Twist of Fate
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: CH. 15 is up! Takes place after the Digimon Movie (The second part). A new enemy is after the Digidestind, the fate of two worlds rests on the shoulder's of the Original Digidestind. Taiora (Rated R for Violence, Death, blood, and swearing)
1. It Begins

Twist of Fate 

**By: **Sora Kamiya01

**SK01:** Ok I should be known as the main season 1 writer, I always write season one but no one else does

**Sparkmon:** You should feel honoured

**SK01:** oh shut up

**Sparkmon:** What did I ever do to you?

**SK01:** Made me lose my sanity

**Tai:** Too late

**SK01:** Where'd you come from?  
  


**Tai:** _*Points to the window*_

**SK01:** _*Sighs*_ what did you do this time?  
  


**Tai:** Ummm…Gave Sora a hair clip?

**SK01:** _*Slaps forehead*_ you really need to watch the Digimon Movie

**Tai:** _*Sighs in relief*_ Why?

**SK01:** Because you'll see the reaction you get when you give Sora a hair clip and you'll know how to fix it.

**Tai:** Oh, ok

**Sparkmon:** SO, what's this fic about? HUH?

**SK01:** Actually this takes place just AFTER the defeat of Diaboromon, I have no damn clue had to spell that so that's just the was it WOULD look if I had to spell it for the show, you know, the guys they fought as Tai and Sora fought about a hair clip…heehee

**Tai: -.-** oh thanks, rub it in

**SK01:** ANYWAYS! In this fic the ages are: 

**_Tai, Sora, Matt_** = 13

**_Izzy, Mimi_** = 12

**_Joe_** = 14

**_TK, Kari_** = 10

**Sparkmon & Tai:** Oh

**SK01:** Obviously, this is Taiora, with some Mimato and light Takari, though where I come from it wouldn't be uncommon to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend at the age of 10 _*Shrugs*_

**Tai:** I get to go out with Sora?

**SK01:** Eventually

**Tai:** YAHOOO!!!!!

**Sparkmon:** _*Sweatdrop*_

**Sora:** _*Walks in the door* _Why are YOU so happy

**Tai:** _*Freezes*_ uhhh…_*Blushes*_

**SK01:** _*giggles*_

**Sora:** _*Confused*_ What?  
  


**Sparkmon:** _*Bursts out laughing*_ TAI AND SORA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES THE B ABY IN THE  BABY CARRIAGE!

**Tai:** _*Goes as red as a coke can*_

**Sora:** _*Blushes like an apple*_

**SK01:** OH! So that's what you two were doing yesterday when I tried to find you! Tai you said you two were fighting over a hair clip! Nice try _*Giggles*_

**Tai:** *_Blushes* _heehee

**Sora:**  _*Blushes redder*_

**SK01:** OK we'll stop teasing you for now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Tai stared at his computer with boredom, Kari was still at that Birthday Party…he had forgotten it was a sleep over, and his mother went out to get some more vegetables.

It was the day after the battle with Diaboromon. He knew Matt and TK were still at they're Grandmother's, Kari, like stated before, was still at her friend's house, Izzy was probably on the internet, Joe would be at school, Mimi would just be getting home from Hawaii, and Sora…well he didn't know what she'd be doing.

Suddenly an email popped up, so Tai read it, most of the time he would bother until the email was full.

It was lucky he did read it.

_Dear Tai,_

_Look, I'm sorry about the hair clip, it wasn't your fault, it was nice. I was just to shallow to see that. I liked it, and I fully accept your apology, even though I don't deserve one. Listen, I'll talk to you more at the dance on Friday? OK? And yes you have to go, you promised me remember? Just be lucky it's not a formal one, or you'd have one day to buy a tux, because you PROMISED ME you'd come, no matter what. Well see ya tomorrow Taichi._

_                                                                                                            Love,_

_ Sora_

Tai blinked once, then twice, then jumped up off the chair and said, "YAHOO! SHE FORGAVE ME!"

He then stopped, an idea popped into his head and he said, "I know, I'll get her another birthday present."

  
He rushed to his room and started digging around. By the time he was done his room was clean and he had A LOT and I mean A LOT of money.

  
"Wow, funny what you can find if you just clean your room," He said, then put it all in a wallet he had and went to leave, but then stopped and though, he knew Mimi was home so he thought to ask her for help, then decided to get Izzy too just so he didn't run into anyone and they thought he and Mimi were going out, he shuddered at the thought.

  
He went online on his computer, and sure enough Izzy was there. 

**Fire_of_Courage13:** Hey Izzy

**Knowledge_Computer_Boy12:** Hey Tai, what's up?

**Fire_of_Courage13:** I was wondering if you could help me pick something out for Sora, a second birthday present, she accepted my apology but I still want to get her something better

**Knowledge_Computer_Boy12:** How much money do you have?

**Fire_of_Courage13:** About $950

**Knowledge_Computer_Boy12:** O.O where'd you get THAT?

**Fire_of_Courage13:** I decided I was gonna buy her a present first, I knew I needed money, so I decided to find some in my room, I cleaned the whole thing out and that's what I found in the end

**Knowledge_Computer_Boy12:** ………how long ago did you clean it out last time?

**Fire_of_Courage13:** About 2 years ago?

**Knowledge_Computer_Boy12:** TAI!

**Fire_of_Courage13:** forget it, so, will you help me

**Knowledge_Computer_Boy12:** Yeah I guess. Shouldn't we have a girl's perspective too?

**Fire_of_Courage13:** I'm gonna ask Mimi to meet us there, she just got back from Hawaii

**Knowledge_Computer_Boy12:** Ok, so we'll meet at the mall entrance?

**Fire_of_Courage13:** Yup, see ya there Izzy

**Knowledge_Computer_Boy12:** See ya

Tai logged off and ran to the phone and dialled Mimi's number.

Someone picked it up and a girl's voice yelled, "Yes I'm pretty sure it's for me! Hello, Mimi Tachikawa speaking."

"Hey Mimi, it's Tai."

"Oh hey Tai, one sec," She then yelled, obviously to her mother who loved the phone just as much as Mimi did, "TOLD YA IT WAS FOR ME!"

She then turned back to the phone and said, "So, what do you want?"

"Oh thanks Meems, you make me feel so welcomed. Anyways, a few days ago was kinda Sora's birthday, I got her something that she didn't like very much and we got in a fight. I apologized and she sent me an email back saying she forgave me, but I want to get her something else. Izzy and I are going to look around the mall and I thought we should have a girl's perspective on this so…"

  
"Say no more, I'll meet you and Izzy in front of the mall in half an hour sharp, got it?"

"Yes Mame! Thanks Mimi, see ya later!"

"Yeah, yeah, you and Sora better buy me a nice present for my birthday then."

"Sure, whatever. Bye."

"Bye."

With that Tai hung up and got all his stuff then walked out the door, after leaving a note saying he was gone out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai, Izzy and Mimi all were walking around the mall, and Mimi said, "I can think of LOADS of things to get her with $950 dollars, if you don't mind spending it all."

"If it's for Sora, I don't care," Tai said, then wished he hadn't because he didn't like to the look the brown haired girl was giving him (She also now had pink highlights in it).

"Oh, I see. So, since it's only the three of us here I think you can tell us Tai, you like Sora don't you?" Mimi asked.

Tai rolled his eyes, and said, "Yeah."

"Uhhh…I think she meant MORE then a friend," Izzy stated.

"I know, so did I," Tai said then added, "I had the Crest of Courage, remember? I'm not embarrassed to admit it to you two, but Matt, well I'm not telling him. Kari knows and I know TK does, but I'm NOT telling Sora."

"Why?" Mimi asked, and raised her eyebrow, he was an odd one.

  
"It's harder telling the PERSON then your friends," Tai said.

  
Izzy nodded in agreement and said, "Besides, the girl's always want the guys to make the first move."

Mimi sighed and said, "That's true. Tai you better have hinted in some way to say the least."

"I did," Tai said and rolled his eyes and said, "Now, the present?"

"How about a necklace or something? You've got enough money," Izzy said.

  
"OHH! GREAT IDEA IZZY!" Mimi squealed and said, "Make it personalized for her. So it seems more special."

Tai nodded and said, "Good idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari skipped into Tai's room and said, "So, are you gonna tell Sora you like her?" Kari asked innocently.

"Kari," Tai said and shook his head, then turned to his sister, smiled and said, "Maybe."

Kari laughed and said, "Can I see the necklace again?"

  
Tai nodded, took it out of his pocket and opened it for Kari to see.

"It's so pretty, I bet Sora's gonna cry," She said with a smile then added, "In a good way. Now get going, you look fine."

Tai was wearing a gold–ish orange colored muscle shirt, kinda like the one Matt wore in the Digiworld but neater looking, brown shorts, his normal sneakers and gold-orange wrist bands, his goggles lay in his room.

   
Tai nodded then said, "See ya Kar!"

She ran after him and said, "TAI WAIT!"

Tai turned around and said, "What?"

"Can I invite TK over?"

Tai nodded and said, "Sure."

"THANK YOU!" She yelled as he walked away.  

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mimi, I hate you," Sora hissed at her friend as they walked to the dance.

Mimi laughed and turned to face Sora. 

Mimi was wearing a pink one strapped shirt, a black mini skirt and pink platform shoes, that was Mimi for ya, 12-years-old and all dressed up like a teenager, even make up.

"Oh Sor, you want Tai to notice you right?" Mimi said and Sora looked herself over, she really didn't like skirts, well she liked them a LITTLE more then when she wore them in the Digiworld. 

Sora was wearing a red halter top, her normal sneakers, she managed to get on her red wrist bands and she had a blue jean mini skirt on.

  
"Well…" She said, starting to cave in.

"Come on, you like him Sor, admit it," Mimi said well rolling her eyes.

  
"OK…maybe I do, a bit. But a lot of girl's like him, so why would he like me?" Sora asked.

Mimi smirked and said, "You have no idea."

"What?" Sora said, her head shot up.

"Er…Nevermind," Mimi said and started walking to the school gym again, that's where the dance was.

Sora stood there for a minute then followed Mimi quickly, if she would have stayed there a minute longer she would have see a dark shadowed figure with a pair of bright green eyes smirk evilly from the trees above.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, where's Sora and Mimi?" Matt said, he had finally got it out of Tai that he liked Sora so now he was determined to bug Tai.

  
Tai rolled his eyes again, took a drink of his pop, then looked at the door and choked on it. 

  
All the guys (Matt, Izzy, and Joe) turned where Tai was looking and saw Sora and Mimi.

Matt burst out laughing and turned to Tai and said, "Well I'll admit, Sora looks pretty, I'd take it that's why you nearly choked to death.

  
Izzy and Joe laughed as Tai glared at Matt.

  
"Matt, don't pick on people that are bigger then you," Tai said, it was true. Tai might have been thin from soccer, but from their time in the Digiworld he had growing up a lot, he was now one of the tallest Digidestind, Joe was taller then him by an inch, but he was a year older then Tai.

Mimi walked over, practically dragging Sora behind her.

"Hey guys," She said in her bubbly voice, she then glared at Tai and mouthed, 'You better have brought it with you.'

Tai nodded and walked beside Sora and started talking to her.

The other boys blinked and Izzy said, "He's sure got Courage just to go up to the girl he likes and just start talking to her."

"He is the Digidestind of Courage," Mimi added in and started talking to the boys, to give Tai and Sora some 'alone' time with each other, and the guys understood what she was doing so they moved away.

_'OK Tai, your either gonna make a fool of yourself or you'll get the girl you like, so here I go,' _Tai thought to himself, took a silent deep breath, then smiled at the girl and said, "You know what Sor?" 

"What?" Sora asked looking up at him, the tip of her head on went up to his nose now, where before, in the Digiworld, she was the same height as him.

"You look really nice in that, but you also look nice normally," Tai admitted, he was sure if he had the Crest of Courage now it'd be glowing 10 fold.

A blush cross her cheeks and she said, "T-thanks. I thought it might look stupid, you know, a skirt on me."

  
Tai laughed, that's when he noticed the clip she had in her hair, it was the one he gave her.

He touched it and she blushed and said, "I DO like it, I don't really know what came over me that day."

"Ahh, it was my fault. I should have ASKED you what you wanted. Truthfully I couldn't find any money and I ran out of time," Tai admitted, a frown appearing on his face.

Sora giggled at the look and said, "It's ok. I bet there's LOADS of money in that room of yours."

Tai raised and eyebrow and said, "No kidden, there was EXACTLY $950 dollars in there when I clean it out.

  
She's mouth fell open and she said, "Now that's sad."

Tai nodded, and then a slow song started.

He saw a girl named Kim go up to Joe and they went onto the dance floor, then a girl named Nika went up to Izzy and they left, then Matt and Mimi went on the floor.

Tai took a deep breath and said, "Sora?"

"Hmmm?" She asked him offhandedly, she was staring longingly at the dance floor.

  
"Do you, ummm…would you like to dance…with me?" Tai asked weakly.

  
The girl's eyes widened and she looked up at him, then blushed and said, "Sure."

Tai smiled, took her hand and they went on the dance floor.

**_Baby you're all that i want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
we're i heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isnt too hard to see  
We're In Heaven_**

Sora wasn't thinking anymore and rested her head on Tai's shoulder beside her arms, which were around his neck.

Tai blushed a bit and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist.

**_oh_****_ thinkin about our younger years  
there was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
we've been down that road before  
but thats over now  
you keep me coming back for more_**

Sora felt her heart race feeling him wrap his arms tighter around her, and blushed terribly when she felt his breath on her neck. 

****

**_Baby you're all that i want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
we're i heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isnt too hard to see  
We're In Heaven  
We're in heaven_**

The Dark creature outside, a Digimon to be exact smirked as he watched the Digidestind's in the gym, it then jumped to the top of the school and saw the two younger Digidestinds playing on the equipment in the playground, which was next to the Elementary school, a bit down the road.

**_Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
there's a lot that i can say  
but just hold me now  
cuz our love will light the way   
  
 _**

"Hey, Sor?" Tai whispered.

"Yeah," She asked, moving her head and looking up at him.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry," Tai admitted.

"Sorry? For what?" Sora gasped out shocked.

**_Baby you're all that i want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isnt too hard to see  
We're In Heaven_**

"For being such a bonehead in the Digiworld. I also got everyone killed a few times. And I'm really sorry for not running after you when Datamon grabbed you."

She hugged him tightly, tears spilling out of her eyes and she whispered, "It's not your fault."

**_Now ourdreams are coming true  
through the good times and the bad  
i'll be standing there by you_**

The Digimon was ready to strike any second, it's target was in view, well actually it was really his target, but he knew if he aimed at that one he'd get the one he wanted, then smirked as he the two Digidestinds talk more, the girl was crying, and the boy lifted up her chin. They started leaning into each other…that was his single. 

**_we're_****_ in heaven  
love is all that i need  
And i fnd it there in your heart  
it isnt to hard to see   
we're i heaven_**

Tai put his hand under Sora's chin, forcing her to look up at him and he said, "Don't cry Sora, I'm sorry."

Sora stared at him, and they both started leaning into each other.

 **__**

**_We're in heaven_**

"DARK FOG!" The Digimon yelled as it crashed through the window, the crash attracted TK and Kari's attention, so they started running towards the gym from the playground they were at. The fog knocked everyone without any Digital power out in the entire city.

Tai and Sora jerked away from each other, but kept themselves wrapped tight together. 

"DARK SPIKES!" The creature yelled.

Mimi's eyes followed the path they'd take and she screamed, "SORA! WATCH OUT!"

Sora closed her eyes tight, ready for the impact, then to her horror she felt Tai turn them around so he was blocking her.

"TAI! NO!" She screamed, Tai smiled weakly and held onto her tight.

He closed his eyes tight in pain as he felt the spikes dig into his back, also he closed them so he wouldn't have to see Sora crying over him.

The evil Digimon laughed, and then said, "Now that the leader's out of commission they'll be nothing to stop me!" Then a portal appeared behind it and it jumped through. 

The door burst open and TK and Kari rushed in.

  
"TAI!" Kari screamed when she saw her brother.

  
Tai smiled weakly at his sister then whispered, "S-sora, I-I lo-" But he never got it out, he fell unconscious, slumping down in Sora's arms.

"Tai!" She yelled, her voice was brimming with sorrow as the other's made their way over to her and their falling leader.

Matt pushed his fingers against Tai's neck for a second then said, "He's still alive, there's a pulse." 

"What did that black fog do?" Mimi asked well looking around.

  
"It knocked everyone out," TK said then added, "It went over the entire city."

Izzy nodded and said, "It knocks out everyone that doesn't have Digital data in them. We've been to the Digiworld before so we still have some data in us."

Joe frowned and said, "If everyone's asleep, how do we help Tai?"

A fresh wave of sobs came from Sora and a man's voice said, "You're brining him to my house."

They all turned around and said, "GENNAI!"

He nodded then said, "Hurry, just walk into my image, Tai will last longer in the Digiworld."

Sora's mouth fell open; her arms were still around Tai.

  
Matt pushed her and Tai through, the TK and Kari went, then Mimi, then Izzy, then he and Joe jumped through together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK01:** So, what do you think of this ficcy so far?

**Sora:** It's ok…I loved the part where me and Tai got along good, but…YOU HURT MY TAI!

**SK01:** _*Sweatdrop*_ Now Sor,

**Sora:** Tai's the only one loud to call me Sor

**SK01:** OK, SORA, it was necessary 

**Kari:** What?

**SK01:** _*Whispers something to Kari* _

**Kari:** _*Bursts out laughing*_ Really?

**SK01:** Yup

  
**Sora:** What?  
  


**SK01 & Kari:** Oh, nothing

**Sora:** Oh no fair! If TAI was here he'd help me, but no, you hurt him!

**SK01:** Ok Sor-A, calm down!

**Sora:** _*Grumbles*_

**SK01:** Well please, if you like this story and want me to continue, review, although I like this story too so I'll probably continue it

**Sora:** Damn strait you will! You ARE NOT killing my Taichi

**SK01:** Well…I could

**Sora:** ………

**Kari:** ………

**SK01:** Well I think that's my cue to leave, see ya'll later!

  
**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	2. Lies, Traps & New Enemies

**Twist of Fate**

**By: **Sora Kamiya01****

**Chapter Two**

**SK01:** Chapter two…ok I need sugar _*Runs out the door and comes back with 100 pixie sticks and 100 air fresheners* _

**Mimi:** Air Fresheners?

**SK01:** _*Shrugs* Lucky Bug wasn't home, so I kinda stole her pixie sticks and her air fresheners __*Locks them up and eats the pixie sticks* HAHAHA! I'VE GOT HOSTAGES! WHATCHA GONNA DO ICE? (****__Lucky Bug)_

**TK:** …you need help

**SK01:** No I don't, I'm writing these fics fine

**TK:** I meant mental help

**SK01:** Oh…oh wells, please read and review

**Sparkmon:** _*Pops out of no where* ON WITH THE FIC!_

**All:** AHHH!!!!

SK01: Where the _*Beep* _did you come from? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the Digidestind opened their eyes to see a familiar house, and knew where they were once they seen the fish swim by the window.

  
  
Gennai walked into view and said, "Bring him into this room. I'll help him best I can." 

Matt and Joe managed to get Tai out of Sora's arms and brought him to the room Gennai signaled for them too. 

Mimi bit her lip and whispered to Izzy, "What did the necklace Tai got Sora look like?"

"I don't know, he didn't let me see it, I thought you showed YOU," Izzy replied.

"No, I thought he showed you," Mimi sighed then looked over at the shaking girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all sat in Gennai's living room. 

Izzy was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling and Joe was on the other side of the couch staring at the floor. 

TK and Kari sat on the floor by the window, watching fish swim by 

Mimi and Matt sat on a love seat, both of their eyes were on Sora.

Sora was on the floor beside the coffee table, her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head was also pushed into her legs, she was still shaking, obviously crying again.

_'What did he try to tell me before he went unconscious? It sounded like he was about to say 'I love you', but I can't get my hopes up, because he might…no Sora, don't think like that,'_ She thought to herself. 

Suddenly the door opened and Gennai walked in.

They all turned to him and he said, "I got all the quill's out, and I bandaged him so he won't die from blood loss, but they're was also poison on them."

Sora felt the pit of her stomach drop, and she started to cry again.

Gennai sighed and said, "But it's a VERY slow moving poison, but it does cause great pain, that's why he went unconscious, the pain. He has about a month to live, if you don't find the cure."

"What is the cure?" Izzy asked.

  
"Rainbow Ash, it's really rare, it's located in the 'Valley of the Lost'," Gennai said.

  
There was along pause, then Kari stood up and said, "I don't care if we have our Digimon or not! I'm going to help my brother!"

TK stood up beside her and said, "Me too."

Joe stood up and said, "Me three."

"Count me in," Mimi said.

  
"Yeah," Izzy agreed.

"I'm all for it," Matt said

They all looked down at Sora, who hugged her legs and said, "I want to help Tai, but I don't want to leave him."

Gennai sighed and said, "You can leave tomorrow, so Sora has a chance to decide. Sora, come with me."

  
Sora followed the old man and he entered the room with Tai in it.

Sora rushed over to the boy and sat beside him.

  
"Sora, this was of you, it was from Tai, I really don't know if we're able to get the cure, so you might as well have this. And if you want to stay here I'll appreciate it, I can't look after him and do everything else I have to," Gennai said.

Suddenly there was a groan and they looked over to see Tai open his eyes.

  
"Hey Sor," He whispered to her, then looked at Gennai and said, "Gennai?"

Gennai nodded and said, "I'll leave you two alone." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Sora stared at Tai, she held the velvet box Gennai gave her.

  
Tai noticed it and said, "You'll know when to open it, trust me."

Sora looked at Tai, and started crying again and flung her arms around him.

"Tai I'm sorry, it's all my fault," She started rambling.

Tai hugged her tightly and said, "No it's not." And kissed her on the cheek, causing the girl's face to go a bright shade of red. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other's walked to the room, Gennai told them that Tai was awake.

Mimi was about to fling the door open, but thought better of it and quietly opened it, and gasped as she saw Tai kiss Sora on the cheek. 

"What?" Matt said and walked over and his mouth fell open at the way the two were leaning on each other.

  
"What?" The other's asked, but Matt and Mimi pushed them away, closing the door quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora looked up at him blushing terribly, but inside she was jumping around like she was one of those super bouncy balls.

They didn't say anything, both decided that they'd wait to admit their feelings to one another.

Tai moved over in the bed and held out his arms.

Sora moved beside him, snuggled into his chest and they both fell sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora was in a much better mood the next morning, she seemed lighter hearted.

"So? Is everyone going?" Gennai asked.

  
They all nodded, even Sora, and then Kari asked, "Where are our Digimon?"

Gennai sighed and said, "You need to help Tai first."

Sora bit her lip, something wasn't right. Kari also thought so and said sternly, "We should have our Digimon, or we'll get killed."

The old man seemed to be getting nervous.

"Joe," Sora whispered under her breath. 

"What?" He whispered back.

  
"Let's go check on Tai," She said back.

  
"Why?" He asked.

"Will you know if someone's poisoned?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I studied it just incase we came back here," Joe said.

"Come on, I have a feeling something isn't right," Sora said, and they slipped off to Tai's room.

  
"Tai! You should be in bed!" Sora said, and walked up next to him, seeing him standing up looking out the window. 

"Why? Not like I'm poisoned or anything," Tai said with a laugh.

"How would you know Tai?" Joe asked him.

  
"I got poisoned some how when I was younger, so I know what it feels like, and I'm not poisoned," Tai laughed, then stopped seeing their shocked faces.

  
"What?" Tai asked then said, "If it was about the fact that I got poisoned when I was little…"

"No Tai, it's not that, it's just…" Joe trailed off.

"What?" Tai asked, he was getting confused now.

"Tai, Gennai said you were poisoned," Sora said.

Tai looked at her and said, "I'll admit, my back hurts really bad, but I don't think it's poisoned…" He trailed off, his eyes were suddenly narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked him with worry.

 "Sora, that creature that attack you, its eyes were bright green," Tai stated.

"So?" Joe asked.

"We can see Gennai's eyes now…don't you see, Gennai's eyes are bright green," Tai said.

  
"Tai, it could be his eye color, we could never see it before," Joe stated.

"Exactly! We still shouldn't be able to see it but they're so bright we can. You remember that memory thing we were in when we found out HOW we were chosen to be the Digidestind? His eyes were light blue," Tai stated.

Both gasped, remembering that it was true.

"That's not Gennai, that's that Digimon that tried to attack you," Tai said and he turned to Sora.

He then moved his back a little too much and winced and almost fell over, but Sora wrapped her arm around him to keep him up. 

He smiled at her then said, "We need to get the other's away from him."

They all went into the living room, Sora was helping Tai stay up.

Gennai looked at them and was about to say something, then he said, "What are you doing out of bed Tai?"  
  
Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK and Kari turned and looked at the three standing there.

  
"Why would you care?" Joe snapped at him.

"What?" Gennai said, and started to stiffen.

"You're not Gennai; Gennai's eyes are blue, not green!" Sora said crossly.

"You're that Digimon that tried to hurt Sora last night," Tai said, anger in his voice was obvious. 

Everyone turned and looked at Gennai in shock.

'Gennai' smirked evilly, and then said, "Right you are Courage, Love, and Reliability. I like a good challenge, I'll give you a 10 second head start on me, and then you die."

Their eyes all widened in shock as he started twisting into the evil Digimon.

Matt went on the other side of Tai, and Tai gave him a confused look.

"You won't be able to run fast enough, and Sora just helping you isn't gonna do much, we need two," Matt said.

  
Tai nodded and all the Digidestind took off running.

They got to the door, then realized the water was still outside.

"Hey, think that button will do anything?" Tai asked, pointing to a big red button.

They all turned and Izzy hit it, then the door flew open and the stairs were visible.

"Come on!" TK yelled and ran up them with Kari right behind him.

  
Everyone else soon followed, and once the last person (or people it was Sora, Tai and Matt) set foot on land the lake closed itself.

Tai bit his lip, his back really hurt now, and he felt dizzy.

"Come on, lets move away from here some, we know this area good enough," Izzy stated, he felt lost without his laptop, but he couldn't necessarily bring it to a dance. 

They all walked a bit, until they found a sheltered clearing.

Matt made sure Sora had a grip on Tai and walked forwards to address the whole group.

He opened his mouth, then stopped and looked back at Tai, after all, Tai was the leader, not Matt.

Tai nodded his head, the pain was getting worse now so he couldn't concentrate right, so he couldn't lead at the moment.

"Listen guys, I think we should stay here for awhile," Matt said to them, getting several nods.

Tai straitened himself up and said, "You guys…"

  
Everyone looked at him, as he spoke, his voice shaking from pain, "I don't think I can lead for awhile. So I want Matt to lead, alright?"

Everyone looked at him in shock, then Sora screamed from surprise and worry as be doubled over in pain.

"Are you alright dude?" Matt asked his friend.

  
"What do you think?" Tai snapped back.

Matt was about to argue back but Mimi kicked him and said, "Leave it, he's in pain. You know Tai; he wouldn't talk to you unless something was wrong."

Matt nodded at the girl and Joe passed by them and knelt down next to their real leader.

"I think you just strained you back too much, so resting here is an excellent idea," Joe said, then shook his head and said, "I really wish I had my medical supplies, then I could change your bandages, but I don't think any of us brought anything useful to the dance." 

Tai smiled weakly at that, and tried to get up but Sora held him down and said, "Don't you dare."

Tai laid back down on the ground and Sora moved his head so it was on her lap. 

"So, what do we do now?" TK asked.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"We don't have our Digimon, we have no clue what we're up against and we don't have ANY supplies at all," TK said.

  
"He's right, if I had my laptop I could probably locate our Digimon," Izzy said and shook his head.

All the girl's were shivering, since Mimi wore a one strapped shirt, Sora wore a halter top and Kari was wearing a spaghetti strap skirt they were all freezing.

"It was so hot at home, now it's freeze," Mimi said. 

Tai managed to push himself into a sitting position and leaned back against the rock he and Sora were by.

Sora was about to growl him about lying down, but he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and said, "You're freezing."

She blushed and cuddled to him, for warmth, and the contact was a bonus too.

Matt and Mimi smirked at each other and the rest looked a little surprised, but shrugged it off.

  
They all laid down, and soon all of them were asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Awww…isn't that sweet?" A sarcastic female voice said.

  
"Yeah, lets crush it," Another girl said.

"Where are those stupid boys? They're supposed to be helping us," the last girl said.

"They're probably off torturing Gennai or those stupid Digimon," The second girl said.

They both laughed together, and then the first girl turned around and said, "That's enough you two."

They stopped, and the second girl asked, "Who died and made you leader?"

"No one, maybe it's a fact that getting me mad is THE stupidest thing anyone could do, isn't that right Sariah?" The first girl asked the third one.

The third girl was the oldest one, 15-years-old, with long raven black hair and dark brown eyes, and her name was Sariah. She nodded her head, and said, "You know Alexia, I'm surprised that you're able to cause someone a lot of damage, no offence or anything, but you don't seem very strong."

The first girl, Alexia, had long dark brown hair with blond streaks and emerald green eyes, she was 13-years-old, the youngest of the girls.

"Ahh, but looks can be deceiving," Alexia said with a smirk. 

"Whatever, you shouldn't be fighting, a nice girl like you could be doing other things," The second one said.

"You know Sapphira, we're all not sluts like YOU are," Alexia replied, then gave the girl a glare as if daring her to say something. 

The second girl had long bright blond hair, and pale blue eyes. She was 14-years-old and her name was Sapphira.

She didn't dare say anything, because it was true, Alexia might seem harmless, but she knew ways of crushing people, especially mentally and emotionally, she usually left the physical stuff to the guys.  

"We should send something after them," Sariah said well tapping her finger nails on the table.

"We could always send Sapphira, she'd scare all of them out of their minds," Alexia said with a smirk.

"OH SHUT UP YOU HOE!" Sapphira snapped.

Alexia raised and eyebrow and said, "Don't talk about yourself like that."

Sapphira was about to snap back at Alexia but Sariah said, "Enough you two."

There was a long pause then Alexia said, "I say we leave them for now."

"What?" The two girls looked at their companion in surprise.

"Oh, you know me, I like to see suffering from the heart," Alexia said with an evil smirk.

"Who?" Sariah asked.

"The girl, the red head cuddling up to the brown haired boy, she's going to have her heart slowly torn apart, not literally," Alexia said.

  
There was along pause, then Sapphira said, "Let's go see what those stupid boys are actually doing."

With that the three girl's left, the monitor still showing the Digidestind.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora's eyes snapped open as she heard coughing from next to her.  
  
She looked over to see a red faced Tai, but not red from blushing. 

Sweat was pouring down his face, he was shivering, and all the while he was still asleep.

"Tai? TAI!" she screamed and tried to wake him up, but he stayed sleep well everyone else woke up.

"What's wrong with him?" Kari asked after a moment.

Sora touched his forehead and her eyes widened, then she said, "He-he has a fever."

Joe rushed over to Tai and Sora and said, "Those quills, there might not have been poison on them, but I bet they did this. From the look on his face I'd say the pain's really bad."

Sora's head snapped up from looking at Tai to glaring at Joe and she growled, "Oh, so he won't die of poison, but he could die from a cross of being sick and in pain?!"  
  


Joe back off a bit, Tai and Kari were the only Digidestind that seen Sora mad before, Tai because Sora got mad at him a few times and Kari because she watched Sora get mad at Tai.

"There must be something we can do for him," Kari said, walking up beside Joe.

"I don't know. Izzy doesn't have his laptop, I don't have my medical supplies, Sora doesn't have her first aid kit, Mimi doesn't have all her stuff…so," Joe stopped, as Kari cut him off.

"TK and I were goofing off in the park, we were pretending we were on a mountain climbing expedition, so we have some stuff with us," Kari stated.

  
There was a long pause, and then they realized that Kari had a pink backpack and TK had a yellow one. 

"Well we still don't have a computer," Izzy mumbled.

Suddenly Tai let out a groan and opened up his eyes.

He blinked, then said, "Oh lord, someone call the fire department, my heads on fire."

Sora giggled then said, "Stupid Tai. You have a bad fever."

Tai opened his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "No I don't, I just got a hot girl holding onto me."

The only ones that heard were Sora, Joe and Kari.

  
Sora's face went brick red, Kari and Joe burst out laughing, and everyone else look confused.

"I think he's delirious," Joe choked out. 

Kari went to her backpack and brought it over and said, "I have some medical stuff. It's a good thing TK and I like playing realistic games? Huh?"

"I'll say," Joe said and put a thermometer in Tai's mouth.

They waited a few minutes then it beeped, and Joe looked at it.

  
"HOLY! That can't be good!" He said.

  
"What?" Kari asked.

"It says he has a temperature of 110°F," Joe said with worry.

"Wow, I'm gonna burn, better get me away from dry grass," Tai mumbled.

"Yup, he's delirious," Kari said.

Tai suddenly looked at Sora, his eyes widened, he placed his hand on her cheek, causing her to blush then he said, "S-Sora. R-r-rainbow a-a-ash."

"What?" Sora asked him, leaning in so she could hear him better.

"Rainbow ash," Tai whispered, then slowly drifted unconscious, but not before saying, "D-terminal, Kari's bag. Password 'Tar and Tai Forever." With that he was out. 

Sora blinked then sat straight up and said, "Kari, do you have something called a D-Terminal?"

  
Kari thought for a minute, then smacked her head and nodded, she dug in her bag and took something out that looked like a pocket computer, it had the crest of courage in the middle of the cover and had a fire pattern.

  
"This one's Tai's he made it, believe it or not," Kari said and passed it to Sora, then said, "But it's password protected and he didn't tell me what it was."

Sora took it from Kari and turned it on, then when it asked for a password typed in 'Tar and Tai Forever', and she got in it.

"How'd you?" Kari asked but Sora but her off.

"Tai said what the password was, and also mentioned that Rainbow Ash," Sora said then thought and said, "Izzy, come here."

Izzy walked over and Sora said, "The internet's on this, you know what to do."

Izzy's face split into a smile and he took the D-terminal and started working, the only time he stopped was when he said, "Wow, it must have taken Tai forever to make this."

"Alright, well Izzy's doing that I want the rest of you to do different tasks to help Tai. Matt, TK, start finding food for all of us to eat, Mimi, Kari, go get leaves and stuff to make bed, Sora, stay here with Tai, I'm going to get some water," Joe said and walked away. 

They all nodded and went to do their jobs.

After awhile Sora yawned, she was tired.

  
"Go to sleep Sora, I'm wake to make sure nothing happens," Izzy said off handedly.

  
Sora was about to object, but instead she nodded, laid her head on Tai's chest and soon was sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK01:** OH! Is Tai gonna die? Who were those three girls? What was that Digimon's name? Where are all those evil boys? Why am I still here?

**Sora:** Oh…so your not gonna poison my Tai, YOUR GONNA MAKE HIM DIE FROM BEING SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SK01:** Eeep, Sparkmon.

**Sparkmon:** Now Sora, I, um, er, uhhh…there's a pair of Tai's boxers in that room where the door closes automatically and only opens from the outside

**Sora:** Really?

**Sparkmon:** Yeah

**Sora:** COOL! _*Rushes in and the door closes behind her*_

**SK01:** O……K………

**Sparkmon:** Didn't you have something to do? 

**SK01:** Er…

**Sparkmon:** Reviews?

**SK01:** OH YES! I knew that (Not really). Ok, who was our first reviewer?

**Sparkmon:** Umm…**_Digidestind of Courage_. HEY BLACKTERRIERMON! THE THOUGHT TO BE LONG LOST I-HATE-MATT CLUB IS STILL UP!**

**SK01:** Er…right. Well thanks for the review! Taiora's the best! Oh and Sora…PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! OR ELSE TAI WILL NEVER GET BETTER! AHH! 

**Sparkmon:** Ok. **_Agumon 2003_**

**SK01:** Long time no see! Thankies for the review! Hope Dan isn't as annoying anymore!

**Sparkmon: _Daydreamer_**

**SK01:** Thanks for the review ^,^ will Tai get better? I dunno, I could possibly kill him (Or maybe not, well see later on) 

**Sparkmon:** Your evil. OK, **_Taichi Kamiya_**

**SK01:** Like I said, I have no idea why I started writing Digimon again, I went over and wrote Harry Potter for awhile on my other profile: '**_Krystal Lily Potter_'. And like I said, the song was just a random one, it had no special purpose in the chapter.**

**Sparkmon:**  **_LucipherMaxwell_****__**

**SK01:** THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**_Sparkmon: Savoan Locc_**

**SK01:** You cursed and cussed me before, but I'm still writing, so give it a rest and save your hot air, this is Mimato, not Koumi! 

**Sparkmon:** Heehee. **_I.N.O.A.N_**

**SK01:** Thankies for the review!

**Sparkmon: _sailormoonshadow___**

**SK01:** That's me, season one writer extradinair! Not really but oh well

**Sparkmon: _Litanya_**

**SK01:** Thanks for the review. Will he live or will he die? I dunno, do you Sparkmon?

**Sparkmon:** Nope, well cya l8ter!

**SK01:** BYE

  
**Sora:** LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Both:** _*Laughs*_

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	3. Meet the Dark Digidestind

**Twist of Fate**

**By: **Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Three **

**SK01:** See, I'm doing ok with da chapters

**Sparkmon:** Surprisingly

**SK01:** Do you have no life?

**Sparkmon:** Do you?

**SK01:** Shut up bird brain!

**Mimi:** So? When's more Mimato coming?

**SK01:** Er….soon…..this chapter has a lot of the original characters in it, so Mimato later on

**Mimi:** You better write some

**SK01:** Whatever, whatcha gonna do? Throw nail polish at me?

**Mimi:** Grrr…

**SK01:** Heehee, ok, I got all the original characters in this chapter, Alexia, Sariah and Sapphira belong to ME! THEY'RE ALL MINE! But Volt, Wild, A.J., Ion and Deimon belong to my friend **_Jess the Battlemage_**, he made them for this story for me, so if you want to use them ask him, not me, I mean I had to swallow all my pride and say that the characters were good to him…I'll never hear the end of it.   

Agumon winced in pain, feeling himself crashing against the wall.

He looked over and saw a dark counterpart of himself smirk as he saw Agumon's pain. 

His torturer suddenly raised his weapon when the door flew open.

  
All five of the human's that were there turned around to see Alexia walk in, her face was emotionless. 

She walked strait up to the one that had been torturing Agumon and said, "Courage is sick, Love and Knowledge is with him, but all the other ones are split up searching for Rainbow Ash, so, what's our next move?"

The boy seemed to be in deep thought, but didn't say anything at all.

Alexia sighed in annoyance and snapped, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! VOLT! JUST SAY SOMETHING!"

  
The 15-year-old, a boy with stock white hair, and crimson eyes looked at her and frowned.

Another boy walked up and said, "Ahh you know him, the stupid one that never says anything. But me, I'm not like that, I'm very social and very smart." 

Alexia rolled her eyes at the 13-year-old and said, "Oh really Wild, with that intelligent thing, you could have fooled me, I believe your IQ is a totally of 0. Go somewhere useful Tarzan. "

  
The boy known as Wild frowned at her. He had shoulder length messy dark red hair and piercing forest green eyes.

The boy she had spoken to before frowned and said in a low dry voice, "Take them down, one by one, each one of us."

Wild turned to him and said, "So he speaks. You sound very dry you know, oh yeah, you never talk so it WOULD be."

Volt frowned, and then a younger boy walked in front of them and said, "The plan is simple, we each go after the Digidestind we know we can defeat, we all know they're dangerous, and if Courage gets better they'll have a high rate of winning."

"I have a better idea! We go and beat them all up easy! Courage is sick and the girly is with him, so go beat them up!" Another boy said. 

  
The one that had spoken moments before, named Ion, frowned and said, "A.J. Think sensibly, we want to torture them slowly, they don't have their Digimon. And besides, Love isn't alone with Courage, Knowledge is there too."

Ion had jet black hair, he had navy blue eyes, and wears thick black glasses and braces.

A.J. on the other hand had messy light brown hair and dull brown eyes. 

A.J. rolled his eyes and said, "So?"

"Where's Sariah and Sapphira?" the 5th boy interrupted, his voice emotionless. 

Alexia turned to the last of the group, Deimon. He was the only one so far that she couldn't crush with emotions, because he never showed any, at all, and add on the fact that, that was one of the few times they'd never heard him speak, he was really mysterious.

"In the real world. Sariah went to get some food, and Sapphira's probably trying to get into a club so she can screw some horny bastard," Alexia said well rolling her eyes, she defiantly acted older then 13.

Wild smirked and said, "Now, now Lexi, there's children in the room." 

Alexia turned to Wild, and hissed, "Don't dare call me Lexi you son of a bitch."

"Yeah, my mom was a bitch," He replied, not getting what she said.

Alexia frowned at him, and muttered something that sounded like, "I swear, one of these days he's gonna regret ever talking." 

"So, we got rid of the Digidestind's Digimon, their Digivices are useless, and Gennai is here, so what do we have stopping us?" A.J. asked impatiently. 

Wild nodded and said, "Words of a smart man A.J."

Ion frowned and said, "No you moron! You're as pathetic as Knowledge's laptop."

"He doesn't have it with him," Wild said, confused.

Alexia sighed and was about to start growling him again when a voice said, "You don't know what you're up against."

They all turned around to see a weak looking Biyomon and Agumon looking at them, they were the only Digimon conscious. 

"Oh really? Mind informing us?" Alexia said walking over.

"Yes we do mind," Agumon snapped.

There was along pause, and then Volt walked forwards.

Ion, who was a bit behind Alexia moved out of the way, he looked up to Volt a lot (Both with respect and physically) as he pass.

  
Volt shoved Alexia to the side, and took out his weapon, a grappling hook attached to a six meter silver chain.

  
"Speak," He muttered.

Agumon shook his head no and said, "You'll never kill them, they have something you don't."

Volt frowned and hit Agumon with his weapon, and many times after that too. 

Biyomon screamed, but all the other's just watched on.

"Tai doesn't need Courage when he's got L-Le-" But whatever Agumon tried to say, he didn't get it out. He was dead. Unlike most Digimon he didn't burst into data, he stayed the way he was.

There was along pause, then the door flew open and the two other girls appeared.

"Wow, what did we miss?" Sapphira asked with interest.

There was no movement in the room, then they all left, they had no idea that killing Agumon was the stupidest thing that could have been done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai's chocolate brown eyes snapped open and he shot up.

  
"Tai, what?" Sora asked him, worried.

  
"Agumon!" He yelled, his eyes were wide.

"I think he's still delirious," Izzy stated. 

"I'm not delirious! I just saw someone kill Agumon!" Tai yelled at Izzy. 

There was along pause, it was obvious Tai was in his right mind now.

  
Sora touched his head, his fever had went down.

"The other's are looking for some Rainbow Ash," She said to him and said, "You'll be fine."

"I will, but Agumon isn't," Tai stated.

There was along pause then Izzy said, "Who was it that killed Agumon?"

"It was a teenager, about 15-years-old, he had white hair and red eyes, and was really pale. What did that girl call him, oh yeah! Volt! There was also a girl named Alexia, a boy named Wild, a boy named A.J., a boy named Ion, a boy named Deimon, a girl named Sariah and a girl named Sapphira!" Tai stated, then growled and said, "He killed Agumon, I'll kill him!"

"TAI! CALM DOWN!" Sora said loudly to him.

  
Tai kept on cursing and wishing death threats against the boy named Volt.

Suddenly there was a 'SMACK' sound, then everything went silent.

  
Tai sat in shock, Izzy watched on in shock, Sora's hand was now over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Tai, I didn't mean," She sobbed out.

Tai touched his now red cheek, where Sora had slapped it.

He just stared at her, then said, "What would you have done if you saw Biyomon die?"

There was along pause, then suddenly TK and Kari crashed through the bushes.

  
"GUYS WE FOUND IT…" TK trailed off, his eyes looking at the scene before him.

"Found what?" Izzy asked.

"Er…Rainbow Ash," Kari said, then held it out and said, "If this is it."

Izzy looked at it, and then said, "Yup, that's it."

"H-How does T-Tai take it?" Sora asked between small sobs.

"Kari, go get water in this glass, we just need to mix it with that then Tai drinks it," Izzy informed them.

Kari nodded and she and TK went to go fix up the antidote.

  
Izzy moved away from Tai and Sora some, he knew they needed to talk.

Tai was the first to move; he wiped all the tears from her face and drew her into a hug. 

She sobbed onto his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know why…"

  
"Hey it's ok, I deserved it. Don't cry, be the strong Sora I always knew. I mean sure, PMS must suck but don't take it out on me," Tai said, he was actually trying to make her laugh.

  
She did giggle and hit him on the arm, and mumbled, "Stupid Tai…ARGH! More like stupid SKIRT!"

Tai laughed as Sora gently tugged at the bottom of her skirt angrily.

Soon TK and Kari came back, and Izzy said, "Ok Tai, drink it, but you're gonna be out like a light for the next few hours DIRECTLY after drinking it."

Tai nodded, and drank it all, then the second he was done he collapsed.

"Well, it's working," TK said with a shrug, then said, "When do you think the other's will be back?"

  
"I don't know, I'd contact them over our Digivices, but…they don't seem to be working," Izzy said. 

"I wonder who we're facing this time?" Kari asked to herself. 

There was a few shrugs, and they all sat around the fire in silence.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SHIT!" Sariah yelled, causing everyone to look at her, she was normally the calm one of the group.

  
"What now? Broke a nail?" A.J. asked.

She glared at him and said, "No you moron! They got Courage the antidote, and it's in him already. He's gonna be back up and running tomorrow." 

There was cursing from around the room, and Ion said, "Hmmm…without that out of date lame laptop Izzy seems to be a worthy opponent, well…to a point."

Sapphira was going through pictures of all the Digidestind and said, "He's cute."

  
Everyone turned to her to see her staring at a picture of Matt.

Alexia snorted and said, "He has a blond colored porcupine on his head! Besides, you'll go after everything that's male and moves, even Digimon!"

"It was an accident! I didn't know he was a Digimon!" Sapphira said.

  
"Well if you weren't such a whore you wouldn't have met that problem, now would you?" Alexia snapped and turned her computer.

Sapphira growled, stood up and walked over to the youngest girl, spun her chair around and slapped her in the face.

  
Alexia stood up and said, "Oh, that's the way you want to play huh?"

She started circling Sapphira, and whispering things to her.

The girl's pale blue eyes were widening and tears were falling down her cheeks.

Eventually she cracked and ran out of the room in tears.

Alexia smirked and turned around to see the amused look of several people.

  
"What the hell do you say to make people crack? You whisper it," Wild asked.

"It had a better effect when whispered, and you hope to god that you don't find out what I say," She said, then added, "I could do that to everyone here…well maybe not to that extent." 

Volt stood up and said, "Wait till Courage is better."

They all looked at it, it was one of those rare moments he spoke, and when he did speak he said things you should listen to.

"Why?" Sariah asked him. 

He didn't say anymore.

The observant one of the group just turned back to his computer, tracking the Digidestind of Friendship.

Deimon was the one in the group with a split personality, there were times he could be really friendly, kind and active, but most of the time he was silent and emotionless, it scared Alexia a lot because there were times she felt loads of emotion flood from him, then there were times that none could be sensed.

He kept staring intently at Matt and TK, they looked so familiar…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone got back in one piece, it was weird, they could find Digimon anywhere.

"He'll be back up and running by tomorrow, meaning we'll have our leader back," Izzy said.

"And our Sora back," Mimi said, nodding to the sleeping Sora who was cuddled up to Tai.

  
Izzy nodded his head in agreement, then frowned and said, "Guys, before TK and Kari came back he woke up, he kept saying someone named Volt killed Agumon. But what worries me is that he was in his right mind…it was as if he seen it."

"…it was probably just a dream," Matt said to Izzy.

"Where'd Tai get the red mark on his face?" Joe asked curiously.

"Er…he kinda went into hysterics, cursing and wishing death to this Volt person, then to snap him out of it, Sora kinda slapped him. Needless to say she was shocked she did that and she cried about it," Izzy said and shook his head.

"I've never seen her cry so much," Matt said.

  
"Love can do that to you, remember when Sora got taken by Datamon, Tai actually cried," Mimi said.

  
"Yeah, and when Tai told me about a time he got Kari really sick he was crying too, and he does love his sister," Izzy said.

Kari nodded, she remembered seeing Tai crying when she got home, and she remembered her mother being cold to Tai for along time after. 

Sora's eyes opened and she sat up and yawned, then said, "Oh good, everyone's back."

She got several nods, and then heard a muttering, "Stop, you already killed Agumon."

  
She turned and looked at Tai, he seemed to be having a nightmare, or so they thought.

Sora looked at Izzy and said, "Can we wake him up?"

"No, he has to stay sleep," Izzy replied.

Sora sighed and held his hand, she was starting to think that he really did see Agumon get killed, and now it was happening to another one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ARGH! YOU STUPID DIGIMON!" Sapphira yelled and whipped Biyomon again.

"SAPPHIRA!" A girl growled, she turned around to see Sariah staring at her with disagreement. 

  
"What? I can't take my anger out of Lexi, so I'm making it out of her," She pointed to Biyomon.

  
Sariah sighed then said, "Just kill her and come on."

Sapphira nodded, turned around and whipped the whip around Biyomon's neck and started strangling her.

  
With her dying breath Biyomon screamed out, "SORA!" then that was all, her body slumped down beside Agumon's brutally murdered body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora's eyes snapped open and she screamed and went into a sitting position, waking everyone up.

She was crying and said, "B-Biyomon. A g-girl named S-S-Sapphira."

A pair of arms wrapped around her and everyone saw that Tai had woken up too, and looked perfectly healthy now.

  
"She had blond hair and blue eye, right?" Tai asked Sora.

  
Sora, not realizing who it was nodded.

Tai looked up at Izzy and said, "So what do you think now? I saw Agumon killed, she saw Biyomon killed, who next?"

Sora then realized it was Tai who was holding her. Her head snapped up and looked at him, then she turned around and started crying from sorrow onto his shoulder, you would too if you saw one of your best friends strangled to death.

There was along pause, Izzy didn't answer Tai.

"Come on, everyone up, we're getting away from here, staying in the same area for along amount of time is just sheer stupidity, especially without our Digimon," Tai said and stood up, Sora was still in his arms.

  
Matt was about to object to something but Mimi placed her hand on his shoulder.

  
He turned around and looked at her, she shook her head no.

  
He sighed, then nodded as they all started walking, he stayed beside Mimi the entire time, it was almost as obvious as Tai and Sora liking each other that Matt and Mimi liked each other too. 

**_(AN: There itty bitty mentions of Mimato)._**

They walked on for about an hour, until they heard a voice say, "You're all in grave danger."

  
They all jumped and turned around to see a girl with long light brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, lightly tanned skin and light blue eyes.

  
"Holy! You look like that younger Gennai!" TK said before he could stop himself.

"Yes, for good reason too, Gennai's my father, he's really not supposed to be that old, Piedmon did something to him that screwed up his data, and don't ask about my mother, there used to be plenty of people in the Digiworld, that's why all that human stuff was here that you found in the first place," She explained, then said, "Come on, your all in danger being out here."

They all looked at Tai for approval to go, and he nodded.

  
They all followed her, until they got to a huge mountain.

  
She muttered something under her breath and the mountain OPENED.

  
"Come," She said, and they followed her in.

They found themselves in a very big house and she said, "I always preferred this place to my father's under water one."

She led them to the living room and said, "I know you deserve some explanation, and that's what I intend on giving you, have a seat."

  
They all sat down, TK and Kari on bean bag chairs, Izzy on some pillows, Joe on a chair, Matt and Mimi on a bunch of pillows and Tai and Sora on a couch.

  
"Alright, now my name's Amethyst, don't ask why my names that, I have no idea. Anyways, I happen to know why your Digimon aren't here with you and who's the villains this time," Amethyst said to them. 

"OK," Izzy said, he was eager to here this.

"I'll start with your enemies, you have more then one, and they'll be harder to beat then the Dark Masters. Why? Because they're human. Your new enemies are known as the Evil Digidestind," she explained.

"WHAT?" They all yelled at her in shock.

  
"Yup. The leader is Voltaire Kai, he goes by the name of Volt, his partner is ShadowAgumon and he has the Crest of Shock. Now he deserves that one, he prefers to shock his enemies by attacking well they're defenseless, and he loves torturing creatures, much like the others." 

"Then there's Alexia Kimato, her partner is a Digimon called Sabimon and she has the Crest of Mystery, suits her well. Unlike the other's she doesn't go for the physical pain that much, she crushes people emotionally and mentally, how she does it is indeed a mystery."

"Then there's Jake Wilde, he does by the name Wild, his partner is Plantmon and he has the Crest of Wildness, which he indeed is, he loves nature and is very hyperactive. He is very good at blending into his surroundings so he's basically their ambush chief."

"Then there's Ian Gecko, or Ion. His partner is DemiCompmon, and he had the Crest of Intelligents. He is extremely smart and has a super computer in the form of a laptop, he likes to make fun of people that are stupid, he's basically the evil genius."

"Of course there's Sapphira Ryka, her partner is DarkHawkmon, and she had the Crest of Slyness. She is more of the…uhum…revealing Digidestind. She takes her anger out on innocent Digimon, she isn't that smart but she is very sly and very good with getting people to listen to her."

"Let me think, there's Adrian Jano, or AJ, his partner is Pupmon and he has the Crest of Destruction. He seems to annoy all the other Dark Digidestind except Wild, but he isn't as clueless as they think. He's very impatient and he loves Destruction."

  
"Then there's Sariah Himiya, her partner is DarkRenamon and she has the Crest of Deceiving. Her Crest explains it all, she seems nice, soft and motherly at first, and out of all the Dark Digidestind she's the calmest, but she can get very angry when pushed the wrong way, she the oldest of them followed by Volt.

  
"Any finally, the last one is Deimon Takashi, Matt and TK's cousin (All of them looked shocked, especially Matt and TK). He has the Crest of Slavery, and his Digimon's Tapirmon, there's really not much to say about him, he doesn't speak much, and he doesn't show any emotion."

"That's not right. Deimon was always nice, friendly and helpful before," TK said.

"I know, something happened to him, but I don't know what," Amethyst said.

"SEE! I told you someone named Volt killed Agumon and Sora said a girl named Sapphira killed Biyomon!" Tai snapped at his friends, Sora nodded in agreement.

  
"Yes, I'm afraid all your Digimon, as well as my father, have been captured by them. So in other words, they're as good as dead already. Once someone goes into their base, wherever it is, they never come out," Amethyst explained.

"So...we have no Digimon, no Crests and no Digivices, but they do," Matt growled.

  
"At the moment, yes," Amethyst replied.

"So we're doomed," Joe sighed out.

  
"No, your not, I happen to know exactly what you have to do to get enough power to defeat them."

  
"Oh? What? Get new Digimon?" Matt growled.

"And new Crests?" Kari agreed.

  
"And new Digivices?" Mimi glowered.

  
"Exactly," Amethyst said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK01:** Done

**Sparkmon:** You're stopping it there?

**SK01:** Damn strait

**Sparkmon**:…your evil

**SK01:** I know, poor Agumon and Biyomon, I can't believe I killed them :'(

**Sparkmon:** Yeah and explain why you put the rating up one

**SK01:** Did you see the swearing coming from the Dark Digidestind?

**Sparkmon**: Yeah

**SK01:** Well that's why, plus violence, I might rate it higher later on

**Sparkmon:** R is as high as you can go

  
**SK01:** I know, but it won't be for sex, I can't write lemon's myself 

**Sparkmon:** That's cause you crack up, remember at school your friend had a romance book with that stuff in it and you crack up laughing in the middle of French class

**SK01:** _*Laughs* I remember I got in trouble for that_

**Sparkmon**: That was one of the only times, wasn't it?

**SK01:** Yup, and **_Taichi Kamiya_, your crazy, you realize that right? And to everyone, what do you think, should I shorten my chapters up or keep them the length they are now?**

  
**Sparkmon:** And to Dark Agumon (**_Taichi Kamiya's _partner) don't worry about swearing we don't care as you can see in the story and – oh shit, you better run**

  
**SK01:** Why? 

**Sora:** _*Bursts in the door* I'm gonna kill you_

**SK01:** EEEP! BLACKTERRIERMON! IF I DIE MY GHOST IS COMING BACK TO HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF TIME! _*Turns and runs off*_

**Sora:** GET BACK HERE! _*Gives chase*_

**Sparkmon:** Er…ok…

  
**Tai:** _*Walks in* …when she doesn't want to kill an author she goes for another one_

**Sparkmon:** Hey, look whose back

  
**Tai:** Yeah, I kinda got better in the fic there

  
**Sparkmon:** Oh yeah, well please review and tell SK01 what she thinks and if worst comes to worst and she dies I'll take over

**Tai:** Oh lord

**Sparkmon:** HEY! Well see ya'll later, oh yeah, Tai, so the honors

  
**Tai:** MATT'S A MORON WITH NO LIFE!

  
**Sparkmon:** MATT'S A MORON WITH NO LIFE! 

**SK01:** *_From somewhere in the house* YOUR DEAD BLACKTERRIERMON!_

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	4. Some Laughs, Old Memories & New Love

**Twist of Fate**

**By:** _Sora Kamiya01_

**Chapter Four**

**SK01:** The only thing I gotta say is I'm alive, so BlackTerriermon doesn't die…today, but tomorrow I can't say the same thing

**Sparkmon:** Why didn't Sora kill you?

  
**SK01:** When I ran back in here she saw him _*Points to Tai with Sora clinging onto him*_

**Sparkmon:** _*Laughs* _

**SK01:** Ok, I don't want to make this AN very long, so on with the fic! After this last note

**All:** _*Falls over*_

**SK01:** Heehee, anyways, my fic 'My Immortal' actually ties into this, Jen went and decided to put the song out for everyone to hear, Tai agreed with it too. OK? OK. So that's where Tai got his password for his D-Terminal last time, from his pendants. Oh and I gots another note

**All:** _*Groans*_

**SK01:** I switched the songs around, the song in chapter one in now 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy, this one is now 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, just so it fits better. Also I was, and still am really hyper, so that's the reason this chapter is so crazy, also my squirrels helped me make it. LONG LIVE THE SQUIRRELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're gone from radar, it's like they just disappeared…"

"Who cares, lets just get information out of the bastards we have here…"

"What if they get stronger?"

  
"Without their Digimon?"

"Argh! You know they won't give us any information!"

"…Kill them all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, where the hell do we get new Crests, Digivices and Digimon?" Tai snapped after a few minutes.

"That's the thing Courage, they're all together, you'll find the Crest, the Digivice and the Digimon all at once," Amethyst explained.

  
"Where are they then?" Matt asked.

"Spread all over Digitama," She replied.

  
"Digitama?" Mimi asked.

"You think that the Digiworld consisted of Server and File Island? No way, there's much more to it then that…much more," Amethyst snapped back.

There was along pause, and then Tai said, "Alright, when do we go?"

  
Amethyst smiled and said, "That's the spirit, but just a question Courage, why aren't you upset with Agumon's death?"

  
"I am, that's why I want to get a new Digimon, so I can beat this Volt bastard to the ground," Tai growled.

  
Sora stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Calm down."

  
Tai looked at her for a second, then turned back to Amethyst and said, "How do we get there?"  
  


She nodded and said, "You can leave tonight, you'll be under the protection of a shield, they won't be able to locate you well your on the ship and-"

"Ship?" They all asked.

  
"Oh yes, it's quiet a bit away from here, and I don't think you want to go by Whamon this time. Also I have things here for you, that should be handy, I got them from your world," Amethyst said and passed things out, Izzy's laptop, Tai's telescope, Joe's medical kit, Matt's harmonica, and then gave them all backpacks and said, "There's extra cloths in there, plus other things you might need, you can put as much stuff in there and you won't notice it, you could stuff Apocolamon in there and it'd feel like there was nothing in it, and that's what it'd look like too."

"Cool," Kari said and stuffed her other backpack in it, as did TK.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amethyst waved to the Digidestind as they left on the ship, they were with a lot of their old Digimon friends, who volunteered to guard them until they got their new Digimon. There was Ogermon, Fridgimon, Meramon, Gekomon, Otamamon, Numamon, Andromon, Koromon, Yokomon, and of course the Digimon that were reborn: Piximon, Leomon, Whamon was swimming beside the ship, and Kari's personally favorite: Wizardmon. 

"Wow, these beds are so comfy," Mimi said, they decided to split up like they did just before Mimi found her Crest of Sincerity last time, and have some fun, they knew they weren't in any danger on that ship at all.

"So, what do we do?" Sora asked.

  
"How about the three of us go in the hot tub?" Kari suggested.

  
"OH! Great idea Kar!" Mimi said loudly, the three girls all got along very well now.

A few minutes later they were all in the hot tub in their bathing suits Amethyst gave them.

"So Sor, what's going on between you and Tai?" Mimi asked curiously, getting Kari's attention.

Sora shrugged then said, "Nothing."

"You're getting pretty snuggly with him," Kari added in.

  
"Yeah I know, nothing wrong with flirting is there?" Sora asked offhandedly.

"No I guess not. So your not…going out are you?" Mimi asked.

"No," Sora admitted.

"Oh," Mimi said.

  
"Mimi said she was gonna wait till you started going with Tai till she moved in on Matt, so that's why she seems down," Kari said with a giggle. 

"KARI!" Mimi yelled at the little girl, causing the other two to burst out in laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So gents, this is the exact same position we were in last time," Izzy said.

  
"Yeah, but we won't get captured this time," Matt said.

"So boyos, DIG IN!" Izzy yelled, and he, Matt and TK dug into all the food.

"Wow, what's that?" TK asked.

"I don't know," Matt said looking at it.

"I don't know, we'll need to study this," Izzy said and got out his laptop.

Ten minutes later Izzy looked up and said, "I've found the solution."

  
"Oh, what is it?" TK asked.

"It's a bunch of different meats mixed together. It's called a Hotdog, yet it doesn't come from a dog," Izzy said.

  
"Wow."

They all looked at it, fascinated. 

**_(An: *Blinks, then bursts out laughing* I'm sorry, I had to but that in, it just sounded so funny in my head)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai and Joe stretched out in the pool.

  
Tai was fiddling with his and Tar's necklaces, his and Tar's.

  
"I asked my dad about that story you told us, he said he removed 500 pieces of glass from your back and arms, and they were really small," Joe said, seeing tai looking at the pendants.

  
"Yeah, hurt for quiet awhile after that," Tai said and lied back down on his air mattress thing that was in the water. 

There was along pause, then Tai slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had started to rain heavily and now everyone was scrambling to get back to their rooms to get dry cloths on.

Sora was running down the hall, holding her towel against her now cold skin and wet bathing suit, and wasn't paying attention and smacked into someone.

  
"Oof! Oh I'm s-sorry?" She looked up to see it was Tai she ran into; he was soaked and didn't have his shirt on.

  
"Oh, hi Sor," Tai said with a smile at her.

  
She blushed heavily, giggled, she was very embarrassed, and backed up and said, "I need to get to go room, I mean I need to go to, I mean, I err…ummm…"

Tai raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Are you ok Sor?"

"Ummm…fine I am? I mean I be fine, I MEAN! Umm…" Sora continued stuttering.

Tai got an amused look on his face and wrapped his arm around her, then walked down the hall. 

She flushed all the way, and he stopped and said, "I think you wanted to go here? Right?" 

She went a darker red, if that was possible, stuttered some more, then ended up running into her room, closing the door.

Tai sighed and muttered, "Girls." Then he walked back to his own room.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora sighed; she was looking at a picture she found of the Original Digidestind and their Digimon.

She felt a tear go down her cheek, Biyomon was dead…

Someone wiped the tear away, and Sora turned to see Tai staring at her. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, I'm such a whimp now," Sora said and tried to laugh.

"It's ok to cry Sora," Tai said to her.

"But I don't want to!" Sora replied.

  
"It better then shuddering and acting weird, isn't it?" Tai asked with a smirk.  

Sora blushed and said, "I didn't – I mean, ummm…"

Tai burst out laughing and said, "There you go again. Come on, dinner's ready."  
  


She blushed darker as they got up and walked out of Sora's room, Tai didn't move his arm from around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner there was a party in the dining hall, with all sorts of things from the Digiworld there to eat.

"What is this stuff?" Matt asked picking up a weird bottle.

"I believe it's the same as pop, but makes people a bit tipsy," Leomon said as he passed by.  
  
Tai got an evil smirk on his face and said, "I dare you to drink some Matt."

  
"WHAT?" Mimi yelled in shock.

  
Sora giggled and said, "Do it Matt."

Matt glared at the two, and then smirked and said, "OK, but you two have to sleep in the same bed for the rest of the trip."

  
There was along pause, then they both said, "Just drink it."

**_(AN: No, they're will be none of that to all the pervs getting ideas *Cough**Cough*Taichi Kamiya*Cough**Cough* They're only 13 for Christ's sake! Besides, I don't write that stuff)_**

 Matt drank it, and was defiantly tipsy. 

"Tawi, you go Sowa bed, no bad – stuff?" He slurred.

Both blushed heavily at what he said, and Matt giggled hysterically. 

"Er…is he drunk?" Mimi asked. 

"I guess that stuff's stronger on human's then Digimon," Ogermon stated. 

"Oh lord," Tai mumbled.

Matt looked at Sora, then Mimi and said, "Aww…both cute. Come on ladies." He tried to drag Sora and Mimi away but Sora grabbed a hold of Tai and refused to let go.

"Matt, let go," She said.

  
"Come on," He said.

"NO!" Sora growled and kicked him away. 

"Aww fine, lets to Nini," He slurred and dragged Mimi away.

"I'm sure she cares where they're going," Tai said. 

Sora giggled then said, "Wonder what it tastes like?"

"I dunno, you can try though," Tai said with a smirk.

  
"No thanks," Sora said with a giggle, and got another brownie off the table and ate it.

  
"Sor, personally I think you're getting WAY too much sugar in you," Tai said with a sweatdrop.

"No I'm not," She giggled.

  
"OK, well you're defiantly giggly," Tai said, then smirked and poked her where he knew she was ticklish.

  
She screamed and laughed then said, "Not fair!"

"Sure it is," Tai said and started tickling the girl. 

She was in fits of laughter and tried to get away from him, so she ran out onto the deck.

"Get back here!" Tai laughed out and chased her.

She turned around to try and get him back, but ended up tripping and falling on her back.

  
Tai tried to stop then ended up tripping and fell on top of her.

The laughter stopped now, they were just staring at each other, Tai was in a push up position over her and Sora was flat against the ground.

Don't ask why, but Tai suddenly leaned down, Sora suddenly leaned up and……

Matt stumbled over them, causing them to roll over onto their sides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora woke up to see Tai sleeping next to her; she was curled up against him.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kari ran in and jumped on the bed, waking Tai up.

  
"Come on lovebirds," She said with a giggle, then when she tried to get off the bed she her legs got tangled in the covers and fell flat on her face, causing to two to laugh.

She got up, blushed from embarrassment and they all walked out the room. 

The two got changed, well not facing each other and then ran to the dinner hall.

"So we're all here, now listen up-" Tai broke Matt off.

  
"I'm Leader now Matt, remember?" He spoke harshly then smirked and said, "I see you don't have a hang over."

Matt was about to argue but Mimi kicked him.

He grumbled and slumped back in his seat.

  
"I'm gonna make this quick, easy and to the point. We get our new Digimon, Crests and Digivice, we beat the hell out of those dark Digidestind and we get home, agreed?" Tai said.

A few of them laughed but they all said, "Agreed."

  
"We have a few hours left before landing, go have some more fun before the real war begins," Leomon said to them.

They all nodded and went their own ways.

Tai and Sora both walked to the bow of the ship and sat down on some benches, side by side.

"I-I wonder what are new Digimon will be like," She said after a moment, tears threatening to come out as she whispered, "Biyomon." 

Tai wrapped his arm around her and said, "It's ok, I miss Agumon too."

Tai hated seeing her so sad, that's when it hit him.

  
"Open it."

"What?" She asked.

  
"The box I gave you, open it."

She reached into her pocket and took out the velvet box.

  
She slowly opened it and gasped, her crimson eyes widened.

She took the necklace out to see a gold heart with emeralds and diamonds around the outside. On the inside there was an S in rubies, then a & in diamonds and a T in sapphires.

 Tears poured out of her eyes and she hugged him.

"Sora, remember, I tried to tell you something before I collapsed?" Tai asked.

  
"Yeah?" Sora whispered looking up at him.

  
Tai put the necklace around her neck then whispered, "I love you."

Her eyes widened and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

They stayed like that for along time, and yes, she eventually did get over the shock and kiss back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of them sat in the lounge, waiting until they got to Digitama; they were about 15 minutes away.

Kari sighed then said, "Wizardmon?"

  
"Yes Kari?" Wizardmon asked his old friend.

"Is there a CD player here?" She asked.

  
"Right there," He said pointing towards it.

"Oh, thanks," She said and got her CD.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"That song Jen made, Tai said you listened to it before," Kari said and put it in. 

**_My immortal  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_**

Tai felt himself remembering the good times he had with Agumon, rather then the bad memory of his sister's death. It hurt like hell to think about, he felt like being sick. He knew what it was like to lose someone close to you._ 'Who's next? Jen, Kari, mom, or Sora?' _he thought sadly.  

  
Sora cried, Biyomon had been the one who made her realize her mother did love her. Biyomon had been the one to make Sora realize she loved Tai. She felt Tai's grip on her get tighter and knew he was scared of losing her; she was scared of losing him too. 

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

Kari sighed and remembered the first time she had met Gatomon, in the park and Gatomon had seemed to be scared of her, then she had been about to attack Kari, but stopped, not knowing why. 

TK felt very sad, remembering the time he got very mad at Patamon and he flew up, and then came back as Angemon. There were so many times Patamon saved him, but he couldn't do anything for him this time.

**_when_****_ you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_**

Izzy remembered Tentomon falling over when he said he loved him, Izzy knew his current parents weren't his real ones but he still loved them, he didn't know what it was like to actually feel the pain of losing someone close until now.

Joe always used to scold Gomamon for being immature and so on, but now he wised he didn't. He was gonna take the Digimon's advice and lighten up some, it was the least he could do for his old friend. 

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_**

Mimi sighed, she remembered the time at the Gekomon palace, Tai, Agumon, Joe, Gomamon and Palmon helped her realize who she really was. She knew she would never see Palmon again, and it hurt to think about.

Matt remembered he had been cold to everyone at first, and thought no one cared about him, but Gabumon showed him true friendship, he didn't want to say goodbye like he did to his family, but he did.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_**

"We're here," Leomon's calm voice said as the song ended.

  
There was along silence, and they grabbed their bags and got off the boat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexia's eyes snapped open as she felt really strong emotions flood her.

  
"What in the world?" She muttered, and then concentrated hardly.

  
"It's Courage…and Love," She muttered, then frowned and said, "That can't be good."

Suddenly a very angry growl came from down the hall, where the good Digimon were.

  
"What the hell?" She said and ran down the hall, to see a very wild looking, well more wild then normally, Wild.

"What's your problem?" She snapped.

  
"HIM!" He yelled pointing at an angry looking Gomamon. 

The Digimon stuck out his tongue.

"You see Agumon and Biyomon there? Well guess what? You're next!" Wild yelled.

"What did he say?" Alexia asked calmly.

"He refused to give me information, plus he's just annoying," Wild said and brought out his foot long silver knife with a black leather handle.

"If you're gonna do this make it clean as possible, I don't feel like having blood on me," Alexia replied.

"Fine," Wild said, and brought his knife down, and Gomamon let out a shocked sound, then there was nothing.

  
Alexia felt a dang of something in her stomach as she saw Wild decapitate Gomamon; it felt almost like...guilt. 

  
She then heard the words of the song the Digidestind were listening too, and felt like crying, but she knew she had to keep on a strait face.

  
"Was that clean enough?" Wild asked, there were two parts of Gomamon now, body and head.

She just turned away and walked out the door, her head was spinning.

  
She just kept walking, until she bumped into someone.

"Oof! Hey Lexi, are you ok?" A voice asked.

  
She looked up to see Deimon, and her face got a look of confusion on it, she could sense his emotions now. That's when she saw it, his crest usually had a shackle on it, but it was just…blank now. 

She bit her lip and said, "I just have headache, tell Volt I won't be at the meeting." With that she quickly walked into her room. 

A cell was directly across from where she bumped into Deimon, and an old man watched the scene then said, "Maybe Deimon isn't the only one that can be saved, maybe she can be too…Mystery, her crest, that is indeed what she is…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK01: **OK DONE CHAPPIE! DONE? DONE!

**Sparkmon:** O lord!

**SK01:** THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TOO…_*Reads the list over* *Snorts*_ Screw these people. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOO THE SQUIRRELS!

**Sparkmon:** Oh boy! That's enough sugar for you _*Takes it all away and throws it in the '**I-Hate-Matt Club**' HQ*_

**SK01: **_O.O_  NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs out the door, then comes back with sugar* Thankies Lucky Bug for letting me steal you sugar

**Sparkmon:** _*Sweatdrop* Oh boy…_

**SK01:** Fine! This chapter…well story, is dedicated to the Authors I've come to know: **_Jess _(Knew him for over a year, plus he made the male Dark Digidestind), ****_Lucky Bug_, **_Lilac_**, **_Taichi Kamiya_**, ****_Budgie_, ****_Dawn_, and to some other's too: **_DarkAgumon_** (****_Taichi Kamiya's_ Digimon), **_Digidestind of Courage_**, **_BlackTerriermon _**(DC's Partner), and to all the members of the ****I-Hate-Matt Club…**

**Sparkmon:** Yup yup

**SK01:** Yup, well please review, three Digimon down, five to go…

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	5. Enter Firomon

**Twist of Fate**

**By:** _Sora Kamiya01_

**Chapter Five**

**SK01:** IIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBAAAAACCCKKKKKKKK!!!

**All:** Oh lord

**SK01:** _*Sigh* I can't use FF.N…it won't let me_

**Tai:** so…what are you doing with these chapters?

**SK01:** I'm gonna keep writing, and when I can get back on it I'll put them all up, a day apart.

**Sora:** Oh. 

**SK01:** Yup, well on with the fic. Oh…RELEASE THE SQUIRRELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's so hot in this area," Kari gasped and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I'll give ya that," TK agreed.

"What kind of Digimon would be in this area?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, I suppose any Digimon with fire abilities would," Izzy said.

"Like Agumon and Biyomon," Tai snapped.

"Exactly…oh," Izzy said. 

Joe looked up and said, "I saw someone kill Gomamon last night."

  
There was along pause, and Tai said, "Who?"

"Some guy named Wild, there was a girl named Alexia there too but she didn't do anything, he decapitate Gomamon…"

"That's sick," Matt said.

"Decapitated?" Kari asked.

"This Wild guy chopped Gomamon's head off," Tai said, disgusted. 

"Oh god," Mimi choked out.

"Come on, lets keep moving," Tai said after a moment.

They all nodded and continued to walk across the desert.

About an hour later Mimi said, "Can we take a break, my feat hurt."

"Oh let me think why…CAUSE YOUR WEARING THOSE HIGH HEEL THINGS!" Tai yelled at her.

"What the hell's your problem?" Matt growled.

"Matt the heat's gonna make us all on edge," Sora replied.

  
"So? Doesn't mean he has to bite Mimi's head off," Matt snapped back at Sora.

"Leave Sora along Matt," Tai threatened then turned to Mimi and said, "We can't stop here, we're in the middle of the desert, we'd lose to much water."

  
She nodded and they continued walking.

A little while later Sora started to feel dizzy, and grabbed Tai's arm.

  
He turned and said, "Are you ok?"

She shook her head no, causing her to feel more dizzy, then she collapsed into Tai's arms.

  
"Sora!" He said in worry and surprise.

  
"What happened to her?" TK asked with wide eyes.

Joe walked over and said, "I think she's dehydrated."  
  


"What?" Tai asked in shock then said, "I know what it means so don't repeat it."

  
Joe was just about to do that.

"According to this map there's a lake a half an hour s head," Izzy said well looking at his laptop.

"Well come on," Tai said and picked Sora up, then started moving quickly, with the other's following him.  

_'This is all my fault, I should have let them take a break,'_ Tai thought as he kept running, he felt terribly guilty, wouldn't you if your girlfriend or boyfriend just got dehydrated when you were leading a group?  

They finally got to the lake and Kari filled up a glass of water and gave it too Tai, who made Sora drink it.

  
"I think we should stay here the night, there's water and shelter, we'll be ok," Izzy said. 

Tai nodded well looking at the lake and said, "I'll take first watch up and I'll wake someone up later."

They all nodded and soon were all sleeping.

"I'm sorry Sora, I should have realized something was wrong," he whispered to her with guilt. 

  
Tai leaned against a rock and stared up at the sky, Sora head was resting in his lap and he didn't notice her wake up.

"Tai?' she said, causing him to look down at her.

"Sora! You're alright!" Tai said loudly, waking everyone up in the process. 

"Good thing it was only a light case," Joe stated.

  
Tai suddenly got a very serious look on his face and he said, "We can't risk this happening again, to anyone. So I stay we start traveling by night and sleeping by day."

They nodded and Tai said, "So up."

He got a few groaned but eventually everyone was ready to move again.

Sora tried to stand up strait but she was still weak. 

**_(AN: Don't look at me, I dunt know how dehydrated people would be after…I suppose still weak…) _**

****

Tai picked her up in his arms and said to the group, "Lets move."

Sora giggled a bit and placed her head on Tai's shoulder, but stayed away.

  
They moved for a few hours, and then the sun started coming up.

  
"Alright crew, find some shade and hit the hay," Tai said and walked over to a patch of shade and set Sora down, then laid next to her; she had fallen asleep about 15 minutes ago.

In her sleep she cuddled up closer to Tai, lying her head on his chest and going back to a peaceful sleep.

  
Tai smiled, wrapped his arms around her and also went to sleep. No one stayed look out.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ion glared at his super computer and said, "How come we can't track them?"

"They don't have their Digivices or Crests dumbass," Sapphira replied and rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails.

Ion glared at her and said, "I'm not the one who's dumb Sapphira."

She turned to him and was about to say something but Alexia's voice said, "Leave it blondie."

Alexia had been snappy ever since she didn't show up for the meeting, usually Deimon was the one that didn't show up, because he didn't have anything to contribute, but that time he did show up and Alexia didn't, she hadn't shown up since. 

"Oh look who's talking, you're doing nothing for the team now," Sapphira snapped at her.

  
Alexia's emerald eyes snapped up and looked into Sapphira's pale blue ones and she hissed, "You better watch your place, I might forget the mental treatment and kill you if you get on my wrong side…I swear to god."

There was along pause and Volt said, "Enough."

That ended the argument, but Alexia was in a dark mood after that. 

"There must be some way we can find them, unless they're not in this world anymore," Ion said, thinking deeply.

"They're in this world," Alexia said.

"How do you know?" Sariah asked.

  
"I can sense their emotions when they're strong, I felt Reliability when Gomamon was killed, I felt all of them when they were thinking about their Digimon, and I constantly feel Courage and Love," Alexia said then added, "I wouldn't be able to if they weren't here."

"What emotions do you feel coming from Courage and Love?" Volt asked, this was one of the times he had to talk, he didn't sound it but he was slightly alarmed.

"I don't really know…but I think-I think it might be love," She admitted, if there was one thing none of them could understand it was love, so she didn't really know what to think of it.

"Love?" Sapphira asked then said, "That can be dangerous, can it?"

"You fool, of course it can," Sariah snapped.

Volt, Ion, Sariah, Alexia and Sapphira were the only ones there, Wild, AJ and Deimon were god knows where.

"That's not what we're here for though," Sariah said, "We agreed that we'll be taking on more training, fighting and such."

Ion sighed and said, "The only ones that hasn't shown what they can do physically are Deimon and Alexia."

Alexia turned to him and said, "I'm not a cold hearted killer like the rest of you, but I can fight."

"Yeah right, you carry around those daggers (Like the one Electra (I know that's not spelt right, so don't mention it) uses in DareDevil) but I bet you can't use it," Sapphira taunted.

 Suddenly Alexia shot around and threw one of them, and it went into the wall right beside Sapphira's face, and there was a thin line of blood on her cheek, Sapphira's face was shocked and her eyes were wide.

Alexia walked over and said, "What was that again? I swear, next time I won't miss." 

With that she yanked it out the wall, cutting Sapphira again on the same spot on her cheek and put it away, then turned and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How'd you end up being a Dark Digidestind?" A voice said as Alexia passed the cell.

She stopped and backed up some to see Gennai staring at her.

"What?" She snapped.

  
"How'd you become evil? You and Deimon are different from the others," He replied.

She paused, then said, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I saw my brother, sister, mother and father get murdered. After that I started acting like this." With that she walked off.

The old man smirked and said, "She's just got an injured soul, she can be saved…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai's eyes snapped open when he felt some hot breath in the air close to him and said, "Agumon, stop it…"

  
"I'm not Agumon," A voice replied.

Tai snapped fully awake and noticed a dinosaur Digimon staring at him. It was dark gold, and have silver strips and ocean blue eyes, it looked a lot like Agumon, but he knew it wasn't, and it also had wings folded on his back.

  
"Erm…who are you?" Tai asked bluntly. 

From Tai's movement Sora woke up and said, "What's wrong Tai?"

Tai forgot about the Digimon and said to Sora, "Oh, I'm sorry for waking you, get back to sleep Sor."

Her eyes were on the Digimon and she moved closer to Tai, and asked, "Who are you?"

"I was about to tell him when you woke up, anyway I'm Firomon, are you the Digidestind or Dark Digidestind?" His eyes narrowed then he said, "If you the dark ones then I need to protect the treasure."

"No, I'm Taichi Kamiya, the Digidestind of Courage, and this is my girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi, the Digidestind of Love," Tai said to him.

  
"OH! Courage and Love! That means these sleeping ones are Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope and Light!" Firomon said.

  
"Yeah," Tai replied, then noticed something on his arm and said, "What's that?"

  
"This? It's the power I represent," Firomon said well looking at the symbol, it had a sun with a tiny heart, circle, spiral, teardrop, cross, star and flower around it.

"Wow, it to beautiful," Sora said well touching it.

"I take it your traveling by night right?" Firomon asked.

  
"Yeah," Tai said.

  
"Go to sleep, I'll keep watch for you," He said with a smile, then said, "I also have something for you all, but they need to be up first."

Tai didn't know why, but he trusted this Digimon. He nodded, and soon both were asleep again. 

Firomon couldn't help but smile at the group, he was going to like these people, especially these two. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
As everyone woke up all eyes were on Firomon.

"Come on!" He said, flying ahead a bit.

"Tai…" Matt said, obviously he didn't trust Firomon yet.

"You might not trust him Matt, but I do," Tai said and started walking with Sora at his side.

As they walked on Sora giggled and said, "I much preferred being carried."

Tai smirked and said jokingly, "Why didn't you just say so."

"Tai I was KIDDEN!" She said the last part loudly as he picked her up and she started giggling.

Mimi smiled at the two but also felt jealous, she wished someone could hold her and care for her like Tai cared for Sora.

Sora leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and started whispering things in his ear, causing him to blush.

"We're here," Firomon said.

They all stopped and looked up, Tai gasped, there was a stone on the wall with the same symbol as on Firomon's arm…and it looked a lot like a…

"A Crest!" Izzy said in surprise.

  
Firomon nodded, then brought something out of the bushes and said, "Here, these are yours."

  
He gave them each one, they were tags, but instead of being gold with glass in them they were entirely diamond.

"Wow," Mimi said with wide eyes.

Sora touched it, and then touched her necklace Tai gave her and said, "I like the one you gave me way better."

 Tai smiled warmly at her and TK stepped up and said, "Who's Crest is it?"

  
"And what does it mean?" Kari added.

  
"I have no idea what it means, but I do know who's it is. Look at the symbol, and tell me what you think they all represent.

  
There was along pause, even Izzy seemed to be thinking.

Tai suddenly gapsed, causing everyone to look at him.

  
"The heart is Love, the cross is Reliability, the star is Hope, the flower is Light, the Teardrop is Sincerity, that would mean the spiral is probably Knowledge, the circle is probably Friendship and the sun is Courage," Tai said.

  
"Right, and Courage is in the middle, so…" Firomon said.

  
Tai held up his tag, and the Crest burst into brilliant gold light, then when it cleared Tai was looking at it.

Sora moved over and looked at it, then frowned and said, "Where's the new Digivice?"

Tai didn't know either, then felt his old Digivice, to see it felt different.

He yanked it out to see it was and gasped, it looked different.

  
It actually was the same as a D-3 **(_Though they don't know that, and never will)_** but was mostly gold with dark blue on the sides **_(Take Kari's for instance, where it'd gold on Tai's it was white on hers and where it's dark blue hers was pink) _**

****

Tai couldn't help but stare at it and felt sick suddenly, that was it, Agumon was no longer his Digimon, even though dead, he was still connected to Tai through the Digivice and Crest of Courage (Or so Tai and everyone else thought), but now those were gone along with his old friend.

"Welcome to the team Firomon," Tai got out and looked at his new partner, the small dragon/dinosaur smiled and nodded, noticing how much Tai seemed to miss his old partner.

"I might not be Agumon, and I might never really be able to take his place, but I'm gonna try hard and make him proud of me," Firomon said to Tai, causing him to look up, then smile weakly and nod.

_'I'm gonna do it right this time…'_ Tai thought at stared at the Crest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH SCREW IT!" AJ yelled, causing everyone to look at him, he had been talking to Ion and was ticked off then said, "If your so smart and your computer is so much better then Knowledge's then why don't you just track his laptop? Huh?"

  
There was along pause, then Ion said, "You know, you might not be as clueless as we think, key word being MIGHT." 

  
He took out his super computer and started typing very fast, then after a few moment, smirked and said, "Knowledge is a fool, his computer led me right to them. No wonder we can't find them, they have protection shields around them."

"So, where are they?" Wild asked.

"They are currently beside Mountain Tioma," Ion said simply.

  
"I've got an idea," Alexia said, then looked at Volt to continue, after all he was the leader.

  
He nodded and she continued, "We'll all go, with our Digimon, and 'introduce' ourselves. Then we set Shadowmon on them again."

"I say we crush them," Wild said.

"No moron, she's got a point," Sariah said, "We make them think we aren't that strong, and then later on we hit them with everything we got."

"Aww…the shocking bit," Volt finally spoke up and moved forwards and said, "Yes I like that idea, it'll leaved them shocked, the way I like it."

There were many nodded, and they all got ready to leave.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai sighed well watching Firomon pig out of fruit; he was so much like another gold lizard he knew

Sora was curled up in his lap looking through pictures on his D-terminal.

She stopped at one of Tai and Tar, it was the last picture of her and Tai taken together, even though both had been through hell, they had their arms swung around each other and the same innocent smiles and mischievous glint in their eyes…it was taken an hour before she was murdered.  

Kari had a walk man on and was listen to CD's she had, TK was reading a book well laying beside her, Mimi was brushing her long brown and pink hair, Joe was polishing his glasses, Matt was playing his harmonica and Izzy was typing on his computer.

Suddenly Firomon's head jerked up and he said, "THEY'RE HERE!"

  
"Who?" Tai asked, as he and Sora stood up.

"Us," A girl's calm voice said, causing them all to look up.

  
The Dark Digidestind all jumped down off the ledge they were on and landed in front of the Digidestind.

"Let me explain, I'm Sariah, but you are forbidden to call me by my real name, just as we are forbidden to speak yours, you will call me Deceiving. This is my partner DarkRenamon, and no I'm not the leader, I'm basically the spokes person," She said and stepped back, it was true, since Volt didn't talk much she usually did the talking for them, or at least she started them off 

"I'm AJ, and this is my partner Pupmon, but you will call me Destruction," AJ said, when he talked he stepped forwards, then backed off, they all did that when they spoke.

 "I'm Ion, this is my partner DemiCompmon, you will address me as Intelligence," Ion said.

"I'm Deimon, this is Tapirmon, you will call me Slavery," For some reason Deimon spoke but he didn't know what he was saying…

"I'm Alexia, this is Sabimon, you will address me as Mystery," Alexia said to them well giving them all a piercing stare.  

"I'm Sapphira, this is KoiHawkmon, you will call me Slyness," Sapphira said with a smirk seeing the death glare Sora was giving her.

"I'm Wild, this is Plantmon, we will call me Wildness," Wild said, wanting to laugh at the look on Joe's face.

"I'm Volt, leader of the Dark Digidestind, this is ShadowAgumon, you WILL call me Shock," Volt said, his eyes never leaving Tai's face, the death glare he was receiving was deadly. 

"Introduce yourselves, unless your scared," Alexia taunted with a smirk.

"FINE!" Kari spat out and said, "I'm Kari, you WILL call me Light then if we have to address you by your Crests then you have to address us by ours."

"I'm TK, you'll call me Hope," TK said with anger in his voice.

"I'm Izzy, you'll address me as Knowledge," Izzy snapped.

"I'm Matt, you WILL address me as Friendship," Matt glared at them all.

"I'm Mimi, call me Sincerity, and don't forget it," Mimi snapped darkly.

"I'm Joe, you will call me Reliability, you and I have a score to settle Wildness," Joe growled.

"I'm Sora, you'll call me Love, you better watch your back Slyness, you're already on my bad side," Sora said, sending her a glare.

"I'm Tai, leader of the Digidestind, this is my partner, Firomon, you will call me Courage," Tai snapped, then added, "For now, and mark my words Volt, you'll regret crossing me." 

Some Digimon watched from safety, all keeping out of sight, as the Digidestind, Dark and Light, had a stare off, then Tai and Volt both shouted something at the same time…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK01:** Done!

**All:** _*Falls over*_

**Sparkmon:** Moron! That was a terrible place to leave off

**SK01:** _*Smiles proudly* I know. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm gonna start working on chapter 6 tomorrow, not bad with chapters for this story, am i?  
  
_

**Sparkmon:** _*Sigh* no_

**SK01:** Well please review, and catch ya'll next time, take note, my authors notes WOULD be longer, but I don't gots no sugar in me and my mom won't give me anymore **:'(**

**Sparkmon:** Oh boy

**_~Sora Kamiya01~ _**


	6. Fights, Breakups, Apologies

**Twist of Fate**

**By:**_ Sora Kamiya01_

**Chapter Six**

**SK01:** _*Sigh* FF.N still ain't working, what the hell is wrong with it?_

**TK:** _*Shrugs* So, we're gonna fight the Dark Digidestind are we?_

**SK01:** No, Tai and Firomon are gonna fight Shadowmon, and he's a tuff cookie, I should know, I made him

**Kari:** You made one of the D-DD (Dark Digidestind) say that they're put Shadowmon on us again…

**SK01:** You did meet him once already…he's the bastard that hurt Tai…

**Sora:** WHAT? _*Looks about ready to explode* WHERE IS HE!_

**SK01:** Hoe down there Sor, Tai's gonna fight him

**Sora:** _*Growls* ONLY TAI CAN CALL ME SOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**SK01:** _*Sweatdrop* You need less of something. Hey…where's Sparkmon?_

**TK, Kari & Sora:** Er…

**SK01:** _*Looks around* *Shrugs* oh wells, warning, there's sheer good FLUFF! Also I did not choose the song for this one, me sister did, so if it doesn't go good with it blame her…now…on with the fic…I WANT FF.N TO WORK!! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some Digimon watched from safety, all keeping out of sight, as the Digidestind, Dark and Light, had a stare off, then Tai and Volt both shouted something at the same time…

"SHADOWMON ATTACK!"

  
"FIROMON GET READY TO FIGHT!"

Shadowmon from behind the Dark ones and flew at the Digidestind at an alarming rate. 

Firomon didn't have a chance to move as Matt and Izzy were thrown backwards and crashed into a bunch of trees. 

Kari screamed and jumped to the ground and it flew over her.

"WE GOTTA GET IT TO SLOW DONE!" Joe yelled, and then suddenly started gagging.

"Joe what?" Mimi said, and then screamed, seeing Shadowmon choking him.

Suddenly the Digimon felt pain in its face and was thrown backwards a bit. It looked up to see a VERY angry Tai glaring at him.

Tai, nodded for Joe to go with Sora, Kari, TK and Mimi by Matt and Izzy's unconscious bodies.

He ran over to them and Firomon came up beside Tai.

  
"You're the one that shot those spikes in my back," Tai started.

"Ohh, a smart one," Shadowmon said, then yelled as Tai unexpectedly punched him in the face again, breaking his nose. 

The Digimon howled in pain and Tai hissed, "You tried to harm Sora."

  
There was a deadly pause, the Dark Digidestind watched on in surprise.

Tai was angry, that was for sure, his fists were clenched and he was shaking.

Shadowmon got up and glared at him, Firomon moved in front of Tai.

Then Shadowmon moved fast, Firomon ended up on the group and Shadowmon had Tai pinned against the cliff, with his hand held tightly around Tai's neck.

"What are your last words now Digidestind?" It hissed.

  
"TAI! NO!" Sora screamed and tried to get to him, but Joe held her back.

Firomon was angry, then suddenly felt energy shoot through him, he looked up and noticed Tai's Digivice giving off a dark blue light.

"Better you then my dad," Tai managed to get out then added, "At least I'll be with my sister."

_'His sister…so she's dead, and his dad? Wait, if I get what he means…his dad killed his sister…'_ Alexia thought, then bit her lip but kept quiet. 

Shadowmon took out one of those spikes and brought it back, ready to ram it into Tai's chest, right where his heart was.

  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Firomon yelled and shot forwards.

  
The light from Tai's Digivice shot out and hit Firomon, causing him to twist and change.

  
"FIROMON…DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

He changed into a large dragon, and a very mean looking one too, with razor sharp claws and teeth.

"DRAGIMON!" 

Dragimon hit Shadowmon with his tail, throwing the Digimon back, and Tai slid into a sitting position against the mountain, gasping for air.

"DARK SPIKE!" Shadowmon yelled, sending his spikes at Dragimon.

"WARRIOR'S SHEILD!" Dragimon yelled and the spikes stopped dead in their tracks, then burst into data.

  
"DRAGON'S FIRE!" Dragimon yelled before Shadowmon could move. 

Shadowmon yelled in pain and then crumpled to the ground, a burnt corps.

  
"RETREAT!" Sariah yelled, when Dragimon turned to them.

  
A black portal opened and they all quickly went through, then it vanished.

  
There was along silence as Dragimon turned back to Firomon, then Sora rushed over to Tai. 

"Are you ok?" She asked well kneeling down next to him.

  
"I'm fine, how are Matt and Izzy?" Tai asked her.

"They're ok, just knocked out," Sora said and helped him stand up. 

Tai looked at Sora fondly, then turned and said, "Those bastards got away."

There was along pause, he saw Joe had Matt on his back and Mimi was holding up Izzy with TK and Kari's help.

"Alright guys, lets get going. Are you ok Firomon?" Tai asked his new partner.

"Yeah, what bugs me is why Digimon don't turn into data when they die anymore," Firomon said, looking at the badly burnt corps of Shadowmon.

  
Tai sighed and said, "Lets get out of here for now, they know we're here."

Firomon nodded and they all started walking, Sora stayed beside Tai the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We need to be careful, you seen what Courage can do when angered, that was THE stupidest move we ever made," Sariah growled.

"Ha! See Alexia, we shouldn't listen to you," Sapphira said. 

"Oh fuck off you slut," Alexia growled at Sapphira and said, "At least I can come up with ideas, the only ideas you can come up with are ways to get guys in bed, and you're only FUCKING 14 YEARS OLD!"

Sapphira stood up and said, "AT LEAST GUYS WILL GO FOR ME! UNLIKE SOME FREAK LIKE YOU! I mean look at me, I'm the beautiful blond and you're the green eyed monster."

Alexia shot her a nasty glare and said, "I happen to like my eyes, thank you, they're rare and different, yours are common ones."

"YOU WANNA GO YOU BITCH?" Sapphira screamed.

  
"BRING IT ON!" Alexia screamed back.

"Cat fight! Meow!" AJ said, causing Wild to crack up.

"Oh for the," Sariah said and went to get up.

"Let them go at it, they'll get all their anger for each other out," Ion said.

Volt and Deimon just watched, Volt with sheer amusement and Deimon without expression, the Digimon we god knows where. 

**_(AN: I know I said Alexia had dagger's in the last chapter, but according to my friend the ones I was referring to are actually caused Sais, so I'm using that now. ARE YOU HAPPY JESS?) _**

Sapphira brought her whip out and tried to whip Alexia, but the girl pulled out her Sais **_(Bleh)_ and cut the whip, shocking them all, they all promised not to touch each other's weapons or damage them.**

"Don't mess with me bitch," She whispered darkly, and walked out the room, slamming the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My head," Matt groaned as he woke up, then looked over and said, "You ok Izzy?"

"Yeah, just a question, who's Izzy?" Izzy asked jokingly, taking a quote from Tentomon.

"You guys are ok," Kari said happily.

"Yeah…" Matt's eyes narrowed and he stood up, and walked over to Tai.

He grabbed Tai's shoulder and forced him to face him.

  
"What the – Matt what the hell?" Tai asked, confused.

"You – him – Digimon – ARGH!" Matt yelled at Tai.

  
"Matt, are you ok?" Sora asked, confused.

Matt didn't see Firomon digivolve so he didn't know he was good, and thought that Firomon was the one that gave them away.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT THING! AND YOU STILL HAVE IT WITH YOU!" Matt yelled angrily.  
  
"What the hell are you on about?" Tai asked, he frowned at Matt.

  
"THAT THING!" Matt yelled well pointing at Firomon.

"I trust Firomon, he's my friend," Tai replied.

"Oh yeah right! You're probably using him!" Matt growled, then smirked evilly, his mind was yelling not to do it but he didn't seem to be in control of his body anymore as he growled, so Tai and Sora could hear, "Just like you're using Sora."

  
"WHAT?" Both burst out, Tai was sheer confused and Sora was both shocked and confused.

"You don't like her, let alone love her; you just didn't want any other guy close to her because she's the only other one you have left, I bet if your fucking twin was still alive you wouldn't care about Sora at all," Matt growled, his mind was in shock at what just left his mouth.

Tears welded up in Sora's eyes and Tai said, "Sora I – that's not true, none of it."

Sora wasn't really listening to him, don't ask why, but she believed what Matt said, she heard Tai talking but didn't listen to what he said, she swung her hand forwards, slapping him clear across the face and yelled, "I HATE YOU!" Then she turned and ran off, crying the entire time.

There was along pause, everyone was in shock at what just happened, none of them noticed some black smoke leave Matt, letting him control his body again.

He looked at Tai, and looked surprised at what he saw, there was shock, hurt, anger, and sadness in his eyes, and years were in them, but he refused to let them fall.

He glared at Matt and snapped, "Thanks for ruining my life!"

With that he also turned and ran into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexia stopped in her tracks, and backed behind a tree as she heard some crying.

She looked out and gasped in shock and muttered, "The Digidestind of Love."

Alexia felt sadness and hurt radiate from the girl, and she heard her say, "So all along Tai never loved me, he just wanted me to replace his bastard sister."

Alexia turned around and looked at the river beside her and thought, _'Oh god, why do I want to help her? I'm her enemy.'_

She remembered hearing Gennai whisper, _'She can be saved' and bit her lip._

Alexia knew she wasn't like the others, she was basically the softy, she knew it.

"Oh, as long as the other's don't find out," She said and felt out for Tai's emotion and found it, the same as Sora.

Alexia took a deep breath and walked around the corner and towards Sora and said, "How do you know he doesn't love you?'

  
Sora's eyes snapped open in reorganization and she jumped up and backed off, her eyes never leaving Alexia's face and she growled, "What do you want?"

"Hold er there, don't ask why but I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna help you," She replied.

  
"What, are you gonna tell me killing Tai in the only answer to my problems?" Sora snapped.

"I could, but I won't. Listen to me; he's just as sad and shocked as you are. Let me guess, Friendship blew up at him and eventually said he didn't love you, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this, if any of the other's find out I'm dead, but…Shadowmon placed a short term virus in Friendship, he couldn't control his own body," Alexia replied.

  
"So, so what Matt said…"

"It isn't true."

  
There was along pause and Sora said, "Why are you doing this?"

Alexia laughed and said, "I don't know, I felt terrible when I saw you crying, plus I'm more or less the softy of the group, unless I'm dealing with Sapphira. Besides, I can sense emotion and Courage's is the same as yours was, hurt and angry. And the last factor is, I've lived without love in me at all since my family was murdered, and I don't want other people to live without it."

There was a long, awkward pause, and then Alexia said, "This meeting never happened."

  
Sora nodded, she wouldn't tell anyone, and just as Alexia turned around to leave she said, "THANK YOU!"

Alexia faced her again, and for the first time in awhile gave her an honest smile, then left.

"Maybe…maybe all of them aren't that bad," She muttered and started running.

_'I can't believe I did that, I should have listened to Tai, why did I just do that? I just said goodbye, and I didn't want to! I hope he forgives me,'_ Sora thought as she continued running. 

She could hear Kari singing lightly to a song as she passed by the camp.

**_In the years to come  
Will you think about these moments that we shared  
In the years to come  
Are you gonna think it over  
And how we lived each day with no regrets  
Nothing lasts forever though we want it to  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you  
  
_**

She didn't need her Digivice to find him this time, she knew where he was, she didn't know why though.

**_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies_**

Rain started pouring down, yet she kept running, she was running to a lake they had seen earlier.

**_In a year from now  
Maybe there'll be things we'll wish we'd never said  
In a year from now  
Maybe we'll see each other,  
standing on the same street corner though it rains  
Each and every end is always written in the stars  
If only I could stop the World I'd make this last_**

Tai sighed and looked in the lake, his eyes were red, and no matter how much he tried he just couldn't hold back tears, which surprised even him. He didn't notice the rain, but he did here a yell.

**_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
And its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies_**

"TAI!" Sora yelled, and stopped as she saw Tai look at his reflection.

Tai turned and stared at her for a minute, then stood up and said, "Sora, what are you doing here?"

  
Tears welded up in her eyes and she rushed forwards and threw herself in his arms and cried out, "I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry."

**_And when you need my arms to run into  
I'll come for you  
Nothing will ever change the way I feel_**

"Sora, what are you doing here, you're gonna get sick," Tai said with worry.

She enough Sora started coughing and Tai led her under a weeping willow tree. 

**  
(An: Those are SO cool, there used to be one in my back yard before we moved) **

****

She curled up to him as they sat down and she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You wouldn't use me, I know you well enough to know that."

Tai held her closer and said, "I don't know what happened with Matt, I don't think it was him really, he was always encouraging me to tell you how I felt…"

"Tai, I-" She got cut off as Tai leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

  
She returned the kiss and they stayed like that for a minute, then they backed off from each other.

  
"I don't know what the hell Matt was on, but I DO love you," Tai said and hugged her tighter.

"I love you too," Sora said and leaned her head against his chest, and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

**_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
And its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
Because a true love never dies _**

They stayed where they were, not moving from their positions.

Up in one of the trees Alexia sighed and shook her head then jumped through a portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Alexia got back she heard terrified yelling from the cell with the Digimon in it.

  
She rushed down and saw a very pissed of Sariah glaring darkly at Gatomon. 

Alexia closed her eyes and turned away, she didn't want to see another one go…

Sariah glared darkly at the cat Digimon and was holding her cheek, which was bleeding and had scratch marks on her face.

Sapphira laughed her evil laugh as Sariah growled, "That will be the last thing you EVER do cat."

She took Sapphira's new whip and swung it through the air, hitting Gatomon in the eyes, causing her to yell in pain. 

"I hope Light is seeing this," Sapphira said with a smirk.

"Bye bye cat," Sariah said and the whip continually shot forwards at the cat Digimon, who cried out in pain, until she died from blood loss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari's eyes snapped open and she sat strait up, sweat was pouring down her face and she was breathing hard.

Tears welded up in her eyes, and she started sobbing out the word 'Gatomon'.

Mimi woke up, and said, "Kari? What's wrong?"

"I saw – I saw – what's her face? Oh yes, Deceiving, kill Gatomon," Kari said, her voice was sad and mad at the same time. 

There was along pause then Kari said, "Tai and Sora are still gone…"

Mimi bit her lip then said, "I can't believe Matt said that."

Kari nodded and said, "I think I heard Sora run behind those trees earlier, I could here her muttering something so I knew it was her, she was running in the direction Tai went."

  
"I hope they'll be ok," Mimi sighed out. 

"I'm sure they will, both are strong," Kari said and looked over at Firomon, who was laying beside her and said, "I'm gonna go back to sleep."

  
Mimi nodded and said, "Night Kar."

  
Kari nodded and lied down beside Firomon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora opened her eyes and noticed in surprise that she was lying on top of Tai, who was sleep and had his arms loosely around her waist.

  
She giggled and said, "Wake up Tai."

Tai groaned in annoyance and opened his eyes a bit and said, "I don't wanna."

"Oh get up you big baby," Sora said and tried to stand up, but Tai's grip got tighter and he rolled over surprising her, causing her to let out a squeak as she ended up on the ground with Tai on top of her.

"Heehee, now try to go," Tai said and laughed.

  
"Tai," Sora whined at him then sighed and thought, 'Might as well make good use of my situation.'

Tai noticed they were just staring at each other, not moving, then Sora leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

  
Tai returned the kiss, and they both took turns doing that for awhile, not hearing the other's looking for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where do you think they are Matt?" TK asked his older brother.

"I don't know, I hope to god together though," Matt replied, it was common knowledge that he felt bad about what happened.

  
They had split up into groups, Matt and TK, Izzy and Joe, and Kari and Mimi, Firomon went with the girls.

"Hey Kari, do you hear that?" Mimi asked, she was now trying to stop her giggles.

Kari listened and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

Mimi moved some branches from the weeping willow and burst into giggles as she saw Tai and Sora, (Who were now standing up) making out.

  
They both jumped away from each other as they heard Mimi and blushed scarlet.

"O-oh, hi Mimi," Sora said with a sheepish smile.

"I take it you two made up," Mimi said between giggles.

Both blushed once again and walked out.

"TAI!" Kari said and hugged her brother, then said, "Gatomon's dead."

  
There was a pregnant pause and Tai said, "you saw it?"

Kari nodded.

  
"Hey Tai," Firomon flew over.

"Hey buddy! Come on, lets get back to the others," Tai said, smiling at his partner and throwing his arm around Sora's shoulder.

Firomon smiled, happy that Tai wasn't mad and flew in the air above them.

Mimi and Kari were ahead and Tai and Sora were directly behind them.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"THERE YOU ARE!" Joe yelled seeing Tai and Sora follow Mimi, Kari and Firomon into the clearing.

  
"Hey guys," Tai said smiling at them all and holding Sora closer to him.

They all noticed Sora hanging off of Tai again and Matt said, "I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok Matt," Tai said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Sora agreed, remembering what Alexia had said.

  
"Yeah…" Matt said.

There was along pause then Izzy said, "I suggest we get going."

  
Getting several nods they all started on their way again.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK01:** FINALLY! FF.N IS WORKING! Funny, when I started this chapter yesterday it wasn't and now it is…_*Sweatdrop*_

**Tai:** And your complaining?

**SK01:** No…

**Tai:** Anyways, so are you waiting till tomorrow to post or doing it today?

  
**SK01:** I think I'll post it with Chapters 4 & 5, so it's out of the way…

**Tai:** Whatever

  
**SK01:** Sparkmon's still missing, oh wells, cya next time

**Tai:** _*Waves* Later! _

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	7. AN Don't you just hate these things?

OK this is just a quick note to tell you all to wait a little bit longer for the chapter well I start it over again, I got it totally done last night but the STUPID DISK it was on said it wasn't formated or something like that but the computer would format it, well doing that it would also delete everything off the FUCKING DISK! So I just decided to re-write the chapter. Sorry peeps, don't know how long it's gonna take me, maybe about 3 days up to a week, I'm really not sure. Sorry again.  
  
Do not fear though, I WILL update this, promise to god!  
  
OH and BlackTerriermon, thanks for the popcorn, but your still gonna die *Holds up her frying pan and goes to look for BlackTerriermon* 


	8. Satiomon & Kubeamon

**Twist of Fate**

**By:** _Sora Kamiya01_

**Chapter Seven**

**SK01:** STUPID COMPUTER! STUPID! STUPID! ARRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**All:** _*Hides*_

**SK01:** Now we need to find a replacement for Matt since Budgie chopped him to bitty pieces with Misty's axe **O.O**

**Tai:** Er…

**SK01:** It was either me or him

**Davis****: You don't hate me but I can be annoying!**

**SK01:** Hmm_…*Walks around __Davis__ well looking at him* OK! You got the job goggles jr._

**TJ:** Hey!

**SK01:** Oops…sorry TJ…well Yolie or Hat girl jr. I need you to- 

**Sari:** HEY!

**SK01: O.O** AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? 

**Yolie: ????**

**Sora:** Who are TJ and Sari?

**SK01:** Yours and Tai's kids from the future…I came up with them, but you guys created them _*Laughs*_

**Sora:** _*Blushes*_

  
**Tai:** _*Blushes*  
  
_

**TJ: O.O** wow, ain't everyday you're the same age as your dad…or your mom for that matter…

**Sari:** No kidden…

**Sora:** _*Faints*_

**TJ & Sari:** **O.O''' OOPS!**

**SK01:** **O.O! Oh lord! Taisuke! Sarika! Look what you did!**

**Both:** Er…sorry!

**SK01:** Well on with the fic…hmm…Sparkmon's still missing…oh and BlackTerriermon, thanks for the popcorn but…YOUR STILL DEAD MEAT RABBIT!

**Takato:** And I thought Rika had a temper

**SK01:** Where the hell do you people come from?

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sariah glared darkly at a picture in her hands, and threw the frame on the ground, smashing it to tons of pieces, the picture lied unharmed.

  
Sariah glared at the picture, then bent down and picked it up and stared at it. She squinted, then gasped, she recognized four people in the picture as people that were related to who she was enemies with now!

All 4 were older then her, but there were many people in the picture.

  
The first one had dark blue hair, dark pewter eyes and pale skin, Jim Kido, brother of Joe Kido.

Then there was a girl with long dark blond perfectly held up hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin, Nicola Ishida, cousin of Matt Ishida and TK Takaishi.

Then there was a boy with shaggy auburn hair, lightly tanned skin and light lavender eyes, Josh Takenouchi, brother of Sora Takenouchi.

Then the last was one a girl with long wavy light brown hair, light tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes, Jen Kamiya, sister of Tai and Kari Kamiya.

She sighed and said, "They all used to be my friends, though older then me…"

  
She looked at everyone else in the picture

Lea Inoue, Ryan Inoue, Jun Motomiya, Sam Ichyjouji, Tyler Kanbara, Norah Canila, Ethan Himi, Jordan Shibayama, Scott Orimoto, Ashley Orion, then, surprisingly in that group was Deimon, Sapphira and Volt…but they were…different. Deimon looked really happy and friendly, Sapphira looked like a normal innocent girl and Volt…well his hair was still white, and his eyes were his normal gray color, without the contacts. None of them realized they had known each other before this…until now Sariah didn't even notice it. 

She sighed and rubbed her temples, then threw the picture to the ground.

She flopped against her bed and sighed, why did stupid Jen's sister have to die, then she got all depressed then started moping around, then Josh starting hanging around her ALL the time, so she didn't do anything stupid, then Nicola started going out with Josh so they were also always together, then Jim went into his studies. Jen started to get better, but started pouring her heart out into her music, so she was always busy, then Sam got hit by that stupid car and he was dead now, his poor brother Ken was stricken…and everyone else just fell apart.

"Oh stupid, no point of thinking of the past," Sariah muttered and got up and fixed herself up.

  
"Especially when we have a mission to handle," A voice said causing Sariah to turn around. 

"Your right DarkRenamon," She replied, then sighed, took one look at the picture and followed her partner out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari's eyes snapped open as she heard the oddest sound ever, it was like a flute…but… different. It was more…haunting, then a flute.

  
"What in the world?" She muttered and stood up, and listened carefully and gasped, she heard a voice singing too.

  
She looked around the camp, TK was sleep next to were she lied a moment ago, Mimi and Matt were leaning on a tree, Mimi's head resting on his shoulder, Izzy was asleep sitting up with his laptop in his lap, Joe was lying with his head resting on his bag and Tai and Sora were cuddled up together…like always. No one was missing so what could it be?

"What's that sound?" She asked out loud, not realizing someone woke up.

  
"What sound?" A sleepy TK asked.

"Oh sorry for waking you TK, but listen."

Both were quiet and TK's eyes widened, then he said, "I guess…it wouldn't hurt to go and see what it is well they're still asleep."

"OK," Kari said happily, she was planning on going anyway, and someone with her was an added bonus.

  
The two picked up their bags, just in case, and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They traveled for about an hour until TK said, "It's coming from up there."

Kari looked up to see there were two small animals sitting on top of a giant boulder.

One looked like a mouse with wings on it's back and the other looked like a cat.

"They look like Gatomon and Patamon," Kari said with a painful sound in her voice.

  
"They do, just like Firomon looks like Agumon!" TK said with surprise.

  
Kari looked at her friend and said, "You don't think?"

  
"It's possible," He replied then realized the music stopped and the two Digimon we're staring  at them.

"Hello?" Kari asked them.

"We're not gonna hurt you, were the Digidestind, NOT the Dark Ones," TK said to them.

  
The two sighed in relief and jumped down by them.

  
The cat sniffed them then said, "They're truthful. Hello, I'm Kubeamon."

"And I'm Satiomon," The mouse said.

"Hi, I'm TK, Digidestind of Hope," TK said.

  
"And I'm Kari, Digidestind of Light."

  
"Oh! We've heard of you two before! You used to have those angle Digimon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon!" Satiomon said.

  
"Yeah," Kai said with a bit of pain in her voice.  
  
TK didn't know exactly how Kari, or Joe or Sora or Tai felt; he hadn't seen his Digimon die…yet.

He then heard a sound behind them and turned around to see a Monchromon staring at them, and angry look on its face.

  
"Kari, KARI!" TK yelled at her.

  
"What?" She asked him, slightly annoyed; she had been talking to Kubeamon and Satiomon.

Her eyes widened and Satiomon yelled, "RUN! OR IN MY CASE FLY!"

All four took off, but not before the Digimon could attack, causing the ground around them to collapse and then all of them fell in the hole.

  
The last thing any of them heard was Kari's high pitched scream, which was heard by everyone else back at the camp, "TTTTTTAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai's eyes snapped open as he heard his sister scream his name.

Everyone else woke up to and Matt started to panic, yelling, "TK! TK! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"He's probably with Kari dumbass," Tai snapped at Matt and stood up.

Matt turned around and glared at Tai and said, "My brother's gone, with your sister, she probably dragged him off…your WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY HAS PROBLEMS WITH JUMPING INTO THINGS!"  
  


"Shut up Matt!" Sora growled and walked up beside Tai then said, "Tai didn't do anything, so don't growl at him." 

"OH SHUT UP BITCH! TK WHERE ARE YOU?" Matt yelled well tuning his back to Sora.

Tai felt anger go through his whole body when Matt called Sora a bitch; he noticed that Sora was also glaring at the blonde.

"Fuck you Ishida," Tai swore at him, there were really no young kids around so he didn't care about his language.

  
"What did you say Kamiya?" Matt growled well turning around.

Tai walked forwards then snapped, "You heard me."

There was along deadly silence then Matt shot forward and tackled Tai roughly to the ground, and punching him in the face and yelled, "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"  
  


"MATT STOP! TK WILL BE FINE!" Mimi said, she couldn't believe Matt was doing this, and for no reason at all!

Tai pushed Matt off him and stood up, and was about to attack Matt if Sora hadn't put her hand on his shoulder.

Tai visibly calmed down, but that made Matt madder, and he marched up to the two.

  
What Matt did made Mimi scream and Izzy and Joe gasp in shock, he brought his fist back, and punched SORA has hard as he could, causing her to hit the ground well holding her face in pain and he yelled, "DON'T INTERFERE WITH OUR FIGHTS EVERY AGAIN!"

Tears welded up in Sora eyes from pain, could you blame her? 

Mimi held her breath as she saw Tai about to blow up, he glanced at her and gave her a questioning looks 

She shook her head and mouthed 'Matt deserves it'.

Tai brought his fist back and punched Matt harder then it seemed possible for him to do, causing the blond to fly backwards and hit the ground.

There was along pause, Mimi, Izzy's and Joe's eyes were on Matt, but Firomon was with Tai and Sora.  
  
Tai knelt down next to the girl in pain and said, "Let me see it."

  
She had been holding her cheek from pain, and was almost scared to let another guy even touch it, but she trusted Tai with her life, she knew he'd never do anything to hurt her. She moved her hand and Tai's eyes widened.

  
"Is it that ugly?" Sora asked.

"No, but' it's bad," Tai said and touched it gently, causing her to wince from pain and backed away from him.

  
"Hey, hey, it's ok, I promise, I'll never hurt you," Tai said then leaned in and gently touched her cheek with the palm of his hand.

She winced again, but soon relaxed and moved against him, the tears leak out of her eyes onto Tai's hand.

He stood up and helped her up and she moved into his arms and put her head on his shoulder.

Tai glared at Matt and said in a low, very dangerous voice, "If you dare call her anything inappropriate, or dare touch her again, it'll be your death day."

There was along pause then Tai put on his leader voice and said, "We need to find TK and Kari, but because Kari's scream echoed all over the place there's no real way of knowing which way they went. I suggest we split into three groups of two to spread over the area? Agreed?" 

  
They all nodded and Tai said, "I was going to have the groups Mimi and Sora, Joe and Izzy and Matt and myself, but I think I'll change that. Sora, you're with me, Mimi, go with Izzy, Joe your stuck with Matt…sorry dude," Tai said to Joe and then said, "Alright people, MOVE OUT!"

  
They all went in different directions hoping to find the youngest of the Digidestind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK groaned as his eyes opened, to see a huge cave.

"Kari?" He asked, shaking the girl who he saw lying feet away from him.  

She groaned, then opened her eyes, blinked, looked around and said, "Where are we?"

"Well we're underground, but that's obvious," TK said then added, "Aside from that, I don't know."  
  


"Oh! This isn't just any cave," Came the voice of Kubeamon.

  
"It isn't?" Kari asked.

  
"No, it leads to a temple, in the temple no evil can enter, but there's supposed to be a lot around in this cave," Satiomon said to them.

"Well, shouldn't we go there?" TK asked.

  
"Yeah," came the three others voices.

"But we'll have to be fast, or else the evil Digimon will get us…and I suggest we move," Kubeamon said, her ears twitched as she heard a sound.

  
They all got up and TK and Kari followed Satiomon and Kubeamon quickly through the cave, panicking as they heard something start chasing after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi suddenly stopped and rounded to Izzy and said, "You're smart, so tell me, why do we all seem to be falling apart?"

Izzy bit his lip and said, "Truthfully Mimi, I think it's because we're just…growing up, if you look at it, we're all really different, if we had to be split into certain groups at school or something Joe and I would be with the 'geeks', you would be with the 'popular people', TK and Kari…well…they'd just be with kids their age, Matt would be with the 'rebels' and Tai and Sora would probably be with the athletic people."  
  
Mimi sighed and said, "I just hope we all manage to stay friends somehow."

"I'm pretty sure we'll always remain friends, maybe not close friends, but always friends, it's impossible not to…especially after all that's happened to us," Izzy said to his friend.

  
There was along pause then Mimi said, "I hope your right."

Izzy sighed and said, "I do too Mimi, I do too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matt, why'd you hit Sora?" Joe asked after awhile.

  
"Because she should leave mine and Tai's fights along and just mind her own business," Matt growled.

  
"Matt! Tai's her boyfriend, she has a right to stop him from fighting," Joe said.

Matt glared at him and said, "A girl can't fight a man's fight." Then he continued walking.

  
Joe stood there for a moment, thinking about what Matt said, then ran after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai, Sora and Firomon walked silently through the forest, looking for the youngest Digidestind.

Tai glanced sideways at the girl to see her blinking sleep away from her tired eyes, well touching her bruise lightly, it was purple now and if you looked closely you could see some blood just under the skin.

He sighed, and placed his hand over hers, causing her to look at him.

"You look exhausted," Tai said with a small smile.

"I'm ok," She said and yawned.

  
"Yeah right," Tai said then picked her up and said, "You sleep for awhile."

She tried to object and move but she didn't, instead she fell asleep soon later.

"Firomon, do you know if there are any Crests in this area?" Tai asked.

  
"Well I think there are actually, I'm the only one that knew I was a Digidestind Digimon, I was giving the knowledge because I would hold it in the longest when tortured and one of us had to know," Firomon said.

  
"Do you know who the other ones are?" Tai asked, getting a nod and he said, "Who?"

"Sorry Tai, I can't tell you that," Firomon replied.

Tai sighed then said, "Alright. I just hope we find Kari and TK before something happens to them…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari screamed as something shot by her head, slicing her cheek. 

"Kari! Are you ok?" TK asked her, seeing the blood drip down onto her shoulder.

"I'm ok," She said as they continued running, whatever was chasing them was catching up.

"There it is!" Satiomon yelled.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Kubeamon said as they started running up the steps. 

They got to the top and pushed the door open, then ran in and it closed tightly behind them.

They panted and Kari held her cheek so it wouldn't bleed as much, and thought, 'I'm gonna be strong like Tai, this is just a little cut…it's nothing to cry over…although it DOES hurt.'

"Are you ok Kari?" Kubeamon asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little scratch," Kari replied.

Suddenly both her and TK's tags light up, causing them to see everything clearly.

TK gasped and said, "Look!"

Everyone looked the way he was pointing to see two Crests floating side by side, a pink one and a yellow one. The yellow one was a star with angel wings and the pink one was a flower with angel wings.

"Hey look Kubeamon; those are the same symbols as on us!" Satiomon said.

Now that TK and Kari could see the two Digimon clearly they could see that they indeed had the symbols on them…Kubeamon's was on her back and Satiomon's was on his forehead.

Suddenly the two Crests light up, and the yellow one flew into TK's tag well the pink one flew into Kari's. 

They stared at them for a minute, and then there was a cracking sound. They all turned around to see, much to their horror, that the thing outside was starting to break the door down!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai sighed as he sat down; Sora woke up and was now washing her face and Firomon was eating fruits.

"Hey look!" Sora said suddenly.

Tai rushed over to her side and saw clearly a huge junk of the path was torn out, and there was a cave underneath.

"Listen," Firomon said, hearing the bangs coming out from it.

"Lets go," Tai said and they all jumped down into the hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK and Kari stared at the creature with fear on their faces, it was huge, and basically it looked like those pictures of the "Yeti" with long white fangs and blood red eyes, and what looked horribly like blood dripping off the teeth. 

"W-who's that?" Kari stuttered out. 

"I don't know," Kubeamon said.

"I've seen it before…in a book in Gennai's house," TK said and stared the Digimon in the eyes.

It roared and shot what looked like acid at Kari.

  
"Look out!" TK yelled and pushed her out of the way, causing both of them to slide across the floor.

It jumped at them and…stopped.

"KARI! TK!" A males voice yelled. 

Kari's eyes widened in terror as the creature turned around and she screamed, "TAI! DON'T!"

Tai stopped as he saw the creature, and no one had a chance to act as it hit Tai, Sora and Firomon, knocking them down the stairs, and knocking them unconscious.

  
It started to move towards them, TK and Kari stared on in horror…not seeing TK's yellow and green Digivice start to let off green light and Kari's Light Pink and Dark Pink Digivice let off Dark Pink light… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ looked on in amusement as Patamon ran in the large hamster wheel he forced it in. 

"Run little pig, run," He said and started throwing knives at Patamon, who ran faster as to not get hit.

  
"AJ come on!" Sapphira said as she walked in, her voice filled with annoyance.

  
AJ jumped from surprise and threw his last knife, suddenly the wheel stopped.

Sapphira's eyes widened then she said, "Nice shot. Now come on."

"Oh thanks Sapphira, you made me lose my play toy," AJ's voice could be heard as he followed her out.

The knife was through Patamon's side, and was stuck in the wall on the other side; blood was running from the wound. He was dead, for where it hit it passed through his heart; his eyes were still wide with shock, a sight that TK would see in his sleep the next night…  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK01: **Ok dun, I dunt care how I ended it, I just wanted to finish this chapter…well no big note this time…please R&R and cya'll next time.

~Sora Kamiya01~


	9. Going Pyro

**Twist of Fate**

**By: **Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Eight **

**SK:** Sorry for the chapter being so…quick and DUMB last time, I just don't know what to write…but I'm determined to finish this. 

**Sari:** Whatever…that's what you said about Season 2 AU

**SK:** Sue me…I had it stretched out to long…this one will be maybe around 15 chapters…not 50!

**Sora:** But you WERE doing a whole season

**SK:** I know…anyways I just thought I could mention that my friend Jess the Battlemage helped me come up with a lot of different things in this story, so he deserves credit for ALL the male Dark Digidestind, I created the females. Also he helped me come up for the meanings of the new Crests and some of the END of the story line, oh and in this chapter there's some Izzy/Mimi FRIENDSHIP! They are nothing more then friends in this fic…got it? 

**Sora:** Wow…couldn't REALLY do a dark fic on your own could ya? 

**SK:** _*Shrugs* I never REALLY tried_

**Tai:** _*Bursts in the room* YOU!_

**SK: O.O!** Er…Tai…lets talk about this…

  
**Tai:** YOU HURT SORA!

**SK:** Well actually Matt did…

**Tai:** You made him!

**SK:** And you got to get all mushy with Sora afterwards!

  
**Tai:** At the end you hurt Sora!

**Sora:** Hey…at the end you hurt Tai too…

**Sari:** _*Grabs some popcorn and sites on the couch* This I gotta see _

**SK:** Er…look! It's Matt doing the Chicken Dance in his underwear 

**Tai & Sora: O.O!** _*Turns around*_ Where?

**SK:** _*Turns and runs for her life*_

**Tai:** AFTER HER! _*He and Sora gives chase* _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kari's eyes widened in terror as she saw the creature close in on her brother, Sora and Firomon.

"TAI! NO!" She screamed and jumped up.

TK was by her side in and instant and held her back so she wouldn't run forwards.

  
"NO! TK LET ME GO! TAI! SORA!" Kari screamed.

  
"No Kari! You'll get yourself killed and then Tai will kill me!" TK said with a smirk.

The green light in TK's Digivice burst out brightly, the same with the dark pink light from Kari's.

The two Digimon suddenly looked up, then shot forwards.

"Satiomon Digivolve too…"

Satiomon twisted into a male human-like Digimon with Angel wings.

"Guardianmon!"

"Kubeamon Digivolve too…"

Kubeamon also twisted into a human-like Digimon, but was a female with angel wings.

"Holymon!" 

"Guardianmon?" TK said with wide eyes.

  
"Holymon?" Kari said in awe.  

"Leave them along!" Holymon said then made a flower shape with her hands and yelled, "Spirit of Light!"

It smacked the vile looking Digimon, sending him into a brick wall shattering it to pieces and causing lots of dust to go everywhere.

  
"Where is it…I can't see it!" Kari yelled to TK.

"I don't KNOW!" TK yelled that last part as the Digimon, who none of them knew the name for, grabbed him from behind 

"TK!" Kari yelled at him.

The creature brought it's claws down to slice open TK's neck but he moved, although his stomach got cut pretty badly.

"TK!" Guardianmon yelled and then yelled, "Rays of Peace!"

Golden light struck the Digimon in the head…it howled in pain and threw TK across the room.

"NO!" Kari screamed, realizing what the fall could do to her best friend.

Suddenly Tai caught TK before he hit the ground.

The Digimon roared in anger and Kari ran over to her brother in fright.

Sora made her way over to Tai when the creature picked her up.

  
"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Tai growled.

  
"Tai!" Kari said in surprise.

The creature almost smashed Sora in the head but both Digimon yelled, "Brilliant Waves!"

The creature howled in pain, and everyone else shielded their eyes, then the light was gone, so was the creature and the Digimon we're back to their rookie stages.

"Nice to see ya again Kubeamon, Satiomon," Firomon said to them.

  
"Yeah," Both replied.

"Are you alright Sora?" Tai asked her.

"I'm fine," Sora said with a smile then stood up and said, "How do we get out of here?"

They all went into silence...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the Dark Digidestind sat in a room, all around a table.

"We need to stop these Digidestind now!" Volt said.

"What's the problem, I mean we're like so much stronger then they are now," Sapphira said.

"That's true, but think about it, we're strongest now because we have our full powers, they don't, but they'll have two traits to depend on if they get their new Crests," Ion said then added, "And we'll only have one trait."

"We'll be able to over power them easily," Wild said.

  
"Don't be stupid! They're stronger then you think!" Alexia snapped suddenly then looked at the ceiling then said, "We have to play our strengths…"

"I say we hit em and hit em hard," AJ said. 

"I say we get rid of the last 3 Digimon," Wild said.

"I say we get a new base," Volt said suddenly and stood up.

  
"What?" Everyone else asked.

Volt smirked and opened a door with loads of gasoline in it and said, "Pour it everywhere, then I'll go up to the tower and drop a match, I can jump from there…all the prisoner's here will die."

They all nodded and went to get their Digimon.

"Hey Volt…what about Gennai?" Deimon spoke up.

  
"Bring him," Volt said as they all started pouring the gas everywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing?" A scared Palmon said as she saw DarkRenamon drag an unconscious Gennai by.

"Getting rid of you," AJ said then smirked and said, "This is gonna be cool!"

"What?" Tentomon asked, but they were gone.

  
Suddenly fire came rushing down the stairs.

All three of the Digimon stared with wide eyes then looked at each other.

"Crap!" Gabumon said and they all trued to get away.

Palmon let out a scream and the two male Digimon turned around to see her burning badly…turning into ashes. 

Next the fire caught onto Gabumon's fur, burning it and scorching his back, causing blood to run out of it and eventually he died from blood loss.

  
Tentomon on the other hand was smothered by the smoke when trying to fly away.

Well all this was happening Mimi, Matt and Izzy all woke from their slumbers with wide eyes…the last of their Digimon were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai bandaged TK's stomach, getting a few whines from the younger boy.

"Hey I'm doing my best…I mean I'm no Joe!" Tai said to him getting a laugh from return.

Sora, Kari and the Digimon we're all asleep by a fire Firomon had made.

"Hey Tai, I-I saw that AJ dude…I mean Destruction kill him," TK said.

Tai sighed and said, "I promise…they'll get what's coming to them."

"I don't understand why Deimon went over to them," TK suddenly said.

"I don't know TK…I really don't know," Tai said to the young boy honestly. 

There was along pause and Tai and, "Get some sleep buddy."

TK nodded and soon went to sleep, leaving Tai to ponder their next move.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Volt jumped down from the top of a steep cliff and landed next to Wild.

"Their status?" He said.

"They're all split up…there's two that way, two that way, and four that way…the group of four have three Digimon with them," Ion said.

Alexia rolled her eyes and said, "How about us three girls take on the group of four, well Ion, Wild and AJ go that way, and Volt and Deimon go that way."

There was along pause then Volt said, "Move out."

They all moved out in their own groups.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi stared at the ground as she and Izzy walked, they both knew what it was like now to see your best friend killed in front of their eyes.

Suddenly they both heard a scream and a plead for help.

"Come on Mimi," Izzy said and led the girl down the path quickly. 

They came upon a scene which made Mimi really ticked off, a large Kuwagamon was attacking a small plant Digimon.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mimi yelled and rushed forwards.

"MIMI!" Izzy yelled at the girl. 

The Kuwagamon had its head close to the ground, and yelled in pain, when Mimi's platform clad foot hit it directly in it's tiny buggy eyes.

She quickly picked up the unconscious plant Digimon and back towards Izzy.

"RUN!" She screamed at him, and both took off down the path, not noticing the green pendent that slipped into Mimi's tag.

The two ran then Izzy recognized a tree up head.

He grabbed Mimi's arm and yanked her and the Digimon in it.

"What the? Where are we?" Mimi asked him.

"Inside a hiding tree…I remember Motimon showed Tai and myself what they looked like our first day here," Izzy said sadly remembering his old friend. 

Mimi sat down and looked at the Digimon and said, "She reminds so much like Palmon, aside from the fact that she's pink…"

"You know…Tai's Digimon reminded him of Agumon…maybe we have to be looking for Digimon which reminds us of our old partners," Izzy said.

Mimi suddenly gasped.

  
"What?" Izzy asked looking up.

Mimi pointed to the Digimon's leg, and on it's knee was a green symbol of two tear drops with the point tips touching side by side inside of a flower. 

"She must be your Digimon," Izzy said after a few seconds.

"Where do you get that?" Mimi asked.

"Your crest is the same as that symbol," Izzy said pointing to her tag.

  
Mimi looked down with shock and said, "When did I get that?"

She touched the pendent and stared at her new Crest and said, "I didn't see it there before." 

"It must have went in when we were running," Izzy said.

Mimi held it up and looked at it, then said, "Wonder what it means?"

Izzy stared at it and said, "There's no way of knowing until someone tells us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Matt and Joe went that way well Izzy and Mimi went that way?" Kari asked Tai and Sora as they all returned to where the camp originally was.

"Yeah," Sora replied.

  
There was along pause then TK said, "I think we should split up so we can find them faster."

Tai bit his lip then said, "Alright, TK and Kari go that way, Sora and I will go this way."

"OK, but don't do anything we wouldn't approve of," Kari said with a laugh as she, TK, Kubeamon and Satiomon all ran off one way, away from Tai and Sora's blushing faces.

"Ain't kids so cute?" Firomon said.

"Whatever," Tai said then took Sora's hand and said, "Alright, let's get going." And he, Sora and Firomon started off the way Izzy and Mimi went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, she's waking up," Mimi said as the Digimon opened up her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, who are you?" The Digimon asked.

"I'm Mimi and this is Izzy, we're two of the GOOD Digidestind."

  
"Oh good. My name's Likamon, I see you have my crest," The Digimon said well pointing to Mimi's new Crest.

The two Digidestind looked at each other with semi surprise…this Digimon didn't seem shy at all…

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**SK:** Well this took forever to do…and it's not that long and it's rushed…but oh well…

**Tai:** Hey SK, weren't you gonna give them an announcement?

  
**SK:** Oh yeah…guess what everyone?

_*The door bursts open*_

  
**Sparkmon:** I'M BACK! I escaped away from BlackAgumon…Taichi he and the disclaimers are planning a major attack on you

**Sora:** Oh  boy…

**SK:** Whatever…glad to have ya back feather head…

**Tai:** OK truce is off

**Sora:** Damn strait

**SK:** Shit…. _*Runs off with Tai and Sora close behind* _

**__**

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	10. New Friendship and Reliability

**Twist of Fate**

**  
By:** Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Nine **

**SK:** Sorry this took so long, I'm a bit stuck with this story. If you have ANY ideas at all, please, please, please, please, please tell me them. And yes I do give the credit to people who DO help...well that's just Jess right now but you get the point

**Cody:** You're rambling again

**SK:** Well excuse me. Look who I'm stuck in this house with _*Points to all the authors and Digidestind/Tamers*_

**Sparkmon:** This was BlackTerriermon's best work yet! Wish I thought of it first.

**SK:** Shut up or I'll send you to a Matt cloning farm...where'd that come from?

**Sparkmon:** _*Shuts up*_

**SK:** Well, just so you know Mimi and Likamon didn't fight because, there wasn't any evil Digimon in that area aside from Kuwagamon, and he didn't chase after them

**Jess:**_ *Walks over* She was just too lazy to write a fight seen_

**SK:**_ *Glares at him* SHUT UP!_

**Jess:** No

**SK:** _*Kicks him in the shin*_

  
**Jess: O.O** _*Five minutes later* **. **OUCH! _*Shakes his fist at her*__

**SK:** Slow reflexes _*Laughs*_ Well, just to take up space in this fic to make it seem longer _*Smiles innocently*_ Lets go around so I can introduce who's here...just incase you're reading this and never read Ten Powers – The Myotismon Era

  
**SK:** You already met Jess...or **_Jess the Battlemage_ _*Points a chair where he's holding his leg in pain*_ I'm probably gonna regret that later _*Looks down at her platform shoes and laughs* *Moves along to see two girls playing a video game*_**

**SK:** These are **_Lucky Bug1_, I'll be calling her Lucky, and ****_BudgerigarLT_, I call her Budgie **

**Both girls:** _*Wave off handedly then go back to the game*_

**SK:** O....k. Well the quiet one over there is Dawn, whose screen name is **_Agumon 2003_**

**Dawn:** _*Waves*_

**SK:** There's **_Taichi Kamiya3_ over there on that computer...probably working on a Hentai right now _*Rolls her eyes*_**

**SK:** _*Walks over* And there's Lilac Kamiya, the best female Taiora author around...dunno who's the best male one yet..._

**Lilac:** I'm not the b-EST! _*Yells as she falls*_

  
**SK:** _*Sweatdrop* There's number 75 Lucky!_

**Lucky:** Dood  **o**-o****

**SK:** Anyways...also Sparkmon and all Digidestind & Tamers are here...but they're Digimon aren't. Well I guess we should get onto the fic, I've taking up enough room with this. Oh and yes, all these people are authors on ff.n. Please read and review! Catch ya later!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sariah suddenly stopped, causing Sapphira and Alexia to almost crash into her.

"Jesus, what's your problem?" Sapphira asked.

"They split up," Sariah said and gritted her teeth, then said, "So what do we do now?"

She was staring at Alexia who though for a moment then said, "Sapphira, go after Hope and Light, you didn't kill either of their Digimon so they'll wait a few seconds before attack, Sariah and I will go after Courage and Love."

Sapphira, who was normally one to argue with Alexia, paused for a moment, then nodded her head and went the way TK and Kari did

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt stumbled to the ground a bit after tripping over something and said, "GOD DAMNIT!"

Joe jumped then looked over at what it was...or they were actually.

"Crests!" Joe said studying the two symbols.

The grey one had a cross that looked like it was originally supposed to be made of water, with what looked like waves behind it.

  
The blue one looked like those ying-yang things and had patterns of ice slashing out in every which way behind it.

Both started to glow and slide into Matt and Joe's crests.

Joe took his Digivice and looked at it, it was a light grey with a grayish-blue on it and Matt's was a bright blue with dark green on it.

"Wow," Joe said.

"Our Digimon must be near by," Matt said suddenly.

"Well I guess we should find them..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi held the sleeping form of her new Digimon well looking at her Digivice, a bright green with light pink on it.

Likamon muttered something in her sleep and rolled over, Mimi stared at her then sighed and said, "I hope you're not mad Palmon...and yes I know you're watching over me."

Izzy glanced at his friend then said, "Don't worry about it Mimi, I'm sure Palmon understands, and I feel Tentomon watching over me too."

Mimi nodded then stared back up at the Digital Sky, it was too calm...the calm before the storm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tai..." Sora stared at her boyfriend and grabbed his arm.

Tai turned to her and said, "Yeah?"

"I don't feel too good, can we take a break?" Sora asked, leaning onto him for support.

  
Tai's eyes widened then he picked her up and looked around, he then walked over to a spot with a lot of soft grass on it and set her down, then sat beside her and said, "How don't you feel good?"

"My head hurts and I feel sick," Sora said to him.

Tai nodded then smiled affectionately at her, placed a hand on her head then said, "Get some sleep."

Sora nodded and snuggled up to him and soon fell asleep.

Tai stared up at the sky well stroking Sora's hair.

Firomon came beside his partner and said, "You really care about her, don't you?"

  
Tai nodded then said, "How couldn't I?" 

Firomon smirked and shook his head at Tai and soon fell asleep along with Sora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, I don't understand how Deimon went bad," Matt said as he and Joe sat by the fire they made.

"Oh?" Joe asked him.

"Yeah, he always reminded me of TK honestly. He was always trustworthy, friendly, kind and always willing to lend a helping hand, but when we seen him back there, well, it didn't seem like him, he was so emotionless," Matt explained. 

Joe sighed then said, "I honestly don't know what to tell you bud." 

Matt shook his head and said, "On a different subject, why do I feel like the worst is coming?"

"I know what you mean, the calm before the storm," Joe agreed. 

Matt nodded, he knew something bad was going to happen...all the Digidestind knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ion sighed as he walked back into their new base, he decided to come back and watch all teams of Digidestind,

  
As he walked past a room with thick oak doors, a few bars on the front a man's voice said, "It's so hard to believe that they were all innocent at once." 

Ion stopped and looked into the room to see Gennai mumbling to himself, the old man was smarter then any of the Dark Digidestind thought, and smarter then the Digidestind would ever know.

Ion continued walking; as long and the old geezer was locked up he could do no harm to them.  

Gennai heard Ion walk through a door then turned to his small hand-held computer, he was piecing the clues together piece by piece, finding out their pasts was hard, but now he knew what happened to all to make them this way.

He typed in the name 'Deimon Takaishi' and all the information he found out about Deimon came up.

_Deimon Takaishi. Age 14. Deimon is cousin to Takeru Takaishi (TK) and Yamato Ishida (Matt). He is normally friendly and helpful but is currently under a mind control, turning his crest into the Crest of Slavery from the Crest of Freedom. If he had choose sides on his own free will he would have been fighting with the Digidestind. _

Gennai shook his head sadly then typed in 'Alexia Kimato."

_Alexia Kimato.__ Age 13. Alexia doesn't have any living family. It's currently unknown to all the other Dark Digidestind who her family was and who she currently lives with. According to her, her family was murdered 3 years ago. She choose to stay with the Dark Digidestind thinking that no one could understand her. She seems to be hiding a secret though._

Gennai made Alexia and Deimon's profiles come up and he said, "These two can be saved, but I'm not so sure about the others..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain started pouring onto the ground, making it muddy and slushy. 

Sariah growled, but she wouldn't complain with words about her favorite shoes getting wet.

She couldn't help but notice Alexia wasn't herself lately, she wasn't in to threatening any Digimon or Sapphira lately. 

"Hey Lexi, are you alright?" She asked in a motherly tone.

Alexia sighed then said, "Did you ever have a huge secret, and the person you had to keep it from was either your best friend or your enemy?"

Sariah blinked at the younger girl and said, "No..."

"Well then you wouldn't understand me right now. Sorry Sariah...when I want to talk, I will," Alexia said.

Sariah nodded then looked in front of her and gasped, then yanked Alexia behind the bushes.

"What the hell?" Alexia hissed at her.

"Courage and Love are right there!" Sariah said in a whisper.

Alexia turned and looked out through a part of bushes and sure enough they were there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora groaned, and then opened her eyes to find herself staring directly into Tai's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey," Tai said to her, and took her hand gently in his then continued, "How's my girl?"

Sora smiled then sat up, leaning her head in the crook of his neck and said, "You're girl's fine now, I think it was just stress pains, you know, from everything that's been happening lately."

**_(Note: Yes there are such thing, I learned that in Health Class...)_**

Tai nodded and wrapped his arm around her and touched his forehead to hers and said, "Yeah, but not all the things that have happened are bad."

Sora smiled and giggled then said, "Why don't you show me what that was again that was so good?"

  
Tai smirked at her then leaned in and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sapphira walked silently through the forest, thinking about what Alexia had said to her once, 'What happened to you when you were little to make you this way?'

She sighed and thought, _"If you only knew. My mother abused me and my brother physically, and my dad rapped BOTH of us. I swear if I see that fucking sick bastard anywhere again I'll kill him!" _

Sapphira stopped, realizing she had broke her promise to herself about never thinking of him again, and growled and kicked a small innocent Digimon near by as hard as she could.

It yelled and hit the ground with a thump then stared back up at her in horror.

She was about to strike it with her whip when she stopped and thought for a moment.

She put the whip away then growled at the Digimon, "Get out of here before I change my mind."

The Digimon got up and ran away ask fast as it could and the Dark Digidestind of Slyness continued walking towards the Digidestind of Hope and Light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deimon stopped as he saw his cousin through the bushes, he was a bit behind Volt.

"What?" Volt said to him suddenly. 

"Matt," He muttered out, his Crest going blank for a moment then switching back.

"Where?" Volt said and looked through the bushes and said, "Bingo."

ShadowAgumon and Tapirmon both walked forwards and said, "We're ready."

Volt and Deimon both nodded and prepared to fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matt, did you hear that?" Joe asked.

"Hear what?" Matt replied, slightly annoyed that his friend was hearing things.

"Probably us," A voice said, causing the two boys to turn around.

There was along pause then Matt said, "Deimon..."

"Slavery," Volt replied then added, "Shock."

Matt glared at him then both boys backed up some as ShadowAgumon and Tapirmon appeared.

"I hope you're ready for this," Shadowmon said well getting ready to attack

"Leave them alone!" A voice yelled, and a small dog Digimon and a small seal Digimon ran in front of Matt and Joe, on the dogs neck was the same sign as on Matt's Crest and  on the seals paw (Or whatever it is, a flipper or something) was Joe's Crest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai broke away from Sora well hearing something in the bushes.

  
"Tai what?" Sora said, and got up from her sitting position.

Tai looked at her for a moment before pushing her to the ground as a group of what looked like Diamonds just missed her head.

"What the?" Sora cried out in shock.

Suddenly both turned around to see a tiger looking Digimon and a fox like Digimon.

"Who are you?" Tai growled as he pulled himself then Sora off the ground, Firomon flying in front of them.

"This is my partner, DarkRenamon," Sariah said as she came out from the bushes.

"And this is my partner, Sabimon," Alexia added well coming out of the woods.

Tai moved in front of Sora and said, "What the fuck do you want?" 

"Well nothing really," Sariah said then yelled, "DarkRenamon!"

"Dark Diamond Storm!"

Sora screamed as Tai pulled both her and him out of the way, but both still got cut in places.

"Pyro Blaster!" Firomon yelled, shooting a stream of white hot fire and DarkRenamon.

The Digimon winced then continued fighting with Firomon.

As she watched Alexia suddenly said, "Sariah! I have a great idea!"

"Oh?" The older girl asked, then smirked as her companion whispered her idea and said, "Great idea."

"Sabimon!" Alexia said and pointed towards the two injured Digimon then said, "Courage."

  
The Digimon nodded and shot not at Tai but at Sora.

Tai noticed this and tried to pull her out of the way again but the Digimon ended up pinning the girl to the ground, it sharp claws piercing her shoulders and she cried out in pain.

Alexia and Sariah quickly went to Sora and Sabimon moved, and the two grabbed each on of the girl's arms and Alexia moved one of her Sais (Bleh) under Sora's neck and Sariah said, "We tell you what Courage, the girl will go unharmed...well not harmed anymore from us for the moment, your Digimon will stay here also, and you come with us instead."

"Tai don't!" Sora yelled at her then stopped realizing Alexia had a dagger like object near her neck. 

Alexia suddenly spoke up, "On the other hand you and your Digimon stay here and we bring her with us and kill her."

Tai's eyes flashed with anger towards the two girls then growled, "Fine. I'll go with you." 

"Now that's a good boy," Sariah said in a babyish voice, and then Alexia kicked her and shook her head no.

"DarkRenamon, Sabimon, leave," Sariah said, and both Digimon jumped through a black portal that appeared.

They let go of Sora, and Tai took the girl into his arms for a moment in a hug and kissed her, and then said, "Don't give up."

Then Alexia grabbed Tai's arms and Sariah hit him on the head with the blunt end of another one of Alexia's Sais and they dragged him through the portal, then disappeared.

"Tai!" Sora screamed, then fell to the ground sobbing and an injured Firomon went over to her.

'I've gotta protect her for now, or Tai'll kill me,' Firomon thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A portal suddenly appeared behind Volt and Deimon, and everyone looked at it as Alexia came out.

  
She glanced at Joe and Matt for a moment then whispered something to the two evil boys.

Volt smirked evilly then said, "We'll continue this another time."

Then they all went back through the portal, leaving two confused boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** Ooohhh, Tai got captured, what's Sora gonna do now? She'll have to wait for then a day to make out with him!

_*Looks over and sees Tai and Sora making out on the couch*_

**SK:** _*Falls over anime style* _

**Sparkmon:** Oh lord...

**SK:** Yeah, well, just so you all know...remember how I had Tar came back as a ghost in My Immortal? Well this fic is attached to that one, but that never happened, like she never showed up as a ghost. OK I'm terrible at explaining things so you're probably all just confused as hell now

**Sparkmon:** whatever

**SK:** My word!!!!

**Sparkmon:** I SAID MHATEVER!

**SK:** You better have...

**Sparkmon:** _*Under her breath* The M just got turned upside down_

**SK:** Huh? Well whatever, I'm sorry this took SO long, I've had VERY VERY VERY VERRRRYYYYYYYYYY bad writers block, well I guess I'll see ya next time!

  
**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	11. Losing a Leader, Gaining an Enemy

**Twist of Fate**

**By:** Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Ten**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora looked up at Firomon who was looking at her with worry.

That's when it all came crashing back on her...they took Tai.

  
Sora expected tears to come to her eyes, but instead she felt her blood boil with anger. 

"Fuck them!" She screamed out and kicked a rock hardly, which went over an hit Firomon in the head hard.

"Ouch," Firomon said from on the ground, then said, "Look at all the pretty stars."

  
"Oh! I'm sorry Firomon!" Sora said and went over to help him up then said, "I'm just pissed beyond belief!" 

"Yeah...I don't ever wanna be the one you're angry at," He mumbled, then stood up well rubbing his head.

Sora smiled weakly, then that vanished and she said, "Come on, lets go find the others."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we got the leader of the Digidestind here, what do we do next?" Sariah asked.

"I say we torture him!" AJ cried out.

"Oh stuff it AJ," Sapphira snapped coldly.

"I say we get information out of him! Then kill him!" Wild suddenly yelled.

"Don't make me say it," Sapphira said to him.

"I say we..." Ion started.

Volt stared at them all with weary eyes...how did he end up with a group of such disagreeable Digidestind? He glanced around again, seeing Sariah, AJ, Wild, Sapphira and Ion argue.

He noticed Alexia and Deimon weren't there. 

_'At least they know how to follow orders most of the time, unlike these bastards and bitches,' _Volt thought emotionless knowing the two missing Dark Digidestind were with Tai.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How were we supposed to know the dark portal would over flow him with darkness, knocking him out because he's on light's side?!" Alexia yelled out.

Deimon shrugged, he was the normal Deimon now, not the one that was being controlled.

They were both standing in a cell, Tai was lying on the flimsy bed, you'd think he was dead is you couldn't see his warm breath change into mist as it hit the icy air of the dungeon.

"What do you think they're planning on doing to him?" Deimon said after a moment.

Alexia turned to him, and he would have sworn he saw her bright green eyes flash with worry then her face was blank again.

"I don't know..." She said honestly. 

Suddenly the door opened and Volt walked in, followed by the others who looked in pain. In order to get them to shut up Volt had to hit them all and hit them hard.

He glanced at the two Dark Digidestind that hadn't been at the meeting, then asked in a harsh serious tone, "What do you think we should do with him?"

"Torture him!"

"Kill him!"

"Experiment on him!"

Volt rounded to the others and glared dangerously, they all shut up.

Alexia bit her lip, she didn't know what to do...

Suddenly she remembered the look on Sora's face when they took Tai with them and felt ashamed, then remembered that she herself had helped Sora once.

"I don't think we should kill him or hurt him," Alexia said suddenly, wishing she hadn't.

Everyone stared at her with shock, and the brown haired girl looked at the wall behind them, not wanting to make eye contact.

They all thought, then Ion smirked, his evil intelligent mind forming a plan...all he needed to do was pass it by Volt...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi sighed in annoyance and kicked a stone in front of her, it flew over some bushes and an 'ouch' was heard.

She and Izzy exchanged confused glances, Likamon just stared.

A moment later none other then TK, Satiomon, Kari, and Kubeamon came from behind the bushes, TK was holding his head in pain.

"TK! Kari!" Mimi said and jumped up.

"Mimi!" Kari yelled happily.

"Izzy!" TK said.

"Oh thank god! We thought maybe you died or something!" Mimi said.

  
"Tai and Sora found us, but we split up again," Kari explained.

Izzy stared then said, "Who are you?" He spoke to the two Digimon with them.

  
"I'm Satiomon."

"I'm Kubeamon." 

Izzy nodded, getting the information about them to pop up on his Digimon analyzer.

"Hi guys, remember me?" Likamon said as she moved towards the two other Digimon, then glanced at TK and Kari and said, "My name's Likamon." 

TK nodded, Kari admired the flower bracelets that were around her wrists.

Izzy jumped up then said, "Matt and Joe are heading this way." 

"Bout time!" Mimi mumbled, excited to see Matt again. 

"We might as well stay here, they're an hour away," Izzy said, getting the calculations correct.

The other three sighed and sat down, they thought the other guys were closer then that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gennai looked up as he heard the dark Digidestind walking down the hall.

He looked out the door to see Volt and Wild carrying Tai between them.

He looked on with worry and swore under his breath, this couldn't be good.

"You do realize this could kill him right?" He heard Alexia say.

  
"I know! What do you think I am?! Stupid?!"  Gennai winced as he heard Volt yell.

He looked through the bars and saw Alexia glaring hatefully at Volt's back.

  
She noticed him looking at her, and quickly caught up to the others.

  
Gennai stared for a minute then mumbled, "Oh, this really isn't going to be good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK Ion, what are the shackles for?" Sariah said as the clasped them around Tai's wrists and ankles.

"He'll wake up through this process from pain, and we don't want him struggling now do we?" Ion said and typed on his laptop quickly.

"You're the genius," Sariah said with a shrug. 

KoiHawkmon said for a minute then said, "How much will it hurt?"

"Have you ever been electrocuted?" Ion asked.

  
"No."

"Did you every see anyone electrocuted?"

"Yes."

"Well it'll be 10 times worse then what the felt," Ion said without emotion.

"Fuck," Alexia said with wide eyes, then said, "Will he be able to live through that?" 

"I think so," Ion said.

"Well less think and more precise, because if we get him on our side we'll have the advantage," Volt said, then sat down on a black chair.

Alexia felt like turning around and hitting Volt, but she knew he'd kill her if she did, so she stayed still.

Deimon just stared, he was half ways between blank and alive, but he didn't like what he was seeing either way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TK lay a bit away from his brother's body, and Matt kept a protective watch on him, he had ever since he, Joe, Itraomon and Gihanmon rejoined the group.

  
Kari was laying on her stomach thinking, there was something that worried her, and she had a feeling it had something to do with her brother, she knew it did, they hadn't found him or Sora yet. 

She rolled over and glanced at Izzy who was typing quickly, with worry on his face and said, "What's up Izzy?"

"I found another Digivice signal...but only one, and I think its Sora's," Izzy said and bit his lip. 

Kari's eyes widened, she knew something bad had happened to her brother now, but she still didn't know what.

"Where's my brother?" She asked, almost in a frightened tone, but also in a desperate yell, waking everyone else up. 

"I-I don't know Kari, his Digivice signal isn't on my screen anywhere, and I doubt he'd leave Sora alone unless he was forced away from her..." Izzy knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear, but he also knew it was the truth and everyone deserved to know it.

"So you think the Dark Digidestind got him?" Matt asked.

  
Izzy nodded then looked down, he saw all the startled and worried looks the others suddenly got and felt guilty about it.

  
"We have to get to Sora before something happens to her too," Joe finally said. 

Mimi jumped up and said, "Yeah, I think we should go now."

The others nodded, stood up and started walking away, worried for their leader and their friend.

As they walked forwards Mimi suddenly tripped on a small Digimon.

"Ouch! Damnit!" She snapped and turned to it.

"Oh sorry, my fault, don't kill me!" The Digimon cried out, it was a beetle-like Digimon. 

"What the?" Gihanmon said, on the Digimon's claw, paw, hand, thingy (LOL) there was purple sign of what looked like four question marks and twisted together. 

"What's your name?" Likamon asked.

"Titrimon," it replied suddenly.

  
"Do you know where there's a stone that goes with that symbol on your arm?" Itraomon asked.

"Yeah, follow me!" It yelled at them and started flying.

They all ran after him, then came bursting out bushes, stopping in front of a floating stone.

"A crest," Joe said.

"I bet that's your Izzy," TK said to him.

  
Izzy stepped forwards and held out his Tag, and sure enough the purple Crest went into it.

  
He then looked at his Digivice and watched it twist into its new shape and turn purple and orange.

He glanced back at Titrimon, the only one that didn't get a new Digimon yet was Sora...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK, I need a bit of his blood," Ion said suddenly, then turned to Alexia and said, "You get it, because if I get Wild to do it he'll probably cut his neck!"

"Oh alright," She said and yanked out on of her Sais and took a small plate from Ion, she took his glove off his hand and sliced it open, the blood started coming out so she put the plate up to it, then put his glove back on him.

Ion took it and did something with it, then turned around again and said, "I need three other people to do this, there's myself and..." He looked around, nodded to himself then said, "Alexia, Deimon and Sariah, since they probably won't try to kill him." 

The three walked forwards then Ion said, "Hold out your Digivices."

  
They did and he dropped a mere sprinkled of Tai's blood on each other including his own, it seemed to evaporate into the Digimon.

  
"Holy shit," Sariah muttered as she stared at his Digivice, starting to glow a violent looking black color.

"Alright, point your Digivices at him," Ion said, and they did.

The black beams struck Tai over his heart, and his eyes snapped open but squeezed tightly shut from sheer pain.

He bit his lip, not wanting the Dark Digidestind to think he was weak and couldn't take a little pain...

But this was more then a little pain...

It felt liked he was in a pool and a live electric wire fell in the pool well he was still in it.

He could feel his mind clouding and feel his muscles given way, his hands were tightly balled in fists.

"How much longer?" Sariah asked.

"Until he falls unconscious again," Ion replied.

Tai's eyes opened once more, his mind was blank now, he glanced at Alexia and Deimon and saw something, he knew who they were and what happened to them...but there as nothing he could do to get them back...yet...

The second Tai went unconscious the other four fell to the ground, totally wiped out.

"So, when he wakes up he's on our side?" Wild asked.

Ion nodded, not being able to speak, sweat was pouring down all their faces and Alexia and Sariah were shivering, Deimon was in the same position as Ion. The four all had one slightly burnt hand from the Digivices.

Alexia felt guilty suddenly, and realized she was thinking about Sora, she would have to fight Tai, and either he would have to kill her or vice versa...

That just wasn't right.

_'Gennai's right, how the fuck did I become a dark Digidestind?'_ She thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** Holy shit, I'm done! That took me a long time!

**Sparkmon:** I'll say, I mean we all got out of this house along time ago _(You know, we were all stuck in it)_

**SK:** Yeah, if it wasn't for Budgie getting me all confused I wouldn't have continued writing this, well that's half of it, my friend Jess would probably kill me if I didn't post this! **(LOL)**

**Sparkmon:** Probably...

**SK:** Anyways, yes I WILL be finishing this fic...believe it or not I got the last chapter done...and some of each chapter between this one and the ending...so...

**Sparkmon:** She has to write it!

**SK:** _*Sighs* Yup, anyways....I'd just like to say, if you like my stories then check out these authors too...some of which I know personally and others I don't..._

**Jess the Battlemage** (I make half of the original script for that fic! Remember that Buddy!)

**BudgerigarLT** (A friend of mine)

**Lucky Bug1** (If you like humor...) 

**Taichi Kamiya3** (I know this dude too...)

**LilacKamiya** (I know her too! I'm gonna beat your record for falling down soon Lilac, sorry!)

**Logan******

**Digidestind of Courage**

**Fruitloop Trooper**

**SK:** Well anyways, gtg 

  
**Sparkmon:** To school

  
**SK:** _*Sighs* Yup, oh and one last thing, I'm not rating this higher then PG-13 yet just because of swear! I used to swear when I was 12! They're just words **-.-''**, Well bye!_

  
**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	12. The Last Crest Found

**Twist of Fate**

**By: **Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Eleven **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how long till he wakes up?" AJ asked curiously.

"I'd give it an hour," Ion replied, putting some of his things away.

"Then what?" Wild asked and looked at Volt.

  
"Kill them all," Volt said simply and went to walk out, but Sapphira didn't let him.

  
"What the fuck's that supposed to mean? He doesn't know our ways or anything yet! For once I'm thinking and that's rushing too fast! And coming from me that's saying something!" Sapphira said.

  
"You just like him," Wild said bluntly, getting a glare from the blond.

The look Volt gave her was nasty one for arguing with him, but she didn't back down this time.

"She might like Tai, but that doesn't matter, she's still right," Alexia said suddenly, surprising everyone. They all looked at her, she stood her ground. Never once before had she agreed with Sapphira.

"Fine," Volt growled, then said, "But you're in charge of him, if he messes up it's your fault, got it?"

Alexia was a bit surprise and didn't say anything.

"Got it?" Volt asked again, harder.

She nodded her head weakly and glanced at Tai again, noticing out of the corner of her eye Deimon kept glancing from her to Tai and back again with something like realization in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora kicked the ground in anger, she felt like crying, but she didn't want to anymore. 

  
When she told Firomon about this, then she hit the Digimon when he said, "So this is what Tai calls PMS right?"

They walked along a quiet path, when somebody yelled, "SORA!"

  
She shot around only to get herself tackled to the ground by a worried Kari.

"Are you ok? What happened to Tai? Firomon where'd you get that red mark? Sora what's going on?"

"Woah, calm down Kari," Joe said and pulled her back.

  
Sora stood up, then stared at them, the tears now coming into her eyes but not yet falling out of them, they never did this time.

  
"Those-those FUCKING DARK DIGIDESTIND TOOK HIM!" She yelled out, really angry.

"Why?" Mimi asked with surprise.

Now Sora felt guilty as she looked at the ground and said in a whisper, "They gave him a choice, either he went, or I did..."

No one said anything; they all understood what happened...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai had woken up a few hours ago now, he got along with Alexia right away, then after a while he decided he liked Deimon, but he wasn't thrilled with the others, especially Sapphira. 

Alexia looked over at Tai and felt ready to puke seeing Sapphira flirt with him.

Tai rolled his eyes at the 'revealing' girl and turned to Alexia and said, "Is she always like that?"

"Yup, the group slut, that one is," Alexia said to him.

Tai asked her a few questions here and there, not noticing Deimon staring at them.

The blond haired boy's eyes widened as he looked at Tai and Alexia, both with dark brown hair (Although Alexia streaked hers with blond), darkly tanned skin, the only difference was Alexia's eyes were emerald green and Tai's were chocolate brown.

He was the observant one, and one thing that popped into his mind the second he saw Tai and Alexia even walk beside each other for a moment was 'they must be related', then he realized that Alexia didn't have any family so he ruled that out. 

"Today we will fight the Digidestind, and win!" Volt yelled to his group, he was in a good mood, so he was actually talking loudly today, he continued, "Now that we have enough strength to defiantly defeat them once and for all! Are you with me?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, even Tai.

Alexia's eyes flash with something that seemed like worry behind her dark sunglasses, she knew Tai wouldn't fight Sora; she didn't WANT to seem him and Sora fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora sighed as she stared at everyone else with their Digimon; Matt and Itraomon, Izzy and Titrimon, Mimi and Likamon, Joe and Gihanmon, TK and Satiomon, and Kari and Kubeamon.

She didn't have a Digimon, a new Digivice, or a crest.

Firomon stood by her side though, protecting her like Tai would, he knew that's what Tai would want right now.

They were walking, Matt leading the group with Itraomon by his side, and Sora coming up the back with Firomon with her.

"I miss Tai," She muttered under her breath.

Firomon looked at her and said, "I'm sure he misses you too."

"I hope so," She replied, stopping for a minute, not noticing some vines coming out of the ground around her foot.

She was about to say something else, when one of them grabbed her foot, keeping her in one spot a the ground underneath her and Firomon shattered and both fell, Sora let out a scream and she and the injured Digimon fell down.

"Shit! Sora!" 

Everyone else ran over as the ground closed up, tears came to Kari's eyes and she said, "Now we've lost both of them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sora, wake up," Firomon said as he shook her.

Sora groaned and opened her eyes then said, "Where the hell are we."

"Underground?" Sora said and sat up, her eyes showed confusion.

"Yeah, remember something dragged us down?"

"Oh yeah, I wonder where we are?" Sora said, now standing and looking around.

  
"Call me crazy, but I think we just walked into Dark Digidestind territory," Firomon said.

Sora turned quickly to see a huge black building.

"They sure know how to decorate," She mumbled sarcastically.

"I just thought, wouldn't Tai be up there?" Firomon said suddenly.

Sora's heart skipped a beat, Tai always saved her, now it was her chance to save him.

She was about to start walking towards the tower when someone said, "No don't! It's too dangerous both in the tower AND in the forest around it."

She and Firomon jumped then rounded around to see a red bird Digimon staring at them.

  
"Hey Birahmon, long time no see!" Firomon said.

  
She nodded her head, then glanced at Sora and said, "Who is she?"

"One of the good Digidestind, my partner was taken by them so I'm staying with her now," Firomon said then added, "Until we get him back."

Birahmon nodded then looked at Sora and said, "You have no partner?"

"I used to, but she was killed by Sapphira," Sora said.

Birahmon started sympathetically, then noticed the empty tag around her neck and said, "Are you looking for something to go in that??"

"Yes, why?" Sora asked, slightly surprised.

  
"There's a stone that looks like it can fit in that around here! The symbol is the same as this one," The Digimon pointed to a symbol on her wrist, it was a heart with four stars around it and what looked like a small sun inside that.

Sora gasped and Firomon said, "Oh!"

"What?" Birahmon asked, confused. 

"The Digimon that has the same symbol on the crest on them, that's the Digimon that's supposed to partner the Digidestind and Sora's the only one that didn't find her partner yet," Firomon explained.

  
"You mean...I'm your partner?" Birahmon asked Sora, then smiled wildly and hugged her saying, "Finally! Someone I can help out without getting growled.

"Why would you get growled?" Sora asked the Digimon curiously.

Her eyes darkened as she said, "No one cares about me or loves me."

  
Sora felt dejavu in her head; didn't she feel like that once? She was about to replied but Birahmon said, "Anyways come on partner, I'll show you where to go!" 

  
They followed the bird Digimon through the trees until they came out in a clearing to see a red stone floating in the air, but it was hidden by the thick trees.

Sora took a deep breath and held out her tag in one hand and held her Digivice tightly in the other.

The crest shrunk and flew towards her tag, slipping in it; sure enough it had the same symbol in it as Birahmon had on her wrist.

She glanced at her Digivice as it twisted and changed into her hand, coming out as a light blue and red Digivice.

She held it close to her and said, "Tai, we'll get you back now, I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look on the screen!" AJ cried out suddenly.

They all walked over and Ion said, "There's a Digidestind in our area, alone."

"Who is it?" Sariah asked.

Ion typed something in quickly and a screen came up, showing Sora with Firomon and Birahmon.

Tai felt a tug at his heart for a minute, then shook his head ignoring it, but it didn't go unnoticed by Alexia who bit her lip again, she knew what  Volt was going to say.

"Oh! I'm never actually seen her up close, she's hot! Can't we take her for a bit of...'torture' instead of killing her?" Wild asked, his voice sounded excited, they all knew what he meant.

Tai growled and slammed his fist into the back of Wild's head, causing him to jump and stare at Tai with wide eyes, holding in head in pain. 

"Don't think about it Wild," Tai snapped hatefully at him and looked back at the computer.

"What the hell was that Ion?" Volt whispered, angrily.

"I don't know, yes he's on our side, but seeing her might have caused a reaction in him, we might be able to control how he thinks, but we can't control who he likes," Ion mumbled.

"Not likes stupid, loves," Sariah whispered, then said, "I told you it was a dangerous thing."

  
Neither one knew what to say, she was right this time.

"I say, we go fight," Volt said, getting cheers from some of the Dark Digidestind.

Alexia did nothing, neither did Tai, and Deimon was back to his controlled self, no emotion at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sora!" Kari yelled as she came out of a cave, and blinked realizing they were underground, but it looked like outside here.

"This must be where she and Firomon fell," Izzy said wisely.

"Which isn't good, we're in the Dark Digidestind's territory now," Titrimon said.

"Sora!" Mimi and Kari yelled together, their voices echoed around the place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few miles away Sora heard their voices and said, "That was Kari and Mimi, come on!" 

She started to run, but screamed and stopped as a large gray foot came down in front of her.

"DarkGreymon," Firomon said and yanked Sora back some.

Volt smirked from his perch atop of DarkGreymon and said, "Hello Digidestind of Love."

Sora backed up a bit, only to see Wild, Ion, AJ, Sariah, Sapphira, Deimon, Alexia and their Digimon standing in the woods on either her right or left.

Taking a deep breath she turned to Volt and said, "I'm not scared of you Voltaire! 

Volt frowned at the use of his full name and hissed, "What did we tell you about..."

"Using titles! That's bullshit!" Sora yelled at him, just as Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari and their Digimon burst out of the bushes.

  
Everyone stared at them for a split second, then Sora said, "See, fair fight now!"

"Not really, you have seven, we have nine," Sapphira said coolly.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Meet the 9th Dark Digidestind," Volt said with a sadistic smirk on his face and pointed behind Sora.

The Digidestind all looked over, and Sora felt her heart skip three beats and her mind freezing when she saw who it was, and she muttered, "Tai..."

Tai just leaned against the tree and stared at her.

"Now!" Volt yelled suddenly, snapping all the Digidestind out of their shocked positions.

The Digimon all ran out, and one by one they started Digivolving.

"Sabimon Dark Digivolve too...Siberianmon!"

"Plantmon Dark Digivolve too...Camomon!" 

  
"DemiCompmon Dark Digivolve too...Compmon!"

"KoiHawkmon Dark Digivolve too...KoiAquilamon!"

"Pupmon Dark Digivolve too...Dobermon!"

"DarkRenamon Dark Digivolve too...DarkKeubimon!"

"Tapirmon Dark Digivolve too...DarkTryannamon!"

The Digimon stood before them, ready to attack.

  
"Digivolve! Hurry!" Matt yelled to their group.

"Birahmon Digivolve too...Flamemon!" 

"Itraomon Digivolve too...Coyotemon!"

"Titrimon Digivolve too...Jitrimon!" 

"Likamon Digivolve too...Flowermon!"

"Gihanmon Digivolve too...Watermon!"

"Satiomon Digivolve too...Guardianmon!"

"Kubeamon Digivolve too...Holymon!"

"Attack!" Volt yelled and the two groups of Digimon shot at each other, as did all the Dark and Light Digidestind, actually fist fighting.

  
Sora on the other hand turned back to Tai, teary eyed, Firomon stood by her side, shocked.

"Oh Tai..." She whispered.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** Done!

**Jess:** Bout time

**SK:** ...where'd you come from?

**Jess:** BC, or my mom if you mean where I REALLY came from...

**SK: **SHUT UP!...anyways there's chapter 11, I know, these chapters royally suck now, that's cause I'm not enjoying this fic anymore...I'm just writing it so certain people _*Glances at Jess*_ won't but my anymore

**Jess:** Your so easy to bug though

**SK:** _*Sighs* Shut up. And yes people, I WILL be updating this, it doesn't matter how long it takes me, it WILL be done...ok? ok_

**Jess:** If she doesn't I'll bug her till she kills me

**SK:** Lucky me (Note the sarcasm) Anyways. Please review! Catch y'all later!

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	13. Sora and Tai's Battle

**Twist of Fate**

**By:** Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Twelve** – Sora & Tai's Battle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora and Tai stared at one another, she backed away a bit, not sure if he would remember her and protect her, or if he was totally taken over by darkness and would kill her.

Tai stared at her, a memory flash back in his mind, a dance.

He rounded around and stared at Alexia with questioning eyes.

She bit her lip, she knew Tai wouldn't be able to harm Sora, but if he didn't, Volt would kill him.

Her eyes met with Sora's and she mouthed, _'Don't dare move, or I'll kill you." _

Sora was going to forget what the girl said and move, but then she remembered that Alexia had helped her once before...she stayed dead still.

Alexia whipped one of her Sais at Sora, cutting her a bit in the side.  
  
Sora gasped and grabbed her side in pain and fell over to the ground, another one of the Sais flew at her, lightly cutting her stomach. 

"What the fuck?" Tai yelled at Alexia as she shot past him, grabbed her Sais and then grabbed Sora quickly, holding one under her neck.

Sora gasped in shock and struggled a bit out of reflex cutting her neck a bit, Alexia didn't mean to do that but kept her grip.

"Go ahead Tai, kill her," Alexia said in a fake hard tone, she didn't want him to, not really.

Tai struggled for a minute; no one noticed what was happening to them, not even Volt noticed, he seemed to usually have an acute attention span to what his team members were doing.

Alex tossed him her other sai and said, "Just get it over with."

Sora felt her heart starting to beat twice as fast, Tai stared at the weapon in his hand, it already had her blood on it.

He glanced up at Alexia and stared at her for a minute, before he realized something...

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amethyst typed quickly on her computer, she knew the fight was happening and was worried.

"Come on, come on!" She yelled at the computer and hit it, then a screen showed up with Gennai's face on it.

"Dad!" She cried out to him.

He nodded then said, "Amethyst, you have to get to them now, they're all in grave danger."

"I know, but how do we get Tai back to normal?" Amethyst asked.

"Don't worry about that, let Alexia and Sora handle it, now look, I know my times almost up, so you're going to have to guide them through the Digiworld like I did. But what I want you to do is tell them the truth about Deimon," Gennai informed her.

"What truth?" She said, confused.

Gennai explained to her what he found out about Deimon, and then jumped as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Amethyst made a small screen with the fight come up and looked through it, then said, "It's Wild."

Gennai nodded and said, "Be careful my daughter." With that he was gone.

Amethyst took a deep breath, knowing that those last words he said to her could possibly be the last ones she ever heard out of his mouth.

She couldn't dwell on that though, she knew what she had to do...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GOT HIM!" Wild yelled as he came out on top of Plantmon.

Everyone turned and saw an abused looking Gennai with Wild.

  
"Gennai!" Izzy said in shock, the Digimon all fell back; all were beating heavily and panting.

Volt jumped on top of DarkGreymon, smiled insanely and yelled, "Now what do you think Digidestind! Your mentor will be gone forever! But first..." 

He nodded to AJ, who took a remote out of his pocket, smirked, then hit the button and blew up the mountain behind the Digidestind, knocking them all to the ground, all of them and their Digimon were knocked out...all but Sora, Flamemon, Firomon and Tai.

Tai looked from there back to Alexia and Sora, he took a few steps towards them and Sora whimpered a bit, he froze, she was scared of him! He knew why she was...but he could really understand why.

"Sora?" He asked her suddenly.

Alexia smiled and nodded a bit to him, getting him confused.

Sora took a deep breath and looked at his gold crest around his neck, the word courage passed through her mind and she said, "Go ahead Taichi, kill me."  

He took a few steps towards her and brought up the sai to kill her but stopped and dropped it to the ground, backing up and dropping to the ground beside the weapon.

Sora's eyes widened and she stared in shock as he said, "Why can't I do it."

"Because Tai, you're not supposed to be with us Dark Digidestind, your supposed to be with Sora and the others," Alexia spoke up, she let go of Sora and moved a bit away from her.

Sora turned and started at Alexia with surprise, then said, "What are you doing?"

"Helping," Alexia said and nodded to Tai, then quickly went over to the other Dark Digidestind.

Tai watched her go with confusion and looked even more confused and Sora knelt down in front of him.

Amethyst suddenly appeared out of no where and gasped at her father, then stared at the Dark Digidestind and said, "You're all ruthless...all of you except Alexia and Deimon are going to hell!"

"Why aren't Alexia and Deimon coming with us, if you're so smart?" Sariah asked sarcastically.

"I know more about this world then you ever will! Gennai's my father and he taught me everything I know! And I happen to know that Alexia has a good heart, that's why she hasn't killed yet, and I also happen to know that if Deimon had a choice he'd fight with the good Digidestind because he's just being controlled by darkness! He isn't there on his own free will! Didn't you notice his Crest change? It goes from the normal one it is, the one with no symbol, called Freedom, to the one with a shackle, called Slavery," Amethyst yelled at them, getting out all she had to.

Tai gasped then said, "Slavery? That's...what they did to me!" 

Sora didn't know what to think when Tai gripped her tightly and said, "I'm sorry Sora."

Volt noticed this and snarled, then turned to Alexia and yelled, "BITCH! I TOLD YOU IF HE FAILED IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"  
  


"Yeah, and wanna know what, I'll take responsibility for that too!" Alexia yelled back, not as loud has he had though.

Volt looked around the ground of people, the Digidestind were starting to wake up, and all were staring at him with winded looks.

He grabbed Gennai quickly and grabbed Wild's knife, then stabbed it into the side of Gennai's neck.

Sora let out a piercing screaming and buried her head in the crook of Tai's neck.   
 

Mimi gasped and covered her eyes with her hands.

Kari just burst out crying, TK soon started crying after she did.

Amethyst felt sick, she took a few steps backwards, then turned around and threw up.

Volt yanked the knife forwards so the whole front of Gennai's neck was sliced open, and then he jerked it back quickly through the back of his neck.

  
Sora started shaking, she looked up just in time to see Gennai's head fall to the ground, and soon after Volt threw Gennai's body down with it.

Everyone was in shock; Volt smirked and said, "Kill them all!" He threw Wild back his knife.

DarkGreymon started advancing forwards.

"Firomon! Stop him!" Tai yelled suddenly, the black that was on his Digivice suddenly split, leaving it the same color it originally was, and his Crest became a bit lighter.

"Firomon Digivolve too... Dragimon!"

The large dinosaur Digimon stared at each other both daring the other to attack first, and both with looks of hatred in their eyes.

"DarkGreymon!" Volt yelled.

  
The Digimon charged forwards, Dragimon flew into the air, but wasn't fast enough, his leg was stabbed by DarkGreymon's horn.

"Shit," Tai muttered and blood fell everywhere.

He got up and ran forwards, then stopped in front of Volt and said, "Fuck you Voltaire! I won't let you hurt anybody else on my team anymore!"

Sora suddenly shot forwards and ran to his side.

"Sora, go back with the others," Tai muttered.

"No," She said firmly, and gripped his arm tightly; her eyes were blazing angrily up at him.

  
"Look Voltaire...you have a lot to learn about being a leader, its more then just bossing your teammates around...and its time you've realized that!" Tai yelled, not noticing his crest starting to glow. 

Sora refused to leave his side, no matter how much he tried to push her back to the others, she, like Tai, didn't see her Crest starting to glow.

  
Flamemon flew over beside Dragimon; both could feel a sudden power flowing through them.

"DRAGIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO...HIROMON!" 

"FLAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO...AIYAMON!"

Both light and dark Digidestind stared in shock at the two huge Digimon above them.

Volt stared, and then yelled, "DARKGREYMON!'

The Digimon moved forwards, his eyes looked dangerous as he started to glow silver.

Volt's Crest was glowing too...

"DARKGREYMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TOO...DARKMETALGREYMON!"

The  Digimon shot forwards the second after it Digivolved, hitting Aiyamon in the arm with its horn.

Sora screamed as blood fell on all of them again.

Hiromon nodded to DarkMetalGreymon's horn, Aiyamon nodded, knowing what to do and shot forwards extremely quickly, grabbing his horn.

Hiromon flew forwards and hit the Digimon in its weakest spot, its eyes, causing it to roar in pain. 

Aiyamon let go and flew backwards, then yelled, "Flames of the Feathers!"

  
What looked like giant fire feathers flew at DarkMetalGreymon, slicing at him, leaving nasty looking burns and cuts.

Then Hiromon flew high into the air and yelled, "A Thousand Suns!" 

There was an extremely bright light, then DarkMetalGreymon yelled in pain and fell hard, when the smoked cleared he was back to ShadowAgumon.

"Stupid Digimon," Volt snarled and grabbed the Digimon, a portal opened and all the dark Digidestind went through it, but not before Alexia shot Tai and Sora a smile. 

Firomon and Birahmon came over to them and Firomon said, "Glad you're back Tai!"

Tai smiled at his partner, then turned to the others and took a deep breath, then said, "You seen what they can do, you seen what they DID do, and what do YOU all think WE should do?"

"Fight back!" Matt snarled.

Tai nodded in agreement and said, "From here on it's gonna be hard, and no I'm not gonna make this light, I'm almost positive some of us will die this time."

There was along uncomfortable pause, and then Amethyst said in a sad voice, "He's right. I know I'm nothing compared to my father, but I'll do my best to help as much as I can."

  
Everyone looked back at the two parts of Gennai, lying on the ground in his own blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All eyes of the Digidestind, Amethyst and many other Digimon watched as Leomon and Ogermon finished patting the dirt down on Gennai's grave.

Sora let out a whimper, and Tai held her hand tightly and said, "I promise Sora, we'll defeat them."

"I trust you Tai...that's all I can do," Sora said watched on sadly. 

Tai smiled a bit at her and hugged her, then said, "Don't trust anybody Sora."

  
"I wouldn't...but I can't help it," She replied.

  
Tai sighed, and then said, "Well maybe one person won't hurt..."

Amethyst smiled a bit then said, "Dad, I'll do my best to follow in your footsteps, I just hope my best is enough..."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Note:** Volt, Deimon, AJ, Wild and Ion belong to Jess the Battlemage and Alexia, Sapphira and Sariah belong to me! 

**Also check out these authors: **

BudgerigarLT

Jess the Battlemage

Taichi Kamiya3

Lucky Bug1

Agumon 2003

Lilac Kamiya

Digidestind of Courage

Fruitloop Trooper

Logan 

(These are some of my personal favorites)

**And specifically look for these fics (Yes I know some are older, but oh well...)**

Interrupted Timeline – Jess the Battlemage

Summer Lovin' – BudgerigarLT 

Return of Myotismon – Digidestind of Courage

On the Road to Nowhere – Lucky Bug1

UFO Defense – Taichi Kamiya3

(There are other ones but I'm too lazy to write them right now..)

****

**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	14. Behind the Symbols

**Twist of Fate**

**By:** Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Thirteen**

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amethyst typed quickly on her computer, her eyes staring determinedly at it.

For a minute she turned and looked back at all the sleeping Digidestind; TK and Kari were both asleep on opposite ends of a fold up bed, Mimi was sleeping curled up in a chair, Matt was in a sleeping bag on the floor, Joe was on a lot of pillows, Izzy was on an air mattress and Tai and Sora were next to each other on the couch, the Digimon were just about everywhere. 

She sighed and muttered, "Tai and Sora's crest already glowed, so it'll be easier to figure out what theirs mean."

She suddenly stumbled upon an interesting file.

"Of course, dad wasn't stupid enough to but what they mean on the computer, Ion could get into it, Dark Digidestind, you're not as good as you prove to be," she said to herself with a triumphant look on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Volt stalked back and forth in front of all his team members, the Digimon were all back, all of them were frightened.

"Courage is with the Digidestind again, do you know what that means?" He asked darkly.

"That they have the upper hand against us?" AJ asked.

"Well yes, but that means, Alexia, that you failed! I specifically said if he failed you're regret it!" Volt ended in a loud yell.

Alexia jumped up, her eye blazing in anger and she yelled, "I DON'T CARE! I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"What the fuck happened to you? You're not the same Alexia I met it school!" Wild said loudly suddenly.

"You're right, I'm not, and I'm proud of it!" She yelled back, then glared at Volt and said, "I dare you to...I know what you're thinking, you want to kill me, I dare you to." 

With that she walked out of the room and down the hallway, she was tired of all the shit Volt gave them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Sor, wake up, Amethyst has something to tell us," Tai said as she shook his girlfriend carefully.

She groaned and opened her eyes, then said, "Do I have to? My stomach and side really hurt."

Tai touched the bandages around her stomach and side, sighing, he knew that even though it did hurt Sora in the end Alexia was only trying to help him become normal again.

"I know it hurts, I'll tell you what, if it really hurts too much after awhile I'll carry you, ok?" Tai said to her.

"Alright," Sora replied with a smile and stood up, and then they walked over to the other Digidestind.

"OK, now I was looking through my dad's old files last night trying to figure out what you're Crests could possibly mean, and it turns out that my dad didn't write them down cause he knew Ion could easily hack into his system, but he left something else in a code he and I came up with years ago, we're the only ones that understand it. He left directions to a temple, and in that temple are the answers to what your Crests are," Amethyst explained to them.

"Wait, so if we can get there then we can find out what they mean and it'll possibly be easier for our Crests to glow, right?" Izzy asked.

  
"Right, but here's the catch, its in Disk Forest," She said.

The Digimon shuddered and Titrimon said, "No Digimon that ever went in there came back out."

"Right, but remember, you're with your human partners, so if worst comes to worst you'll be able to Digivolve...but I can't come with you, I need to be here because I'm waiting for important information to come in," Amethyst said.

They nodded and got their bags read to go, then walked through the door, Mimi suddenly stopped and said, "Hey Amethyst?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Can we just call you Amy? It's a lot easier to remember," Mimi asked curiously, getting a laugh from all her friends.

  
"Sure," Amethyst said, and then added, "I like the name Amy..."

They all laughed and walked out of the hidden house, and towards god only knows where.

"Good lucky guys, you'll need it," Amethyst, or Amy, said in a whisper as she watched them walk away.

(**Note:** OK I'm gonna call her Amy for now on cause it's shorter and easier to remember how to spell **XD**, I'm pathetic aren't I?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ walked silently behind Wild, it was their turn to scout the areas, looking for spies and any other enemies...actually Wild was usually the one to do this since he was the master of camouflage in the group. Both were dressed in dark green and blended in perfect with the surrounding in the Disk Forest. 

Pupmon and Plantmon followed behind their partners closely when Pupmon stopped and started growling.

"What's up Pupmon?" AJ asked his partner.

"The Digidestind are close by," It growled.

"Lead the way Pupmon, but stay quiet and stay low," Wild said and the small dog Digimon ran ahead of them. Plantmon stayed behind their partners so nothing would get them from behind. 

Pupmon went quickly and quietly, he might have made some noise if his paws hadn't been padded though.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Wild?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, come on," Wild replied and quickly moved after the Digimon, AJ and Plantmon followed quickly behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora groaned in pain and fell to the ground holding her side painfully.

Tai stopped and knelt down next to her and said, "Are you ok?"

"No, I feel like my side is on fire," Sora replied then went to stand up so she wouldn't slow anyone else down, but Tai put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. 

  
He turned to Matt and said, "I'll carry Sora, but that means I can't navigate my way through the cave so I want you to do it, ok?"

Matt honestly looked surprised, but nodded and took place at the front of them and started leading the way.

  
Tai picked Sora up and stayed at the back of the group, Firomon and Birahmon moved behind them so nothing would attack them from behind, much like Plantmon did for AJ and Wild.

Mimi came back by them and said, "You'll be fine, right Sora?"

Sora smiled encouragingly at her friend and said, "Of course I will."

Mimi smiled back, then said, "You guys I have a bit of a question, for both of you."

"Alright," Tai replied.

"Well you see, I know its no secret I like Matt, so I was wonder, er...well how did you two know when to tell each other?" Mimi asked curiously.

Tai glanced at Sora and said, "I was the one that did it first, Sora was upset, so it was the best thing I could do."

Sora nodded and touched her necklace, and smiled at the memory, it was one of the few good things that happened well they were in the Digiworld so far.

"Oh," Mimi said.

  
"Just tell him Mimi, you never know, like Amy said, some of us might not live through this," Tai said to her.

"He's right Mimi, live for the day," Sora added.

Mimi nodded and smiled, at least they were trying to be helpful. 

"Wow! Look at it!" They heard Kari said from ahead of them.

  
Tai and Mimi ran and caught up with them, Sora just giggled and said, "I don't have to walk."

Tai rolled his eyes at her then said playfully, "I should throw you in that river over there."

"But you won't," She said back.

Mimi laughed and muttered the word 'whipped'.

"I am not!" Tai growled back.

  
"He's right Meems, he's not whipped," Sora said seriously then smirked and said, "He's wrapped around my pinky finger."

  
The two girls laughed and Tai said, "I'm surrounded by critics."

  
They came out behind the others and gasped, Mimi just said, "Holy!"

The cave was littered with jewels and many types of metals, some none of them had seen before.

"Well come on, we've got nothing to lose," Matt said and led them all into the cave.

"I hope this isn't some kind of trap," Joe said to Izzy as they walked in.

"Why would it be?" Izzy asked.

"Well maybe Amy blamed us for her dad's death," Joe replied.

There was along pause then Izzy Gihanmon said, "I doubt it."

They walked silently down the rocky ground of the cave, once and awhile someone would say something like 'wow' or 'amazing' or something else.

"A dead end," TK said suddenly, and sure enough that's what they reached.

"Weird," Satiomon said.

"We came all this way for nothing!" Likamon said in shock.

"Argh! This is so stupid!" Itraomon snarled, all the Digimon stomped on the floor in protest at the same time, getting a laugh from all their partners.

Suddenly the cave started to shake and the stalactites on the top of the cave started shattering and falling off.

No one really knew what happened next, all they new was one minute they were on solid ground, the next they were falling down into darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, wake up," Kubeamon said quietly, not wanting to cause the cave to break again.

"You know, this is getting so stupid, this is what happened to us last time almost," Kari said to TK as they got up.

  
"I know," TK replied.

They heard groans from the others, and then suddenly there was a burst of white light and everyone yelled in shock and covered their eyes. As their eyes got used to the light they saw a small Digimon that looked half Angel and half seal.

"Hello, I'm MarineAngemon, who are you?" She asked, blinking cutely.

Tai stood up and kept his arm around Sora, supporting her, then said, "I'm Tai."

"And I'm his partner, Firomon."

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Birahmon, Sora's partner."

"I'm Matt, and this is my partner Itraomon."

"I'm Izzy, my partner is Titrimon here."

"Mimi, and Likamon is my partner."

"Umm...Joe, and Gihanmon is my partner."

"TK, and Satiomon is my partner."

"I'm Kari and Kubeamon here is my partner."

"Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK and Kari? OH! You're the Digidestind! I've been waiting for you!" MarineAngemon said excitedly.

"Really?" Tai asked suspiciously.

  
"Yeah, Gennai said you'd be coming," She replied.

"Oh?" Kari said.

  
"Yeah, I'm supposed to tell you what you're Crests mean," MarineAngemon said happily. 

"Really? Well what do they mean?" Tai asked.

MarineAngemon flew around happily then stopped at Tai and said, "Yours is Leadership."

"Leadership?" Tai said and looked down at it then smiled.

  
"Sora, yours in Affection."

"No wonder it started to glow," Sora said and leaned against Tai some more.

"Matt, yours is Rebellion."

Matt didn't say anything, just stared at it.

"Izzy, yours is the Crest of Curiosity."

"Curiosity," Izzy muttered under his breath. 

"Mimi, yours is Passion."

Mimi just glanced at it, then back up at MarineAngemon.

"Joe yours is Responsibility."

"That one Joe deserves," They heard someone say, and even Joe laughed at that. 

"Kari," MarineAngemon said, skipping over TK, "Yours is Soul."

"Soul?" Kari asked curiously.

  
"And TK, yours is special, yours is Sacrifice." 

TK's eyes widened and he was about to say something but MarineAngemon said, "That's what you came here to know, and that's what you know now. Bye bye." There was bright light again and they were standing in front of the cave once again. 

"Well, well, what do we have here AJ?" A voice said.

"Looks like some lost little Digidestind to me Wild," AJ replied. 

They all turned around quickly, only to get knocked backwards again.

"BINGO!" AJ yelled and Tai and Sora both slammed into the mountain side, both being knocked on conscious, the reason for it, because they both had their ultimate Digimon. No one else did.

Mimi bit her lip, she knew she had to do something to repay them, she finally knew how to tell Matt how she felt about him.

"Likamon! Get them!" She yelled suddenly.

The plant Digimon shot forwards, then yelled, "Likamon Digivolve too...FLOWERMON!"

"Two can play at that came...PLANTMON!" Wild yelled.

"Plantmon Dark Digivolve too...CAMOMON!" 

The two plant Digimon met head on.

"AJ, go back to base and let Volt know what's happening!" Wild yelled suddenly, the younger boy nodded and he and his Digimon ran off. 

(Note: You know, I'm terrible at fighting scenes...very terrible! So, this is gonna be crappy and short...sorry, I'm just not good at this type of thing.)

The other Digidestind just stood back in shock; none of them had ever seen Mimi this determined before.

"You bastards! You killed our Digimon! Killed so many other Digimon, then Gennai! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HARM MY FRIENDS NOW!" Mimi screamed, her blood was boiling.

"Wow, passion for defending her friends," Kari giggled.  
  
"Wait, that's it!" Izzy yelled, then turned to Mimi and said, "MIMI! YOU'RE CREST!"

She looked down at it to see it shimmering and yelled, "FLOWERMON! TEACH THEM A LESSON!"

"You got it!" The plant Digimon said to her and started glowing green.

"Flowermon Digivolve too...THORNMON!"

The Ultimate Digimon was in the air in front of Camomon, the Champion Digimon had to shrink back some, she might have been smaller then him but she was stronger. 

Wild wasn't exactly stupid, he knew that Camomon wasn't strong enough to take on an ultimate and yelled, "FALL BACK!"

"But Wild," It started.

"No buts! NOW!" Wild yelled and jumped onto his partners back and they went running into the woods.

"Aww...i wanted to test my power on them, no fair!" Thornmon whined.

"Crap, we were lucky there," Kubeamon muttered, needless to say there was something up, the Dark Digidestind were just giving up to easily...but why?  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok that was so stupid, sorry for making you all read this, I just can't do fighting scenes like I said, if there's anyone who has ANY ways of helping me or anything, like give me some advice on them, please do! I'm like begging here!

Now this chapter was up fast, yeah I know, but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, and I'm working on a new fic too called 'The Times Saga' you'll see about that one later...but it's a season 1 & 4 crossover...

Anyways...

Catch ya'll later, and thanks for the reviews!

  
**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	15. The Rebel

**Twist of Fate**

**By: **Sora Kamiya01

**Chapter Fourteen**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai walked back and forth in front of the Digidestind, pacing, not saying a word, just looking at his feet as he did so.

After awhile Matt said, "Jesus dude, what's with you?"  
  


Tai spun around and stared at him then said, "Isn't it even bothering you a little bit that the Dark Digidestind aren't even trying to hit us?" He continued pacing again and continued, "They're gonna hit us, and there's gonna hit us hard...we NEED to get all our Crests to glow, but we can't really force them...otherwise the worst could happen." He shuddered at the memory of SkullGreymon.

"Fuck Tai, nothing's going to happen! We're stronger then they are!" Matt said, exasperated. 

Tai glared at him and said, "Don't tell me that man, we can't underestimate them!"

"If they come at us we'll just fight back and win!"

"It's not that easy!"

"Like hell it isn't!"

"Now who's the one with ice running through their veins, huh?" Tai spat at Matt, causing the other boy to back up a bit.

Sora suddenly stood up and quickly went to Tai's side and took his arm, and whispered, "Tai, please stop."

He stared at her for a minute, then nodded and was about to follow her but Matt grabbed his arm and made him turn around to meet his angry blue eyes as he yelled, "Don't tell me about being cold blooded!"

"Fuck Matt what's with you? Chill out!" Tai said and then sat down beside Sora on one of the log, right away the girl stretched out and laid her head in Tai's lap.

Matt made an angry noise and stomped away suddenly; Itraomon yelled at him and ran after him.

"Matt!" Mimi yelled out, and then looked at Tai to seem him just staring down the path Matt went. 

Sora placed her hand on Tai's cheek, causing him to look down at her, then smile sadly and he said, "He'll be back."

She sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder, nodding.

Mimi frowned and said, "I can't believe you Tai! You're not even gonna send anyone to find him?"

"Look Mimi, he probably wants to be alone right now," Tai resorted.

"How would you know?"

"Mimi, leave it," Sora snapped at Mimi, causing her to get a surprised look on her face.

Mimi sighed and sat back down, feeling slightly guilty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt kicked a rock hard, causing it to smash into a tree.

"Stupid Tai, why does he think he can control us all?"

"Because he's the leader, and look at his crest, he's the best one for the job," Itraomon said, then looked at the ground and said, "But I'll follow you wherever you go Matt."

  
He stared at the dog Digimon that reminded him so much of Gabumon and said with a smile, "Thank buddy." 

He sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands, feeling his anger flowing through them, he knew he couldn't stay around Tai, or he'd start fighting with him just like he did years ago.

He slamming his fist into the tree that was beside him, his hand hurt more then the tree obviously did, but he didn't  care right then.

Itraomon just sighed and looked out at the lake and said, "That lake gives me the creeps."

  
Matt looked up, then his eyes widened and he said, "This is the same place that I met Cheerymon..." 

"You met Cheerymon?" Itraomon asked.

  
"Yeah, when we were facing the Dark Masters," Matt said, he felt something like guilt in him, the last time he fought with Tai their Digimon almost killed each other, the same as the their two human counterparts, then he split up with the group, and in the end when he did come back Tai wasn't far off from death. 

"Fucking Dark Digidestind," He growled as he stared at the lake too, hoping to god they could hear him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Volt stared at all his group with dangerous looking eyes and snapped, "Why'd you leave Wild? You could have taken her out!"

Wild didn't say anything, then Alexia said, "It was Ultimate against Champion, why do you think he left?!"

"Don't ever talk back to me," Volt growled her.

  
"Oh shut up Voltaire! You're gonna be the reason for our defeat! You're gonna be the reason we're all gonna end up dying!" Alexia yelled back. 

"I'm the reason we'll win!"

"HELLO? HIROMON KICKED DARKGREYMON'S ASS TO FILE ISLAND AND BACK! WHO DO YOU THINK AT THE MOMENT IS STONGER? HUH?!" Alexia screamed and stood up quickly, causing her chair to fall backwards.

"Go to fucking hell Volt," She snapped at him then turned around and stalked out the door, slamming it behind her.

There was along uncomfortable pause then Deimon took a deep breath and said, "She's right."

  
They all looked at him with amazement and he continued, "You see if we keep throwing attacks at them they'll get used to it, we need to lower their guard then hit them." He was only half there, enough for his evil self to actually talk, and his good self didn't like that at all. 

"Hey Volt, Ishida's on his own," Ion said suddenly.

Volt walked behind the younger boy and looked at the computer screen, then smirked and said, "We'll try your idea Deimon, send out Trianmon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi looked at the group, TK and Kari were both tell each other stories, and laughing at them. Izzy was typing quickly on his laptop, Joe was reading a book and Tai and Sora were making out, not caring if anyone saw them.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna look for Matt, ok?" She said as she stood up.

  
Tai waved at her, which meant 'go ahead'. She almost laughed at that.

"Come on Likamon," She said and her Digimon followed her down the path Matt had went earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trianmon silently stayed hidden in the water; he was an Ultimate Crocodile-like Digimon and was extremely fast.

He watched Matt carefully, deciding when to grab his prey.

  
"Matt?" A girl's voice yelled out suddenly, startling the Digimon. His sharp eye noted a female Digidestind in almost all pink walk out beside Matt.

Matt turned and faced her, then said, "Hey Mimi."

"We're all waiting for you to come back, come on, I don't think the others really wanna see Tai and Sora glued to each other's faces all day," Mimi joked.

  
Matt chuckled at the thought then said, "I wanna stay here for awhile longer, you're welcome to stay if you like." 

"Thanks," Mimi said and sat down next to him with a smile on her face.

"So..."

"What..."

They both laughed and then Matt said, "You first."

"OK, what do you hate about Tai so much?" Mimi asked. 

"It's not that I hate him...its just...I don't like anybody bossing me around," Matt said.

  
"Well Tai's our leader, you even said so yourself when we were in Myotismon's castle Matt, remember, he didn't think he could do it then...and I'm pretty sure I heard him say to Sora last night that he doubted he could do it now," Mimi explained.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't know how tuff it is to be a leader..." Matt trailed off.

Suddenly the water broke and a huge crocodile shot out of it.

Mimi screamed, but Matt pushed her out of the way just in time before both of them were croc-food.

Likamon got throwing backwards and it the trees hard, being knocked out in the process.

"LIKAMON!" Mimi screamed and ran to her partner.

"Hey! Be careful Mimi!" Matt yelled to her.

She ducked down as the Digimon almost snapped at her again, but avoided it.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mimi screamed at it as she held Likamon to her.

"Trianmon," It hissed and come out of the water.

Matt ran in front of Mimi and Likamon, and Itraomon ran in front of Matt.

"Come on you cold blooded lizard," Itraomon growled and started to Digivolve.

"Itraomon Digivolve too...Coyotemon!" 

"Bring it," Trianmon and the two Digimon started fighting.

"Coyotemon's not strong enough," Likamon groaned out as she started coming around.

"How do you know?" Mimi asked.

"He's a champion, Trianmon's an Ultimate," Likamon said, and then coughed up blood.

"Oh my god," Mimi said as her pink skirt was covered in red. 

Suddenly Coyotemon let out a howl in anguish, and fell onto the ground with pain.

"Coyotemon!" Matt yelled and ran to his partner.

  
"Matt no!" Mimi screamed.

"Leave my partner alone!" Matt yelled.

"Matt come back here, please," Mimi yelled at him.

"No Mimi, I don't listen to anybody, I just told you that! Nobody's in control of me! Not Tai, not these stupid dark Digidestind, NO ONE!" Matt yelled then stared down at his blue crests, which was glowing brightly.

Coyotemon's eyes snapped open again, glowing the same color as Matt's crest.

"Coyotemon Digivolve too...GrandCoyotemon!"

Mimi's eyes widened and Likamon said, "An Ultimate Digimon."

"My Crest..." Matt muttered.

"Death Bite!" Trianmon hit GrandCoyotemon's arm, causing it to practically rip open, blood flew onto the ground.

The Digimon growled in pain, and then said, "Howling Storm!" The attack shot towards Trianmon, who didn't have the chance to move, being sliced apart into about 50 different pieces.

Mimi started, then turned around and threw up in the bushes.

GrandCoyotemon turned back into Itraomon, looking sick himself.

Matt took her hand and said, "Come on."

The two and their Digimon walked up the path, and then Matt said, "Likamon, and Itraomon, go ahead, we'll catch up."

"OK," The two Digimon said and walked ahead of them.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Look Mimi, I've been meaning to tell you...I really like you, like it might not be at the exact point Tai and Sora like each other...but its still more then a friend," Matt said.

Mimi stood in shock then said, "I-I like you more then a friend too Matt..."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai and Sora were the only ones awake when Mimi, and Matt returned to the camp, Itaromon and Likamon got back about a half an hour ago.

"Hey guys, its about time!" Tai said, nodding to their hands, which we're held tightly together.

  
Both blushed, one thing they decided was to go slower then Tai and Sora had. Those to kissed right away, then everything else came soon after, all Matt and Mimi did so far was hug, holds hands and Mimi gave him a kiss on the cheek, not much really.

Sora smiled and Mimi then Matt said, "My crest." 

They looked at it to see it still had a tiny glow to it, just like Mimi's, Sora's and Tai's did.

Tai nodded, knowing what he meant, and then said, "Let's just hope the other's can get theirs to glow soon, I don't know how I know this, but the dark Digidestind can already get their ultimate Digimon."

  
The other three nodded, Matt and Mimi went and sat side by side on the other side of the camp and talked for awhile.

  
Suddenly Mimi broke into semi silent giggles.

"What?" Matt asked her.

"Glued at the face," Mimi said, nodding to Tai and Sora, who were making out again.

  
Matt chuckled a bit, and then touched his crest and thought, 'Maybe it's a good thing I'm a rebel." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SK:** _*Smiles evilly* Guess what Budgie?_

  
**Budgie:** What?

**SK:** END THERE!  
  


**Budgie:** _*Slaps her forehead*_

**SK:** Heh...anyways...yeah....not much to say..._*starts doodling on the coffee table*_

**Budgie:** ...right...

**SK:** XD REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL! _*Smiles Sweetly*_ Have a nice day

**Budgie:** She said that to me in a review...

**SK:** Yup...yeash! Glued at the face is right _*Points to Tai and Sora*_

  
**Tai & Sora:** _*Making out on the ouch*_

  
**SK & Budgie: XD**

**SK:** Thanks for all the reviews, oh and remember, Review...please_? *Makes huge puppy dog eyes*_

  
**_~Sora Kamiya01~_**


	16. Icy Nightmares

**Twist of Fate**

**By: **Sarika Kamiya01

**Chapter Fifteen**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dagger hit a slim wood pole, directly on a small carved X.

Alexia walked forwards and yanked it out of the wood and walked back to where she stood, throwing it again, hitting head on again.

"What are you doing?" Deimon asked as he leaned in the door way.

  
"What does it look like dumbass?" She snapped.

"Trying to get better aim, so you can hit your target dead on, but that's not really what I was implying, I was thinking more on the lines of WHO is your target? Tai or Volt?"

She started ahead on her, and picked up one of her Sais, then said, "What kind of question is that, I'm a Dark Digidestind, of course I'm trying to kill Tai." 

"You're with the Dark Digidestind, but is that who you're fighting for? I'll tell you a secret, that's not who I'm fighting for anymore," Deimon said. 

She faced him, and said, "Shut up Deimon." She walked past him.

"Sure Alexia, if that's really your name," He muttered.

  
She spun around and faced him, then said, "What the fuck's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm Alexia! Who else could I be?!"

"You tell me."

They stood in silence; something was finally starting to make sense, to both of them...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora shivered as the icy cold touched her bare arms; they had been traveling for long time, out of the normal weather, into extreme heat, and now frigid, skin freezing weather. 

Tai wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her arms to give him them more warmth, he had been scouting ahead, trying to find a place for them to spend the night.

  
"Come on guys, I found a cave, its pretty warm too," Tai said. Hearing 15 sighs of relief. 

  
They walked through the thick snow, but because of the heavy storm at the moment, they're tracks were easily covered up. 

Finally they got in the cave, there was no one else in it and it was warm.

"Finally," Sora muttered and leaned against the wall, slumping to the floor.

The other's went around doing stuff, including taking old grass or twigs that flew into the cave before the storm and making a fire with it.

  
"You ok?" Tai asked as he sat next to her.

  
She moved over to him for warmth, and then said, "I'm worried, we haven't heard from the Dark Digidestind for along time."

There was a murmur of agreement around the cave, and then everything went silent.

Izzy, Joe, TK, and Kari were the only Digidestind left to get their Crests to glow, yes the only ones. They didn't really know how they knew but they knew the Dark Digidestind could get their Ultimate Digimon, how else could have they taken over?

**_(AN: O.O_ did that confuse anybody else or just me?) __**

****

TK and Kari lay across the floor side be side, staying close to the Digimon for warmth.

Soon Mimi nodded off, her head falling onto Matt's shoulder as she snored softly.

Izzy was typing quickly at his laptop, not ready to sleep yet. 

On the other side of the cave Joe slumped down, sleeping soundlessly.

Sora curled up in Tai's lap, resting her head on his chest and dulled off to sleep.

The only ones awake were Tai, Matt and Izzy.

"Hey guys, you won't believe this," Izzy said suddenly.

  
"What?" Both Tai and Matt asked.

"We left earth on September 23rd, right?" Izzy inquired.

"Yeah, why?" Matt asked

"And we've been here for along time now right?" Izzy continued.

  
"Yeah, must have been a few months now," Tai replied.

  
"You're right Tai, today's December 23rd," Izzy said.

"Two days before Christmas...depressing time to be fighting huh?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Tai said, leaning his head onto Sora's, he noticed how Matt and Mimi didn't seem as comfortable together, maybe they weren't meant to be together forever, like he and Sora were.

The girl stirred a bit in her sleep, moving closer to him, then went still again. Tai smiled at then and soon he too was asleep.

"I'll take first watch Matt, I've got loads to do still, then I'll wake up Joe," Izzy said.

"Cool," Matt muttered, leaning against the cave wall, falling asleep a few minutes later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, two days before Christmas!" AJ said, well running into the meeting room.

"What, you don't still believe in Santa Clause, do you?" Ion snapped.

AJ looked insulted and said, "No! I know it was my mom and dad giving me those presents!"

"Sure," Ion replied, rolling his eyes.

AJ was about to snap but Alexia walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder then said, "Leave it AJ, you know Ion likes bugging you."

AJ nodded up at her as she walked by, and then said, "Hey Alexia?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned and faced him. 

"How do you aim so well when you throw those things?" He asked, pointing to her Sais.

She glanced at them, and then said simply, "Practice." With that she turned and sat as her place at the table. 

A picture of the Digidestind sleeping, all but Joe were now asleep.

Sapphira was on the only other one in the room with AJ, Alexia and Ion, she tapped his perfect nails against the table for a minute before asking, "Where's Volt?"

"Don't know, he went out, probably looking for some Digimon to kill."

  
"Sariah?" 

"She went to the real world."

  
"Alright, they're gone so no one's in charge," Sapphira said, then glanced at the computer and said, "For once I've got an idea."

"If you have an idea I'm not going with it," Ion said and walked out of the room.

"Neither am I," AJ said, also leaving.

  
Sapphira sighed, and then Alexia said, "Well? What's your idea?"

Sapphira started at Alexia with sheer shock, and then said, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Hey we might not get along, but we're on the same team aren't we? So what's your idea?"

Sapphira smirked and started telling her plan to the other girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small Digimon flew into the cave the Digidestind and started at all of them.

  
"Ohh so many ickle minds to corrupt, not enough time," It sad and rubbed its hands together then said, "I'll start with the munchkins." 

He quickly flew over to TK and Kari, throws black dust on them then zooming out of sight again.

Joe noticed something moving and looked over at the two younger Digidestind to see them tossing and turning like they were in a nightmare they couldn't get out of.

"Gihanmon, wake up."

The Digimon stirred and awoke then said, "What Joe?"

  
"TK and Kari are having nightmares I think."

Suddenly Mimi screamed she was shaking like the two younger ones.

  
That's when Joe looked around in shock; everyone but he and his Digimon were trapped in nightmares. 

"What's going on?" Joe said.

"Over there, it's leaving the cave!" Gihanmon yelled and chased after the small Digimon.

Once outside the tiny Digimon turned into a vampire-like Digimon, a human adult sized one. 

"Hello Digidestind, I'm Nightmon." **_(OH so original, lol)_ **

"What did you do to my friends!" Joe yelled out, Gihanmon stayed in front of him looking determined. 

"Just a little spell, as they fall deeper into their worst fears their energy and life becomes mind!" The Digimon crackled with amusement.

"Fuck you!" Joe yelled out suddenly surprising his own Digimon 

The cold wind gust past them, Joe was freezing but he couldn't let this guy get away. "Gihanmon! Digivolve!" He yelled.

"Gihanmon Digivolve too...Watermon!" 

The two Digimon shot at each other, the vampire quickly bit Watermon's arm and tore a chunk out of it.

Joe felt like he was going to throw up but did nothing to show that he wasn't a weakling anymore.

He looked back at the cave and said, "They were depending on me to keep them safe until it was Matt's watch. They were my responsibility and I let them down!"

"Joe, it's also your responsibility to destroy this guy to help the others get out of their nightmares!" Watermon yelled, his voice was full of pain as he kept shooting his 'Water Wind" attack, which wasn't doing much damage, blood was staining his white fur, and the snow was red and pink in some parts where only a bit of blood fell.

"He's right...Watermon's right!" Joe yelled, suddenly his Crest started glowing brightly.

Watermon threw Nightmon away as he started to glow a gray color.

"WATERMON DIGIVOLVE TOO...BLIZZARDMON!" 

  
The huge Digimon snarled, showing its dangerous looking teeth and claws, he was also holding what looked like a huge junk of ice in one of his hands, ice with an extremely sharp end.

"NIGHTMARE REIGN!" Nightmon suddenly yelled, causing what looked like a bunch of black ghosts to shoot at Blizzardmon.

  
The other Digimon let out a might battle roar (Sounds familiar, Huh Jess? LOL!), then blocked the attack with its chunk of ice.

"You've hurt the ones I've been sent to protect, I'll kill you for that!" Blizzardmon yelled and shot forwards.

Nightmon didn't have a chance to move as the ice came down on him, slicing him in half.

  
Joe did puke this time as half of the Digimon fell to the right and the other fell to the left, plus blood sprayed everywhere. 

  
Suddenly Blizzardmon turned back into Gihanmon, who started in shock, then limped over to Joe and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I-its ok bud, lets get your harm fixed up," Joe said as he picked up his partner and rushed back into the cave to see the others awake all sweating and looking around, all seeming very disturbed.

Sora had her head in Tai's chest, she was obviously crying, and much to Joe's shock Tai was near tears too. 

  
"It was a Digimon named Nightmon," He said suddenly and went to fixing Gihanmon's paw; they all knew what happened when they saw the red snow outside of the cave.  
  
Sora looked up at Tai and whispered, "We're all going to die, aren't we?" 

He hugged her tighter and said, "Don't worry, that'll never happen. Goddamn Dark Digidestind." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What were you two thinking? Sending Nightmon out! He was too valuable to just use to torture the Digidestind!" Volt yelled at Sapphira and Alexia.

"I was thinking that we were all on this team! Who says we always need your approval from you all the time!" Sapphira snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Well its true!"

"I said-" 

Alexia butted in by saying, "You're gonna be the reason we're all going to die Volt!"

Everyone went dead silent then Volt said, "What did you just say?"

"You're gonna get us all killed Volt! And you're not gonna be around to tell the story either!" Alexia said almost near tears.

  
"Alexia stop it!" Sariah warned.

"My name's not Alexia," She blurted out, and got a confused look on her face.

  
"What? Then what IS your name?" Ion asked.

Her eyes met with Deimon's who just smirked and got an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"I...I don't know where that came from, if my name's not Alexia then I don't know what it is," She said softly.

Volt just shot her a hateful look and muttered something, the only word they heard was 'Kamiya' and he left the room.

Alexia got a confused look on her face and muttered, "What about Kamiya?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sari (Me):** End!

**Taro: -.-** oh that's nice

**Sari:** Shut up

**Tai:** Hey, you changed your screen name

**Sari:** Yup! **^.^** I used to be **_Sora Kamiya01_, now I'm **_Sarika Kamiya01_**!**

**Sora:** What's the difference

**Sari:** I used to represent you but now I represent your daughter! **XD Tai's daughter too!**

**Tai & Sora:** _*Blushes*_

**Taro:** Hey I'm their son, no biggie

**Sora: O.O** Twins! _*Faints*_

**Tai:** _*Catches her* er..._

**Taro:** _*Chuckles*_

**Sari:** Yeah, please review! Pretty please? Chapter 16 will be up sometime soon! **^.^**

**  
~Sora Kamiya01~**


End file.
